A Family Affair
by Cielita
Summary: Section 2 of Book 2: Rising Generations: my longrunning Teen Titans series. The kids are the Titans now and new challenges face the kids as they grow into their new roles as superheroes.
1. Coming Home

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

The sun was still ascending in the sky when Blackfire and Starfire decided to spend some time strolling in the vast royal gardens in a large courtyard of the palace. The sisters had not gone far when they were joined by their younger brother, Ryand'r.

"Good morrow, my sisters!" he called, running to catch up to them.

"Greetings, brother," Starfire said, kissing his cheek. Blackfire did the same, and the walk continued. Among other topics of conversation, Ryand'r brought up the translations of his sisters' names.

"If you, dear sister are called 'Starfire' and you, sister, are called 'Blackfire', then if I were to visit you on Earth, what would I be called?" Ryand'r asked.

"That's a good question that I don't have the answer to," Blackfire said.

"I believe, sweet brother, that on Earth, your name would be 'Wildfire'," Starfire replied. Ryand'r tried this on his own voice and took a moment to let it sink in.

"Is it a nice name?" Ryand'r asked. His sisters laughed softly and reassured him that yes, Wildfire was a very good name.

Raven cautiously coaxed hers and her husband's clothes back into their suitcases and then went to see if Beast Boy had finished packing his own. When she walked into the room that he had shared with his big brother, Catalyst, Beast Boy was fast asleep on the bed with his stuffed figures of his parents snuggled close to his face. He was covered with his favorite heavy fleece blanket and Raven smiled as she noted that Catalyst had fallen asleep along side him, his strong left arm around his little brother. Glancing the other way, she noted that their suitcases were packed and stacked beside each other near the door. Catalyst drowsily opened his eyes and looked at his mother. Raven smiled and walked to his side of the bed. She summoned the blanket over the chair near the window and draped it over her older son. He smiled and Raven kissed his temple softly.

"Rest," she whispered. "We're not leaving for a little while yet." Catalyst nodded sleepily and closed his eyes again. Raven closed the door behind her and moved on to the next bedroom, the one her daughters had shared for the trip.

"Livie, that's gorgeous! Have you told mamma and daddy?" Thetis asked upon seeing Hummingbird's ring.

"No," Hummingbird replied nervously. "I'm terrified what they'll say. I don't think anyone else knows about us." Thetis, dressed in a purple tee-shirt and blue jeans, folded her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at her big sister.

"What?" said Hummingbird.

"You honestly think no one else can tell?" Thetis said. Hummingbird bit her lip.

"Are we really that bad?" she asked gingerly. Thetis rolled her eyes and Hummingbird flopped on her back across the bed.

"Aw, this is a disaster!" she whined.

"What are you talking about? Your best friend—a literal and figurative prince—dances with you all night and then takes you out on the balcony under a zillion stars. He declares that he loves you, gives you a gorgeous ring that belonged to his grandmother, and then asks you to marry him someday—not now—not a year from now—when you're ready…did I miss something here?" Thetis babbled.

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing," Raven said, opening the door. Hummingbird jerked upright and Thetis looked at the floor. Raven sat down on the bed near her daughters and smiled softly at them.

"You know, I don't know when it happened, but the two of you grew up when I wasn't looking. Sometimes I look at you and I still see my little girls playing with rag dolls and tea sets. I look at you now and I see two beautiful young women who are independent and intelligent. Each of you has a young man in your life that cares deeply for you and I want you to know that I couldn't have done better for you myself. I understand your concern, Olivia. You're the leader of the team and you feel like you should be objective, don't you?" Raven said.

"Yes," Hummingbird replied softly.

"You feel like you might have to be subject to him or you might have to let him be equal to you on the team," Raven said. Hummingbird nodded. Raven lifted Hummingbird's chin to meet her eyes.

"Cross those bridges when you come to them," Raven instructed her. "and you…" Thetis looked up at her mother.

"If Rorek is anything like the book character I remember, he is gallant and loyal and will treat you like a princess if you let him. He's in a great transition right now. He will need you to be supportive of him as he adjusts to life in our world. You are still so young yet, my Emily. I want you to be careful, and remember that in many ways, you are still a child and that you have every right to that childhood. If you ever feel that you don't know what to do, I want you to go to your sister, or to me, and we will help you. Boys are not easy to figure out and I want you to have all the support you need. Do you both understand?" Raven asked. Both girls nodded and hugged their mother.

"Now, what's this I hear about a ring?" Raven asked. Hummingbird and Thetis laughed as Hummingbird extended her hand to show her mother the ring.

Later that morning, the Titans packed their ship and prepared to leave Tamaran.

"Must you leave so soon?" Ryand'r asked his sister, folding his arms around her.

"Yes, I'm afraid we must. We are needed back on Earth, as are the children," Starfire replied. She embraced her parents and then came to her sister.

"I trust you will help Galfor take good care of our world in my absence," Starfire said. Blackfire nodded, her eyes shining with hope.

"Thanks to you, I have the authority to do just that. I can't thank you enough for what you did, Koriand'r," Blackfire said, hugging her sister tight.

After all had said their goodbyes, the Titans climbed on board their ship and lifted off, the children waving from the windows as Tamaran became smaller and smaller in the distance. Sitting back in his chair, Nightwing wrapped an arm around Starfire and she leaned into his shoulder. He stroked her belly and smiled.

"Do you suppose we have another son or another daughter in there?" he said softly.

"This one is restless much like Jason was, but at the same time seems to be intently listening as Rosemary did," Starfire replied. "To tell you the truth, I do not know."

"I suppose we'll have to have an ultrasound when we get home," Nightwing said.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Starfire said.

Torque emerged from the restroom on the ship looking a little pale. She returned to her seat beside Arsenal and took a long drink from her water bottle before sitting back in the chair.

"What's wrong, mommy?" asked Hawkeye, sitting sideways in her father's lap.

"Yeah, you don't usually get airsick," Arsenal added.

"Erin, baby, why don't you go play with the others for a minute. Daddy and I need to talk, okay?" Torque replied. As soon as she was out of earshot, Torque looked at her husband and bit her lip.

"What's wrong, baby?" Arsenal said, lifting the armrests so that she could lean across into his arms.

"I'm late," she said softly. Arsenal raised an eyebrow. "Late?"

"A week late," Torque repeated.

"All that stress…you know it's not unusual to skip a period when--"

"No. Honey, I'm nauseous. I'm sick…" Torque insisted.

"You mean you're…we're…" Arsenal stammered. Torque nodded.

"You're sure?" he said. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to find out that it was a fluke. Torque nodded again.

"I've carried two kids, honey. I think I know what it feels like by now," Torque said. Arsenal tightened his grip on her and kissed her.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, babe," she replied, returning his kiss.

Raven took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep meditating in her seat beside Changeling. She was met by his fathoms-deep green eyes and she smiled.

"You fell asleep again. Are you okay?" Changeling asked.

"I think so. I've just been really tired since we got to Tamaran. Today I'm a little dizzy," she said.

"The dizziness could be motion sickness. You don't usually sleep when we fly," Changeling said. "But the tiredness I don't get…Did we over-do it?" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Raven giggled.

"We weren't very careful, that's for sure," She replied. Changeling leaned over and kissed her lips. She smiled as he stroked her face and kissed her again.

"Oh, I wanted you," he whispered. Raven nudged her nose against his and then made sure the next kiss was deeper than the last. Remembering that not only were all of their teammates around, they discontinued the kiss. Raven had an idea. Quietly whispering it in Changeling's ear, she stood and moved for the back of the ship and he followed her a minute later.

On the other side of the ship, most of the kids were playing cards or reading. The littlest ones played with toys they brought along. While Catalyst was preoccupied with a journal he was writing in, Hummingbird crept over to sit beside Robin. He was softly picking at his guitar again.

"How come you never played on Tamaran?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. Robin smiled. He set the instrument aside and pulled Hummingbird across his lap so that she was resting her head on his left arm and was staring up at him.

"I was too busy staring at you," he replied. Hummingbird giggled. "Good answer," she laughed. Catalyst's journal slapped shut and he grunted softly as he got up off the floor and headed back to his seat. Hummingbird watched him go and then got up to follow him.

"Toby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said softly, not looking at her. Hummingbird dropped into her seat beside him and seemed to physically demand his attention.

"Toby…" she repeated.

"I said it's nothing. Go back and sit with Jason…" Catalyst said, finally looking at her.

"Promise me you and I'll talk s'more when we get home?" she said.

"Yeah," Catalyst said, stuffing the journal back into his backpack. Hummingbird smiled softly.

"That is…after you've had a chance to say hi to Kyler," she teased, nudging his shoulder. Finally, a small grin cracked Catalyst's gloomy mood.

"Yeah…after Kyler," he said.

As soon as the Titans were within communications range, Nightwing brought a handheld radio and smiled as he handed it to Hummingbird.

"We're stopping on Earth first. You know you want to say it," he said. Hummingbird grinned and pressed the buttons on the front of the device until she heard a soft chirp, signaling that a channel was open.

"Hummingbird calling Jump City headquarters—anyone home?" she called.

"Olivia! Delightful to hear your voice again! Tell me, how long before you all will be come home?" replied a familiar voice. Emily squealed softly in the background and the others laughed.

"Hi, Rorek! We're about a half hour away. See you soon!" Hummingbird replied.

When the transport ship landed on top of Titans Tower, the other Titans were spilling out the door and out onto the roof. Hummingbird hoisted her backpack and duffle bag and sighed.

"Finally home…It's gonna be great to sleep in my own bed tonight without Emily kicking me in her sleep," she mumbled.

"I did not!" Thetis cried.

"She always has," Raven added, patting her middle. "My ribs ache just remembering."

The young Titans hugged their parents and ambled toward the doorway of the craft. Catalyst's eyes raided the roof and his father rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry…she's there," he said. Shy Catalyst only blushed and smiled.

"Now remember, baby," Raven said, holding Hummingbird close. "Your team's been through a lot in the past few days."

"That's right," said Nightwing. "Give the older ones time, but we'd like you to keep an eye on Caleb and Rosemary for a while to make sure they're okay."

"Yes sir," said Hummingbird, administering a few last hugs before she left the ship with her friends. She was still blinking in the early sunshine when she heard the distinct sounds of her teammates welcoming them home. Catalyst looked up as he descended the stairs and a wide smile brightened his face.

"Toby!" Silver Nova cried. She ran to him as he dropped his bags on the roof of the Tower and swept her up into his arms.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he said.

"Oh, I missed you, Toby!" she replied, burying her head in his shoulder as he swung her in a circle. Silver Nova smiled as Catalyst gently stroked her face and hair with his hands.

"You owe me a kiss, Toby," she said softly.

"So I do," he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. The other Titans smiled as they watched this exchange. Robin walked past them, his arm draped over Hummingbird's shoulder.

"Rorek!" Thetis called, looking left and right for her dashing beau. She stopped short of the rest of the group and fumbled in her pocket when it emitted a high chirping sound. She pulled a small, gray, black streaked creature from the pocket and stroked its head with her finger. It chattered at her and she giggled as it climbed her arm to rest on her shoulder.

"Yes, we're home. Now, where is that Rorek?" Thetis said. She pulled her luggage along on its small wheels and greeted the rest of their friends.

"Welcome home, Titans," Bumblebee greeted them, opening her arms to hug them. After unloading all of their things and getting the status report and mission summaries from Bumblebee, Titans East took their leave and most of the returning team sat down, exhausted, in the ops room.

"God it feels good to be home," Hummingbird muttered.

"I'll second that," Rumble added.

"What time is it?" asked Catalyst.

"A little after five," replied Silver Nova.

"Anyone else hungry?" asked Hummingbird.

"Starving!" said Rumble.

"You're always hungry," laughed Robin.

"I'm still a growing boy I hope," Rumble shot back with a cheeky grin.

"Gimme the phone. We need pizza," Hummingbird said.

In the bedroom area, Thetis knocked timidly on Rorek's door. She was still baffled at how he could be absent from their arrival and still be hiding in his room so close to dinner time.

"Rorek?" Thetis called. "Are you in there?" She bit her lip in mild worry. "I'm home now…won't you come out and talk to me? I've missed you!" When he didn't answer, Thetis squeezed her eyes closed against the tears falling from them and ran to her room still pulling her luggage along behind her.

"Emily? What's wrong?" asked Catalyst, walking down the steps into the bedroom area. When she ignored him, Catalyst looked at Rorek's bedroom door in suspicion. Had Rorek said something to Thetis to make her cry? A hand on Catalyst's shoulder stopped him from immediately going to find out.

"What's going on? Is that Emily I hear?" asked Robin.

"Yeah. She was here a second ago and took off running. I haven't seen Rorek since we got home—has he even come out to say hi to her?" Catalyst asked.

"I don't think I've seen him either," Robin said. Catalyst started to pull out of Robin's grip and suddenly Robin got the picture.

"Whoa, here…we told him that if he broke Emmie's heart we'd break his neck. You don't really think that he lost interest in her in the week we've been gone?" Robin said.

"That's what I need to find out," Catalyst grumbled, reaching for the door.

"Hey, whoa, let me do it," Robin said, futilely attempting to keep Catalyst away from the door.

"She's my sister," Catalyst argued.

"Exactly. You're mad. Let me talk to him and at least find out what his deal is," Robin said. Reluctantly, Catalyst gave in and Robin proceeded to knock on the door.

"Hey, Rorek, it's Robin. Can I come in?" he asked. Finally, the silver haired hero peeked out the door and admitted him into the room.

"Friend Robin, I fear I have done something awful…" Rorek whispered. "I feel such shame that I cannot possibly face lovely Emily without a remorse such that I have never felt!" Confused, Robin asked him to explain.

"Whilst you were all on Tamaran, Bumblebee treated us all to dinner and I…I danced with Aries…" Rorek confessed, his long hair spilling over his shoulders as he leaned forward to rest his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Robin sat down on the bed next to him and gave him a moment before replying.

"So?"

"So?! I've betrayed her! I've thrown her fragile young heart to the shades and shown affection to another woman!" he lamented. "How can she be prevailed upon to forgive me when I've shown so little regard for her feelings?" Rorek cried. Robin put his arm around Rorek's shoulders.

"I don't know what the custom was where you came from, Rorek, and I know that you feel bad about this, but here on earth, there's no reason to be ashamed for that. Aries is our friend and you danced with her as a friend, right?" Robin said. Rorek nodded. "Then let it go. Emily missed you a lot in the last week. She was really looking forward to seeing you up on the roof with the rest of the team when we got back and you weren't there. You wouldn't come out of your room and now she thinks you're upset about something. Go talk to her."

"Very well. You are certain that she will not be upset?" Rorek asked in caution.

"Just tell her that you danced with Aries while she was gone and you felt like you had betrayed her. She'll think you're noble and gallant and she'll forgive you. Trust me, she'll be more upset if you avoid her than if you come clean," Robin advised him. Rorek nodded, straightened his scarf, and then exited the room with Robin. As soon as they were in the corridor, a screech and a sob issued from Thetis' room. Catalyst returned, and the three boys launched themselves down the corridor and around the corner to where Thetis' room was situated.

"Emily! What's wrong?" Robin cried.

"It's not physical," Catalyst said, telepathically analyzing the situation. His mind was suddenly pierced by a stabbing pain. "Ouch! It's emotional!"

"This is all my fault!" Rorek murmured. Robin opened the door and discovered Thetis sitting on the floor of her bedroom, her face soaked in tears and the body of Honey, Thetis' crème colored cockatiel in her hands. Around her sat her other animals, Alexander, her gray tabby cat, Manfred, her large, red, lop-eared rabbit, and Hercules, her mouse. Hercules' nose twitched as he stared up at Thetis. His quiet squeak of concern was barely audible over Thetis' sobs. Rorek immediately dropped to his knees beside her, as did Robin and Catalyst.

"Dearest Emily, what has happened to your beloved bird?" Rorek asked gently.

"I came in my room and she was shaking…I picked her up and held her and she just died!" Thetis wailed.

"What's going on?" asked Hummingbird, coming into the room with the other Titans.

"Emmie's bird died," Catalyst said, looking up at her.

"Mas and Menos were supposed to feed them all for me while I was gone! Didn't they feed Honey?" Thetis sobbed.

"Of course they did, darling," Rorek said, stroking Emily's hair. "Perhaps Honey was simply old and it was her time to leave this world."

"I would have known!" Thetis screeched. Alexander and Manfred retreated to Thetis' bed and fearless Hercules leapt up onto her knee. Catalyst gently took the bird from Thetis' hands and used his powers to scan the body.

"She was older than you thought…it was just her time, Emmie. Her little heart gave out. It wasn't anything Mas and Menos did wrong," Catalyst told her. Thetis leaned into Rorek's arms for a moment and then seemed to finally notice that he was there.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, her teal eyes snapping at her dashing hero.

"Forgive me, dearest heart, I felt unworthy to see you. I danced with sweet Aries while you were away and I wasn't sure how you would feel about my spending time with another," Rorek murmured. Thetis' tears dried and she looked ruefully into his eyes.

"But, Aries is our friend! Toby said that Kyler danced with Mas and Menos and he's not mad at her! Why would you think that I would be mad at you?" Thetis asked.

"I was such a fool, Emily. To think I doubted your heart for a moment…can you ever forgive me?" Rorek asked. Thetis turned to face him and then threw herself into his arms.

"Of course, I forgive you! I missed you so much!" Thetis said, snuggling in his arms. "Don't ever doubt me again!" Rorek sighed in relief and held Thetis tightly in his arms.

"I swear it," he whispered.


	2. Feeling Beautiful

**Chapter 2: Feeling Beautiful **

Raven closed the door of the master bathroom that she shared with Changeling and removed her long white cloak. Contemplating her figure in the mirror, Raven ran her hands over the hills and valleys of her body and assumed various angles as she critically examined her physique. She sighed audibly; she simply couldn't find an angle that pleased her.

Changeling, in the guise of a salamander, peered beneath the bathroom door and witnessed this harsh examination. He knew that because they were growing a little older, and because she had carried their four children, that Raven felt she was losing her figure. But to him she was just as stunning as the day he married her and he could tell by this display of displeasure that it was time to remind her once again.

Tiptoeing about in their bedroom while she showered, Changeling dimmed the lights, lit a few of her warm, vanilla scented candles, and spread rose petals over their bedspread. Satisfied with the ambience of the room, he located a bottle of massage oil and placed it near the bed. By the time this was done, he heard the water shut off, and he waited a few more minutes before knocking on the bathroom door. She murmured, "Come in," and he slipped inside. Raven was wrapped in a warm blue towel and was brushing her hair.

"Hi, baby," he said softly, winding his arms around her waist from behind. Taking a deep breath of her newly applied bath splash, he planted a kiss on her neck and added, "If you're all done in here, why don't you leave on that towel and come out here. I've got a surprise for you." Raven set down her brush and lifted her hand to stroke his face.

"I don't think I'm in the mood tonight, Gar," she said softly.

"There's more to it than that," he said patiently. "I want to give you a massage…then if you feel like making love to me afterward…I think I could be open to that suggestion." Raven giggled softly at his playful humor and preceded him back into the bedroom. She gasped at the modifications he made and turned to kiss him in pleased surprise before he coaxed her onto their bed face down. Carefully, Changeling loosened the towel and pulled it away from her back before taking some of the oil in his hands and applying it to her back. Raven moaned happily and Changeling smiled.

Slowly, methodically, he rubbed her tired muscles and generously applied kisses to her bare flesh whenever the opportunity presented itself. At one point in the treatment, Changeling leaned over to his wife's ear and whispered, "Your curves are so beautiful, Raven…I just love to touch you, baby." There was a silence for a while and then he heard her sniffle and wipe tears from her eyes. Changeling ceased his massage and covered her up before lying down beside her. He stroked her back soothingly and lightly kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong, angel face?" he asked softly. "Did I hurt you?" Raven shook her head.

"Everything's fine…it's just…I thought I was getting fat…my body's not what it used to be and I'm far from the raving beauty that Starfire is. She even makes pregnancy look good," Raven replied. Changeling tightened his grip on her and kissed her again.

"Raven…there is no one on Earth or anywhere else that is or ever will be as beautiful as you are to me," Changeling said firmly. Raven sat up slowly, still holding the towel against her. Changeling sat up with her and sat quietly with their faces centimeters apart.

"How do you do that…?" Raven whispered.

"What's that?" he said with a grin.

"You manage to make me feel beautiful and sexy no matter what else I convince myself I am," she said.

"You are beautiful and sexy…and you're the love of my life. I can't imagine a worse hell than spending even a day without you in my life," Changeling said. Awe-struck, Raven could only stare for a moment before she closed the distance between them and soundly kissed him, melting into his arms as the towel fell away from her body.

"Remember that suggestion you made when I got out of the shower?" she murmured between kisses.

"What about it?" he teased.

"I think I feel like it now," she replied. Laughing heartily, he relaxed as Raven pulled them to the bed again.


	3. Good News, Bad News, Worse News

**Chapter 3: Good News, Bad News, Worse News**

"Morning, Bruce," Superman said, turning as Batman entered the operations room of the Watch Tower.

"You said I had a message," Batman said.

"Did you and Diana decide, yet?" Superman bantered.

"Yes. We're going. We've decided that since the Titans are here now, there's no need for some of us old fuddy-duddys," Batman teased. Superman chuckled, but looked at Batman as if he was waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"But?"

"It's not going to be easy. Pretty hard to teach this old dog a new trick. It'll be nice to be able to spend real husband-and-wife time with Diana, though. I tried to call Alfred this morning to let him know that we're moving home by the end of the month, and I couldn't raise him," Batman finished. Superman looked at the floor for a moment and then looked his friend in the eyes.

"There's a reason you couldn't reach Alfred this morning. Bruce, the old man passed away last night. There was no illness, he wasn't sick, he wasn't in any pain…he just went peacefully in his sleep. I'm really sorry, Bruce. He's been with your family probably his whole adult life, hasn't he?" Superman said. Batman was silent a while and Superman patiently waited.

"He raised me after my parents died…he helped me build the Batcave, the Batmobile…he made me who I am…"

"If you need the day to go put all the affairs in order, take it. I've already pulled you off the roster for today and Diana too," Superman said.

"No need to burden her with this," Batman said softly.

"She's your wife, Bruce," Superman pressed gently.

"What about me?" Wonder Woman called, entering the room with a cheeky grin. "What's with all the boy talk over here? Conspiring to get rid of me now that I'm retiring?" Her smile was as vivid as the day she joined the team and Batman never could resist it, but today was different.

"Diana, I need you to go planet-side with Bruce and head for Gotham. You've got some work to do," Superman said.

"What's happened?" Wonder Woman asked, her expression now reflecting concern.

"Alfred passed away last night," Superman repeated. Wonder Woman's expression changed yet again as she approached her husband.

"Bruce…"

"I'll go get the jet ready," Batman said, leaving the room. The two watched him leave and then Superman rested his hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder.

"What was it?" she asked without turning around.

"In his sleep. It was just his time, Diana," Superman said.

"Oh, Clark, what am I going to do with him?" Diana said, finally turning to face him. Superman gently pulled Wonder Woman into his embrace and she wept on his shoulder for a while. She dried her eyes minutes later and then went to join Batman in the jet hangar.

As Batman descended the levels of the space station toward the hangar, he met up with Nightwing.

"Morning," Nightwing grinned, stepping into the elevator with his mentor. "How were things while we were gone?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Batman said shortly and without looking at him. Nightwing raised an eyebrow and listened for a moment. When Batman didn't continue, Nightwing tried again.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Alfred's dead," Batman answered coldly. He stepped off the elevator and into the hangar. Nightwing was so blind-sided by the statement that he almost forgot to get off the elevator and follow him to get an explanation.

"Do you need me to come to Gotham with you?" Nightwing offered.

"No. Superman already took Diana and me off the roster. She's coming with me," Batman said.

"That's probably best. Be sure to let us know when the funeral is—I'll radio the kids and tell them what's happened," Nightwing said.

"Dick?" Batman called as Nightwing walked back toward the elevator. The younger hero stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

By the time the Steel City Titans returned to their home, there was a surprise waiting for Bumblebee on the front step.

"Herald, what are you doing here?" she asked, obviously pleased that he was there.

"You didn't really think that 'see you soon' meant anything more than a day, did you?" he teased. Titans East shared a hearty laugh and proceeded into the tower with their new friend.

"Did we just have a real funeral for a cockatiel?" Rumble murmured to Catalyst as they walked back toward the tower.

"She was important to Emily. We'd have done the same thing if it was your bird and you know it," Catalyst said.

"You see, that's your first mistake. I wouldn't have a bird," Rumble retorted. Catalyst ruffled Rumble's hair and laughed, stopping to wait for the others. Hummingbird was on her way up the path.

"Can we talk?" Catalyst asked his twin sister.

"Of course. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to talk about you and Robin," Catalyst said, smoothing back his short blue hair.

"What about us?" Hummingbird asked, already knowing at least some of what her twin was going to say.

"I'm worried about the two of you moving so fast," Catalyst said.

"Jason and I already talked about that. He said his grandmother gave him the ring at the ball, and he thought that it would be the perfect time to pop the question. I only accepted on the condition that we not make it official until we're old enough," Hummingbird said, squinting in the morning sunlight.

"Really?" Catalyst said, mildly surprised that in the glow of the infatuation he thought she was getting swept up in both had kept a rational head.

"Yes, really. Momma raised us all better than that. I've had that discussion with Emily and Rorek, too," Hummingbird added, starting again to walk back toward the tower.

"Rorek's a perfect Victorian gentleman. He won't lay a hand on Emily until she says the word," Catalyst said.

"That's what I was worried about," Hummingbird said, stepping back into the lobby. "Emmie's smart, but she's thirteen. You remember what it was like to be thirteen, Toby."

"Unfortunately," he muttered.

"Momma said she'd help us with anything in that respect. I'm not as worried as I was," Hummingbird said.

"Good. Then….I don't have to remind you that if he tries anything I'll break his half-alien hands?" Catalyst said. Hummingbird laughed as she closed the door behind the last of her teammates.

"Emily, what is that?" Rumble asked when the Tamaranian creature peered over Thetis's shoulder.

"I brought her home from Tamaran with me. Her name is Sugar," Thetis said, petting the little squirrel like creature as it make a chattering sound.

"Just be careful with her. We don't need your cat to mistake her for a snack," Robin said, picking Sugar off Thetis's shoulder and lightly scratching her ears. In return, Sugar chattered happily and twitched her tail.

"Anyone hungry? It's almost lunch time," Hummingbird said.

"I'm starved," said Proteus. "Hey, Toby, is Auntie Raven okay? She looked like she wasn't feeling well when we got home."

"As far as I know she's okay, why?" Catalyst asked, setting the table.

"Aw, nothin'," he said. "It's just that my telemetry readings when I walked past her spiked on some of her hormones. Maybe she's coming down with something?"

"I think all of our parents are old enough to take care of themselves," said Robin, preparing juice to drink with lunch.

"If there was something seriously wrong, I'd have felt it by now," Catalyst said crunching a piece of celery. "Don't worry about it."

After lunch, most of the young Titans went their separate ways. For his part, Rumble slumped in his chair behind his computer and idly shuffled through files in the archives. He had recently taken a liking to looking through the histories of the original Titans and watching the team evolve into what it had now become. Clicking on his mother's file, he smiled at the picture of her that appeared. Along with what was known about his maternal grandparents—CIA agents—his name and his little sister's were listed beneath that as well as the date that his parents married. Leaning forward in the chair a little, Rumble noted something he hadn't seen before: the date that his parents married was after his birthday. Rumble clicked his name and his own file popped up. For the first time, he took a good look at his statistics and discovered that the blank that should have had his father's name in it contained a question mark.

"But…Arsenal's my dad…" Rumble muttered to himself. "There's gotta be some sort of mistake…" He knew he would need Hummingbird's authorization to change anything in the archives, so he resolved to talk to her that weekend when their parents came home for the summer dance in Jump City.


	4. Family Resolutions

**Chapter 4: Family Resolutions**

Friday afternoon a month later couldn't come fast enough for the young heroes. Each knew that as soon as their missions and responsibilities were finished on the Watch Tower, their parents would be boarding a transport ship and heading for Titans Tower.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this, Raven?" Changeling asked. Raven continued to pack their luggage and nodded.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be careful what I eat this weekend. My stomach is a little sensitive," Raven replied. Changeling tossed another of his tee-shirts into the suitcase as he walked to the bed and wound his arms around Raven's middle. He slowly lowered his head to her shoulder and held her.

"I love you," he whispered. Raven smiled.

"I love you, too," she replied. A knock at the door interrupted this quiet intimacy and Changeling went to answer it.

"Hey, guys, almost ready?" asked Arsenal, a grin plastered on his face.

"What do you need, Roy?" Changeling asked, knowing the smile anywhere.

"Look, Ginny's not feeling so hot we're thinking of skipping out on the festivities. Would you guys mind taking Erin with you? She deserves to go and see her big brother and have some fun," Arsenal said.

"Well, misery loves company, right? Raven's been a bit under the weather, too. They could keep each other busy," Changeling suggested.

"Ginny's sick?" Raven asked, zipping the suitcase and joining them at the door.

"Didn't we tell you guys? We're pregnant again," Arsenal said proudly. Changeling and Raven looked at each other in surprise and smiled back at Arsenal.

"What?" asked Arsenal, raising an eyebrow.

"We are, too!" Raven stammered. The three shared a laugh for a moment before Nightwing and Starfire came upon the scene and soon, the whole team had been informed of the good news.

As they settled into the transport, Chameleon looked at her mother with a puzzled look on her little face.

"Mamma, what's 'pregnant' mean?" she asked, fiddling with a bit of her purple hair.

"It means that Auntie Raven and Auntie Torque are going to have babies in a few months," Terra said, strapping Coral in and then Cerdian.

"Where does the baby come from, Mamma?" asked Cerdian.

"Ask your father in a few years," Terra whispered as she stroked Cerdian's face and kissed the top of his head.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Hawkeye, strapping herself into her seat. Arsenal smiled at his daughter and double checked her seatbelt.

"Mommy's okay, sweetie. She's just not feeling well this weekend. Remember we talked about mommy's baby, right?" Arsenal said, sitting down next to her.

"But, Daddy, how did the baby get into Mommy's tummy?" Hawkeye asked.

"We'll talk about this when we come home, okay?" Arsenal said, patting Hawkeye's shoulder.

When the transport carrying the elder Titans landed atop Titans Tower, Hummingbird was still straightening up the Ops Room.

"They'll be here any minute!" she screeched.

"Calm down, Livie. It's just our parents," Robin said as he, Rumble and Beast Boy watched their team leader run frantically to and fro. The door to the Ops Room slid open minutes later and Nightwing's handsome face was the first to appear.

"Dad!" Robin called, causing Hummingbird to stop what she was doing. Robin let his father fold him into a big hug and Hummingbird smiled as her little brother, Beast Boy, ran to their father's arms.

"There's my boy," Changeling said, hugging him tight.

"Is there a stereo on somewhere? I hear music," Raven said. Hummingbird closed her eyes in a demonstration of swiftly declining patience.

"Toby has been in his Chopin period ever since we got home from Tamaran. It was cool at first, but he's been at it for weeks! It's all he plays!" Olivia grumbled.

"That's incredible," said Torque. "He should be playing at Carnegie Hall!"

"Don't give him any more delusions of grandeur," Hummingbird mumbled. Slowly, the other Young Titans filtered into the room and greeted their parents. Still a bit shy but willing to give it a try, Rorek and Kyler accompanied the Logan kids to their parents' side. Seeing Rorek in person nearly stole Raven's breath.

"You're just like I imagined….that's amazing," she said softly as Rorek gallantly bowed and kissed her hand.

"A summer flower hath not your radiance, dear Raven. What a delight my heart holds to see you again," he said. Thetis giggled and Raven blushed. She looked up at Changeling and gently prodded him, saying, "Why can't you talk like that sometimes?"

"Hi, mom," said Rumble, melting into Torque's arms.

"Hi, baby, what's wrong?" Torque asked, noting Rumble's lack of enthusiasm.

"Can I talk to you later? Alone?" Rumble asked.

"Sure. Anytime, okay?" Torque said, kissing Rumble's forehead.

"Everything okay, slugger?" Arsenal asked his son.

"Yeah, It's okay. Where's…Erin!" Rumble cried. Hawkeye bounded across the room and threw herself into Rumble's arms.

"Brother! I missed you, Aidan!" Hawkeye squealed.

"I missed you, too," Rumble said affectionately as he ruffled her ponytail.

"Guess what? Guess what? Mamma's gonna have a baby!" Hawkeye gushed. "and so is Auntie Raven! And Auntie Starfire's baby is going to be here any day now!"

"Mom? You're really pregnant?" Rumble said. The other Titans laughed and proceeded to confirm Hawkeye's report.

"So, Reese was right," Catalyst said.

"What do you mean?" said Changeling.

"When we got back from Tamaran, Reese said that he thought some of mom's hormones were off balance. I guess he was right after all," Catalyst explained.

"You can say it, I'm a genius," Proteus said with a cheeky grin. After sharing another round of laughter, Arsenal interrupted the group, calling out, "I'm starving, let's eat!"

"You're always hungry, Roy!" Cyborg replied. The luscious smell of steaks, hamburgers, ribs and tofu hotdogs cooking on the grill filled the air minutes later on the roof of the Tower.

"How are you feeling, Auntie Star?" Hummingbird asked as she handed her aunt a plate of food.

"I am ready for my child to come forth. In truth, I should not have traveled in this condition, but I could not bear to be there when everyone was here. I am not very hungry today, but I will partake of whatever I can for the sake of the baby," Starfire replied. Nightwing sat down beside Starfire a moment later and softly kissed her.

"Soon, dear. The baby will come soon, don't you worry," Nightwing said. Hummingbird smiled and returned to the buffet table. As she began loading a plate of her own, she gasped as Robin tiptoed up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"How's it going?" he asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he fell in line behind her.

"Great. This was an awesome idea," Hummingbird replied. Robin's face lit up even more when he caught sight of the large glittering bauble on Hummingbird's right hand.

"You're wearing your ring!" he said happily.

"Of course I am," she replied, turning to look at him. "You gave it to me." Slowly, she leaned closer to him and he took the hint, preparing to kiss her. Just before their lips met, Proteus' grinning face peered up between them.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet?" he teased. Hummingbird smiled and blushed and Robin took a good natured swat at Proteus as the younger boy ducked away giggling.

"Beat it, egghead," Robin said with a laugh.

As the youngest Titans played on the roof under the watchful eye of their parents, young Beast Boy wailed in shock when he discovered that little Chameleon had borrowed his collection of stuffed action figures and was playing with them with Fortune and Hawkeye.

"What are you doing?" he screeched. "Those are mine! You're ruining them!"

"They're just dolls, Caleb," Fortune said, looking up as she held the figure that resembled her father.

"You didn't ask," he replied, trembling and starting to cry. "You're getting them all dirty!"

"Don't worry, Caleb. Faith can clean them up with her powers, can't you, Faith?" Hawkeye suggested. Fortune nodded and extended her hand over the figures, charming each of them to become like new again. Beast Boy mumbled 'thank you' and swallowed his tears as he gathered his toys and took them downstairs to his bedroom. Upon arriving there, he arranged them on the shelf in married pairs.

"…Uncle Tempest, Auntie Terra, Uncle Nightwing, Auntie Starfire…and Mamma and Dad go over here," he said, placing the figures of his parents on his bed, where he could sleep with them at night.

"Are you all right, Caleb?" a voice called from the doorway. His mother, dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose white top looked at him with maternal concern. Beast Boy nodded, but couldn't seem to shake his somber mood.

"Mamma, when this baby comes, will I still be your baby?" Little Beast Boy asked. "Livie says that I won't be your baby anymore." Raven sat down on the edge of the bed and Beast Boy came to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Caleb, you are all my babies and nothing, not even death, could make me love you any less," Raven said.

"Mamma, is it fun to be a big brother?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's a good question for your big brother, Toby," Raven said with a smile as Beast Boy's attitude began to brighten.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Beast Boy asked. Raven grinned and whispered in her youngest son's ear.

"Really, Mamma?" he asked.

"Really. And no one else knows, so it's just between you and me, all right?" Raven said. Beast Boy nodded and hugged his mother tightly before returning with her to the roof.

Rumble sat down beside his mother and she affectionately rubbed his back.

"Ready to go dancing tonight, Aidan?" Torque asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna be great. Mom, can I ask you something?" Rumble replied.

"Sure, baby, what's on your mind?" Torque said, sitting up more properly.

"I was doing some research in the archives and I found out that the space where dad's name should be is empty. Do you think it's just a typo?" Rumble asked. Torque suddenly grew very serious.

"I promise we'll talk about this later on tonight after the dance, okay? Your sister's been looking forward to this and I don't want to ruin it for her. We will talk about it, okay?" Torque said.

"Okay, mom, I believe you," Rumble said with a grin. Torque opened her arms and Rumble leaned into them as she held him close.

"I love you, Aidan," Torque murmured.

"I love you, too, Mom," Rumble replied.

"All aboard!" Arsenal cried from the door. "Time to get going, everybody!"

"Whoo-hoo! Let's party!" Proteus cried.

"Booyah! I'll second that!" Cyborg said, hoisting Fortune up onto his shoulder as she giggled with joy.

When the Titans arrived, the street dance was just warming up as popular music blared from the speakers. As expected, the younger Titans far outlasted their parents on the dance floor, and everyone went home that night, tired, satisfied, and happy. In the excitement of the evening, Rumble forgot about the conversation he had planned to have with his mother, but made up for it in the morning, when she came to wake him up.

"You got really serious when I asked about that blank in the archives. What's up, mom?" Rumble asked, pulling his favorite bright orange tee-shirt over his head and running his hand through his straight brown hair. Torque sat down on the bed after smoothing the covers and beckoned for Rumble to join her there.

"I guess part of me was hoping that you wouldn't ask about it and that I wouldn't have to explain it to you. But I love you and I don't want you to think that I deliberately kept it from you. You were just too young until now to understand what happened," Torque began.

"Understand what, mom?" Rumble asked.

"The reason that the space for your father's name is blank is because I don't know who your father was," Torque said. Rumble's confusion was blatant on his thirteen year old face.

"What do you mean you don't know? Arsenal's my dad, isn't he?" Rumble asked.

"Baby, the year that you and Emily were born, a villain called Brother Blood held all of us women and Jason and Olivia hostage. One of the men that was supposed to be guarding us forced me into another room away from the others. He beat me and he took advantage of me," Torque said.

"Took advantage…you mean he—he raped you?" Rumble said in shock.

"Yes, baby, he did," Torque said softly, biting her lip as tears spilled over the corners of her eyes.

"Then you got pregnant with me? That man that beat you up and raped you is my father?" Rumble cried. Torque couldn't control the tears. Every time that terrible word escaped her son's mouth it stung her heart.

"Aidan, honey, listen to me," Torque said, attempting to calm him.

"Why did dad raise me if I wasn't his son?" Aidan added. "Why does he even call me his son? Did he even try to find that man and get him for what he did to you?"

"Aidan, stop and listen to me for a minute," Torque pleaded.

"Aidan, please listen to your mother and me, would you?" said another voice. Arsenal walked calmly into the room and pulled up a chair.

"I don't understand…" Rumble wept.

"The simplest way I can explain it, Aidan, is that I was in love with your mother long before she and the other Lady Titans disappeared. When we found her—and you—left for dead, it was the hardest thing I've ever done not to track down the man that did this. I had to keep telling myself that that wouldn't help. What mattered to me were you and your mom and as long as the two of you were alive and safe, you were all I needed. It's not that I didn't care about the man that hurt your mom. I cared about her more," Arsenal said. Rumble knelt on the floor as he cried and Arsenal gently joined him there, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. "As for why I raised you: the first time I held you in my arms I knew that you were my son. I didn't care who else's blood ran in your veins. I knew then that you needed a man in your life, and I was ready to be that man. It won't be too many years now before you're going to want to call yourself a man. If you learn anything from me, learn this: family is not just the family that you are born into, not just the people who share your bloodlines. Aidan, we're all blessed with two families. The one we're born with, and the one we choose. I chose you and your mom, and I love you. Is that clear?" Speechless Rumble could only nod and throw his arms around Arsenal. Torque eased herself onto the floor and wound her arms around them as Hawkeye came to stand in the doorway.

"Mommy?" Hawkeye called. Both Arsenal and Torque beckoned and Hawkeye joined them, completing the huddle of hugs and kisses on the bedroom floor. Arsenal looked up a few minutes later and said, "Whew…that's done. Who's hungry?" Arsenal shared laughter with his family as he helped them all up off the floor and walked with them downstairs for breakfast.


	5. Control

**Chapter 5: Control **

When Catalyst's alarm clock went off early on a sunny Saturday a week later, he quickly rolled over and silenced it. He took a deep breath and stretched before leaving the warmth of his bed. As soon as he was dressed and his straight blue hair had been brushed into something approaching order, he tiptoed through the corridors of the Tower to the studio where their musical instruments were kept. In addition to being a talented pianist, Catalyst loved the rhythm of the drums. He sat down on the low stool behind the trap set and stretched once more before picking up the drumsticks and running through a series of warm-ups: rolls, progressions, basic rhythms, and then put on the large set of headphones wired take signals from the receiver on the ceiling. He pressed a series of buttons on the console near the wall and a song, minus the percussion lines, played through the headphones. Catalyst felt the rhythm in his being and sat back down beginning to practice for the local battle of the bands concert that was planned for a month from then. He and his teammates—his siblings included—had been planning for this concert for the past six months by choosing and rehearsing songs that the teens would take turns singing and playing, rotating instruments as they rolled from one song to another. Catalyst smiled with pride as he noted that his young brother, Beast Boy, was making his drumming debut at this concert. As he played, Catalyst could hear Robin's voice singing along with his guitar, Hummingbird's base, and Silver Nova's piano blaring through the headphones. Proteus would be providing synthesizer and other supplemental sounds, and the result had even impressed their parents, most of them accomplished musicians in their own right.

"_Only the strongest will survive!_

_Lead me to heaven when we die!_

_I have a shadow on the wall!_

_I'll be the one to save us all!_

_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
Caught inside this tidal wave  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
Knowing I will walk alone  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way!_" Robin sang. Catalyst lost himself in the music and thus, had no idea that another person was awake early and walking softly around the Tower. Silver Nova slipped down the corridor and down the stairs, keying her way into the practice arena. Once the door had closed behind her and she was certain that no one had followed her, Silver Nova took a breath and used the voice command to begin her customized training simulation. As the first wave of small drones flew at her, Silver Nova balled up her fists and concentrated, sending the Geiger counter built into the wall of the room clicking so hard it was nearly a buzz in Silver Nova's ears. One by one the drones came within reach of her fierce metal-manipulating radiation and they exploded. Silver Nova extended her hand to the last one and turned it over, drawing the drone closer and then focusing her energies to make it melt, rather than explode.

The next wave of drones was larger, and ground based. Silver Nova took them hand-to-hand, using the martial art combat maneuvers that the older Titans had taught them and that Hummingbird continued to teach and enforce. To this she also supplemented her powers, using them to singe, incapacitate and then destroy the drones.

The third and final wave of the training simulation was a combination of the two previous ones, sending both the smaller, flying drones and the larger, landed drones running toward Silver Nova from different corners of the room. Silver Nova screamed and bent down, slamming her fists against the floor and sending a focused wave of radiation at the ground drones, knocking them off balance and turning their metal tracks and rollers to scrap and rust. She then used combinations of her powers and the martial arts she had been taught to defeat the remaining drones. After she kicked the last flying drone and sent it flying against the wall to explode and fall into a heap with its counterparts, Silver Nova noted that the Geiger counter had slowed considerably. Carefully checking once more that her teammates had not discovered her, Silver Nova pulled off her boots and mesh leggings. Carefully, she removed the rest of her uniform a piece at a time. Now clad only in a pair of dark blue shorts and a skimpy white tank top, she concentrated on the radiation counter on the wall. It had not spiked again. Good, she thought, this time just maybe…Minutes went by and still the counter remained within acceptable levels. At this point, her teammates could have walked in and not been affected by the radiation that her body naturally gave off. Silver Nova now retrieved the hand-held Geiger counter and scanned herself. Once again, no matter how long she waited, the counter didn't move out of acceptable radiation ranges. Her heart beat wildly at this. Control. For years she had been struggling to control the radiation and over the past several months she had achieved only enough to keep the danger at bay for minutes at a time. None of her teammates knew about her early morning solo training sessions, but one of them would now. She knew that Catalyst rose early on Saturday mornings to practice. He would have to be the first to know; before Hummingbird, before Robin, before anyone else. For the first time in years, Silver Nova stepped into the living space of Titans Tower without her uniform.

"Toby!"

Silver Nova jogged down the corridor and up the stairs, bounding to the music room and stopping to catch her breath just outside the door. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her, tiptoeing along the wall as Catalyst drummed with his eyes closed, completely absorbed by the music. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Silver Nova and dropped his drumsticks and headphones in panic.

"Kyler! What are you doing? Where's your uniform?" he yelled, knocking over the stool as he got up and stumbled a step back. Conflicting emotions raged through his body. He knew Silver Nova's powers to be life-threatening if left unchecked, but at the same time he wasn't prepared for this tantalizing look at her without the protective uniform.

"Toby, I did it! I can control it!" Silver Nova pleaded.

"Overnight?" he cried. "That's impossible!"

"No! I've been working for months! I did it, Toby, I finally did it!" Silver Nova continued. "I've been getting up early and training in the arena!"

"I…I still…" Catalyst stammered. He wanted to believe her, but he also cared about the team enough to doubt that such overwhelming abilities could be conquered at all.

"Here," Silver Nova said, walking forward and pressing the hand-held Geiger counter into Catlayst's hand. "See for yourself. I did it, Toby. I can control it! I can!" Carefully, Catalyst scanned Silver Nova as she stood before him, her breath still heaving in her chest and short section of silver curls falling in her face. Catalyst put down the Geiger counter with still-trembling hands minutes later, after the most intense silence the youngsters had ever endured.

"Holy Azar…" Toby breathed. Tears crested in Silver Nova's eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" she whispered. Catalyst reached over to touch her and she leaned into his hand, nestling her face against it. Half a second later, Catalyst kissed the petite brunette in front of him, sweeping his arms around her and holding her close as if to drive away all of the deep-seeded fear that had been there inside him. He adored and trusted Silver Nova, but he had not realized until then just how much he had wanted to touch her, hold her, run his hands through her hair, and oh, to kiss her! As if a dam broke, Silver Nova started to cry and Catalyst gasped softly as they fumbled to kneel on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Catalyst asked, stroking her hair and brushing away her tears.

"No one's been able to really touch me in so long…not since my mom died," Silver Nova wept. "I'd forgotten how good it felt." Catalyst bit his lip to keep from crying with her.

"You'll never forget again, I swear," Catalyst said, hugging her again as she clutched him close and continued to cry. Her skin was soft and her hair sweet-smelling. Catalyst could have spent the rest of his life sitting there on the floor with Silver Nova in his arms.

"Could we just sit here and you just hold me for the rest of the day?" Silver Nova joked half-heartedly.

"Anything you want," Catalyst murmured. The two laughed for a moment and then sat quietly wrapped in each other's arms until Hummingbird's voice called through the loudspeaker for breakfast.

"Pancakes!" shrieked Beast Boy, climbing down off the bunk in his room and pulling on jeans and a red Titans tee-shirt. Red was, after all, his favorite color. He bounded down the corridor and into the ops room, sliding into his place at the table. His teammates and siblings grinned as he stared at the stack of fluffy pancakes in the middle of the table.

Hummingbird was setting a pitcher of maple syrup on the table and admonishing Rumble to wait for the others when Catalyst led Silver Nova into the room. She was wearing jeans, a pale blue button down shirt and flip-flops instead of her uniform. All movement stopped and Hummingbird started to speak as she looked up and then stared from Silver Nova to Catalyst and back.

"About time you guys graced…us…with your…presence," she slowed herself to a stop in shock.

"Kyler looks different, Livie," Beast Boy said.

"Your uniform! Kyler! You're not wearing your uniform!" Proteus cried.

"Are you insane?" Hummingbird shouted. "Toby, get away from her, she'll kill you!"

Before Silver Nova could burst into the tears that he knew were just at the edge of her eyes as she fumbled to speak, Catalyst jumped to her defense. He ran to his twin and pressed the Geiger counter into her hands.

"What's going on, Toby?" she demanded angrily.

"You have to check it out or you'll never believe me," Catalyst said. "Come on, check it."

"This can't be possible," Thetis mumbled. Rorek had taken up a position behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"That's because it isn't!" Hummingbird growled.

"Just turn on the counter, Livie, please," Catalyst begged. Hummingbird's look could have peeled her twin brother's skin. Without a word, she turned on the counter and the rest of the Young Titans waited with bated breath as the counter whirred and clicked. Robin cautiously peeked over Hummingbird's shoulder and glanced at the digital readout. He looked at Hummingbird's determinedly angry expression in surprise and then looked at Silver Nova.

"You did it!" he said breathlessly. "You're controlling it!"

Silver Nova nodded and finally smiled as Robin crossed the room and gave her a big hug for the first time. Hummingbird remained glued to where she stood near the table as the rest of the team cheered and got up to go and do precisely what Robin had done: hug their friend. As soon as Robin's arms had folded around her, Silver Nova had lost the battle to contain her emotions again and started to cry. Robin pulled back a bit to look into her eyes and brush her tears with the back of his fingers.

"What's this? Don't cry, Kyler," he said softly. Both teens gasped softly as young Beast Boy ran full speed toward them and threw his arms around Silver Nova's waist.

"I get to hug Kyler!" he squealed. The others laughed as they took turns congratulating Silver Nova and marveling at her accomplishment. When the genera buzz had died down, Catalyst approached and gently parted his friends to get to Silver Nova, gently sweeping her into his embrace and boldly kissing her as their teammates whooped and whistled. When Silver Nova looked up, Hummingbird was finally approaching the group. She looked at her friends and then at Silver Nova. 

"Kyler…I…" she started, not quite sure how to say what she was thinking.

"I know," Silver Nova said, opening her arms. Hummingbird smiled and finally gave in, hugging Silver Nova tightly.

"I'm sorry I judged you like that," Hummingbird said softly as she held her.

"I understand. You didn't mean it that way. You only wanted to protect the team; protect your siblings. No hard feelings, okay?" Silver Nova said, looking Hummingbird in the eyes. The girls nodded and shared one more quick squeeze before remembering that their breakfast was still on the table.

"This is why we have a microwave," Rumble reminded the group. General laughter followed as the teens gathered breakfast and prepared to re-heat it to its original state. Robin slipped his arms around Hummingbird from behind her and kissed her when she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered, ruffling the short hair near her ears. "You don't like to apologize." Hummingbird smiled and stroked his face.

"It was worth the look on Toby's face…and yours," she whispered. "Let's eat."


	6. Ordinary Days

**Chapter 6: Ordinary Days**

Afternoon sun sifted through the trees in Gotham City as a tall, black haired, blue eyed 10 year old girl stood at the steps of Wayne Manor. Rosefire rocked on her heels as she waited for her older brother, the hero known as Robin, to finish tying his shoe. He grinned and patted her on the back before walking with her up the steps toward the house. They were approached by three figures coming to meet them. Bruce Wayne stopped before them and smiled cordially.

"Who is this who is come to my house?" he asked playfully. Beside him, his wife Diana grinned as she squeezed his arm. Rosefire made a graceful curtsey and replied, "Good sir, I have the honor to be Princess Rosemary Luand'r, Crown Princess of the Empire of Tamaran and this is my escort, my brother, Crown Prince Jason." Robin pretended to cough to cover his laughter but it didn't cover as well as he would have liked.

"I heard that! I'm telling!" Rosefire cried, rounding on her brother. Robin knelt to get closer to her eye level.

"No you won't. You're going to spend the weekend with Grandpa and Grandma Wayne and you'll behave like the princess mother taught you to be or I'm telling," Robin replied evenly. "I expect a good report when I come back to get you Monday morning."

"Monday? I get to stay an extra day?" Rosefire squealed, looking from Robin to her grandparents and back.

"Yes, pumpkin, you get to stay an extra day," Diana laughed. Rosefire squealed yet again and distributed extra hugs to her brother and grandparents before Robin stood and declared that he had to start for home if he was going to be back for dinner.

"Before you go, Jason, there's someone we'd like you to meet," Bruce said. The as yet un-introduced stranger, a young man of approximately 25 with black hair and blue eyes smiled serenely at them.

"Jason, Rosemary, I'd like you to meet Charles Abelard Pennyworth. He recently graduated butler's academy and he's been hired to…fill his late uncle's shoes," Bruce said. Diana squeezed Bruce's arm sympathetically. He had managed to say it without breaking down.

"I shall do my level best, Mister Wayne. A pleasure to meet you both," Charles said. His smile was warm and his demeanor was both professional and amiable. Robin could already tell why Bruce had chosen him aside from the obvious advantage that this was Alfred's nephew. To not have a Pennyworth in Wayne Manor was like not having hotdogs at a baseball game.

"May I take your bags and see you inside, Princess Rosemary?" Charles asked grandly, playing along with the game that Bruce and his granddaughter had begun. Rosefire giggled and told him that yes, he may do just that. Rosefire continued to giggle as Charles spoke eloquent British English to her on the way up the stairs toward the house. Robin laughed softly and looked at his grandparents. Hugging them both tightly, Robin lifted into the air and vanished seconds later from sight.

"It's going to be an interesting weekend," Bruce murmured, still grinning. "Wayne Manor hasn't had a child in it since before Jason was born."

"You're the one that assured her that she could come and visit whenever she felt the need to see her grandpa," Diana teased. Bruce stopped and turned to her, winding his strong hands around her waist.

"Now, that's quite enough out of you, Wonder Woman," Bruce teased softly.

"You like it and you know it, Batman," Diana replied, leaning in to kiss him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Bruce bantered. Diana puckered her forehead and pretended to think.

"No…lucky is for later tonight," she whispered, lightly kissing his ear. It took until they reached the top of the steps together for the pink blush to fade from Bruce's cheeks.

When Robin arrived back at Titans Tower, he walked into scrupulous quiet. He stopped in the middle of the entry and listened, straining for any noise—he heard none. His heart pounded for a few moments and he spotted a weapon lying on the chair nearest to where he stood. Picking it up, he began to carefully sweep through the main floor of the tower, covering any angle that could be occupied by an assailant. Minutes into his search for his teammates, Robin heard rapidly approaching footsteps and pressed himself into a depression in the shape of the walls. Hummingbird dashed past him and before he could reach out to grab her, three shots rang out and Hummingbird was knocked to the floor. The assailing person, a good head shorter than Hummingbird, caught up with her, checked for vital signs, and then ran, leaving her there on the floor. Robin left his hiding place as soon as the person was gone and ran to Hummingbird's side.

"Livie! Talk to me! Come on, wake up!" he coaxed, rolling Hummingbird onto her back. She moaned as she came around and blinked her eyes open.

"Jason?" she muttered. "When did you come home?"

"Just got back. Are you okay? What's the situation?" he asked, checking her over. Hummingbird glanced down at the bright red splashes of color on her yellow vest.

"Yellow versus blue. Kill shots…damn that hurt! Little guy really means business!" Hummingbird replied. "Your vest is upstairs behind the couch."

"Got it. Thanks," Robin said, grabbing Hummingbird's walkie-talkie. "Yellow Medic, we got one down in the front corridor. I'm taking her place." Hummingbird smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered as Robin leaned down to kiss her.

"Love you," he replied, taking her weapon and quickly running for the stairs. "Dumb paintball games…do they have to use red?" he muttered.

When Robin's voice crackled over the walkie-talkies, Catalyst gasped and grinned. He turned to Proteus and said, "Jason's home! Rorek's team won't know what hit them!"

"Leave Rorek to us. You go check on Livie," Proteus said. Catalyst nodded and made his way down to the front entrance, narrowly evading Thetis and her hawk-like aim. When he knelt beside Hummingbird she opened her eyes.

"Who got you?" he asked his twin, a grin tugging up the ends of his mouth.

"Caleb. I knew it was a mistake giving him to the other team," Hummingbird grumbled. "He put three in my gut before I could even reach for my gun!"

"Are you okay?" Catalyst asked, his hand hovering over her middle.

"Just a couple bruises, I'm fine," she muttered back. Catalyst healed her bruises and then helped her up.

"So, prince charming saved his damsel in distress, huh?" Catalyst teased. Hummingbird back-handed her brother as he laughed.

"Damsel this," she retorted, grabbing her paintball gun and pointing it at him.

"Hey, no friendly fire!" he giggled. Hummingbird was about to fire anyway when Catalyst glanced out the open door and gasped. The paintball battle had moved outdoors and was moving perilously close to the boulder-strewn, rocky shore of Titans Island. Hummingbird and Catalyst watched in horror as their youngest sibling made a run toward the rocks and looked over his shoulder to see if Proteus had followed him. Hummingbird and Catalyst rushed outside but it was too late. Proteus screamed for Beast Boy to be careful but he tripped over a smaller rock and tumbled head first into a rushing tide-pool.

"No!" Hummingbird screamed, using her powers to reach over the edge and draw her brother back up from the water and into her arms. She knelt in the sparse grass near where he had tripped and examined him for injuries. Blood was seeping from a gash in the side of his head, and he had sustained cuts on his arms and legs from the sharp edges of the rocks.

"Everyone inside, now!" Hummingbird shouted, ordering Rumble to help hold a compress over Beast Boy's head.

"Livie, we have to call mom and dad!" Catalyst yelled, following her back into the Tower.

"I need your help, Toby. Can you heal his injuries?" Hummingbird demanded. She placed Beast Boy in a bed in the medical bay and began hooking up the monitor to track his vital signs.

"I'll call mamma," Thetis offered.

"Not yet! Toby! Now!" Hummingbird ordered.

"He's losing a lot of blood, Livie," Rumble cried, still holding the compress to Beast Boy's head.

"He must have swallowed some of the water, I don't think he's breathing," Silver Nova added. Hummingbird and Catalyst worked quickly as their teammates watched with wide, fearful eyes and the minutes ticked by as if weights had been attached to the second hand. Thetis was crying and leaning into Rorek's arms. Rumble was shaking and staring at his hands, and Proteus sniffled loudly, occasionally wiping his eyes with his sweatshirt sleeve.

Thanks to his siblings' ministrations, Beast Boy coughed up the water in his lungs and started to cry. He protested when Hummingbird tried to remove his wet uniform, and by the time Catalyst was finished mending his cuts and bruises, little Beast Boy succumbed to sleep. The other Titans dried their eyes and sighed with relief. Caleb Logan would have a headache for a while as his concussion would have to heal on its own and he would have a small scar on his scalp, but he would recover completely.

Once everyone had cleaned up and settled in for some quiet time before dinner, Hummingbird took up her communicator and called for her parents. Changeling's face materialized on the screen.

"Hi, daddy," she mumbled. Changeling's smile melted from his handsome face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked. "What happened?" She relayed the whole story: the paintball game, Beast Boy's fall, and his injuries, and his current condition. Hummingbird could tell that her father was biting his tongue and trying to remain calm.

"I'm on my way in a few minutes. When I tell your mother, she's going to want him so pack a bag for him. Give him a couple of days with us to rest and feel better and I'll bring him home. I'm sure your mother would like to come along, but the doctor told her absolutely no travel until after the baby is born," Changeling said.

"How'd she take that?" Hummingbird quipped, well aware of the answer. Changeling smiled a little and rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure Caleb's ready. Would you like to eat dinner here with us?" Hummingbird offered. Changeling finally smiled again.

"Sure, honey. I'd like that," he replied. When he closed the communicator, Raven stretched, yawned and opened her eyes.

"Was that Olivia?" she asked softly as Changeling leaned over to kiss her.

"Yes. Caleb got hurt pretty badly today. Livie said they came close to losing him," Changeling said softly. Raven was suddenly wide awake and demanding to see her youngest son. Changeling assured her that he already made arrangements for Beast Boy to stay with them for a few days and then told her the rest of the harrowing story. Raven started to cry and muttered, "Why weren't they watching him?"

"They were watching him, angel. Things happen. Let's just be grateful that our Toby inherited your healing powers," Changeling said. "Now, I want you to rest, meditate; do whatever you need to do to relax, okay?"

"I'll relax when Caleb is here in my arms and I can hold him," Raven replied.

"Do you realize that there's going to be nine years between him and the baby?" Changeling chuckled.

"Do you realize that we'll be almost 60 when this baby graduates from high school?" Raven replied.

"Toby and Livie will graduate this year and so will Jason," Changeling continued.

"If you think that's scary—as soon as they graduate, we'll be planning Livie and Jason's wedding, honey," Raven said.

"I feel like I ought to still be tucking Olivia into bed at night and holding her on my lap and she's getting married," Changeling said a little more softly. "Our little ones aren't so little anymore."

"Speaking of which, they're waiting for you to come and eat dinner with them, aren't they?" Raven reminded him.

"I suppose so. I love you, Raven," Changeling said, lightly kissing Raven's lips before he left.

When Changeling arrived at Titans Tower, Hummingbird met him at the door.

"Hi, daddy," she said, still looking tired and stressed. She hugged him and said, "Dinner's almost ready and Caleb's been asking for you every five minutes since I told him you were coming."

"I got to thinking on the way here that we could devise some sort of training program for Caleb that could help him learn to transform to save himself in situations like this. He could easily have become something small and seaworthy and he could have made it relatively unscathed," Changeling said as they walked along.

"Good idea. Toby and I have been trying to do some of that with him but it might mean more coming from someone who transforms like he does," Hummingbird said.

"Well, whatever ideas I have of working with him, your mother is going to want to have him to herself tonight,' Changeling said as they entered the medical bay.

"How did she take this? Is she mad at me?" Hummingbird asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"Naturally she's worried, and so am I, but you didn't exactly push him over that edge—he fell and it was an accident. Your mother's attitude is more hormones than real anger, honey," Changeling reassured her. Catalyst lifted his head from where he had slumped over in a chair when he heard Changeling's voice. Slowly he stood, stretched, and went to hug his father. The three then turned to the little changeling asleep in the bed. Changeling went to the edge of the bed and sat down on it, covering Beast Boy's hand with his own.

"Hey, buddy, how's it going?" he asked gently.

"My head hurts and so does my tummy," Beast Boy replied, looking up at his father with lack-luster eyes.

"Why don't we get you some dinner and then you can come home with me and stay with me and mamma for a while. You can stay as long as you like," Changeling said. Beast Boy nodded and slowly, the party made their way to the living area where the others were waiting for them. Thetis came to hug her father and fought tears as she hugged him around the waist.

"It's okay, Emily," Changeling said, stroking her teal colored hair. Thetis took a breath and then gently hugged her little brother as well.

"Let's eat," Hummingbird said, breaking a little of the tension. The majority of the meal was eaten in silence and after little Beast Boy left with his father, the other Titans were scrupulously quiet. Thetis helped Hummingbird with the dishes and as soon as she put the last of the dishes back into the cupboard, she looked around the living area. Hummingbird was taking a seat beside Robin on the sofa, Proteus was watching a movie and Rorek was reading a book. Catalyst and Silver Nova had said something about going to play the piano in the music room but Rumble was nowhere to be found. As much as she adored Rorek, she needed her best friend right now. A short search led Thetis to the bathroom where a terrible retching noise wafted through the closed door.

"Aidan? Is that you?" Thetis called. He whimpered, 'yeah' between waves of nausea. Thetis took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before opening the door and slipping inside. Rumble was kneeling in front of the toilet with his head over it, vomiting up what little he had just eaten at dinner.

"What's wrong? Kyler's cooking didn't agree with you?" she teased gently as she took a washcloth from the drawer, ran cold water over it, and then wrung it out. She folded it and then applied it to Rumble's forehead and the back of his neck as he answered her question.

"I keep seeing Caleb's blood all over my hands and on my uniform…Emmie, I could feel his pulse while I held that cloth on his head," Rumble muttered weakly.

"I guess medicine is out of the question for career choices then, huh?" she teased. Rumble returned it with a look of dry irritation. Thetis giggled softly and then became sympathetically serious.

"My daddy said that Caleb's going to be just fine. Toby said he was able to heal the injuries. You were there, Aidan," Thetis said reassuringly. Rumble took the washcloth from her and swiped it over his face before flushing the toilet. Slowly he curled up on the cool tile floor in front of Thetis. In return, she leaned over her best friend and rested her head on his arm as she reached around to hold his hand.

"It's okay, Aidan," she said soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay."

Raven could feel it when her husband returned with their young son. She sat up and took a deep breath before getting up and beginning the walk down the corridors and elevators that would lead to the shuttle bay. She waited until the safe light above the door was green and then proceeded inside, where Changeling was just carrying sleeping Beast Boy down out of the shuttle. She walked quickly to join then where Changeling whispered, "Let me carry him. Everything's all right, Raven."

When the Logans reached their bedroom again, Raven sat down in their warm stuffed rocker-recliner and Changeling carefully surrendered his son into his mother's arms. Raven wound her arms around him and gingerly inspected him for injuries.

"Toby and Livie did a heck of a job. I could hardly find a scratch on him," Changeling whispered, lightly stroking Beast Boy's head and showing Raven the scar on his scalp. Raven nodded and swallowed hard. She was still trying to keep from crying at the thought that she almost lost him. Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked sleepily up at his mother.

"Hi, mamma," he mumbled. Raven lost the battle to hold back a tear.

"Hi, baby," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," he said, fumbling with the edge of her cloak.

"Well, you just rest, big guy. Mamma and dad are right here," Changeling said. Minutes later, Raven and her little boy were both fast asleep. Changeling tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind him, coming face to face with Nightwing.

"Is that Caleb? What happened?" Nightwing asked.

"Long story. Let's go shoot some hoops and I'll tell you. How's Rosemary doing at Grandpa and Grandma Wayne's house for the weekend?" he replied. Nightwing smiled.

"She's probably driving them crazy. They love her as much as we do, but she's as inquisitive as her mother. She's bound to get into something she's not supposed to get into," Nightwing said.

"You're not worried?" Changeling asked.

"The most damage she could do at Wayne Manor is scraping a knee. She's not old enough to mess with the computers, and she's going to be under too much supervision to get into anything else," Nightwing said. They arrived at the gym and Changeling retrieved a ball before telling Nightwing what had happened to Beast Boy.

"No wonder you're so spooked. I saw Raven in the hall today and she hardly saw me," Nightwing said in amazement.

"She's had a one track mind ever since we got that call from Olivia. Now that Caleb's here she'll be fine. Once he gets up tomorrow and he's feeling a little better she'll relax and everything will be fine," Changeling said.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Nightwing teased. He jumped and threw a perfect three point shot and then caught his breath as Changeling ran after the ball. He was about to throw the ball in to Nightwing when the loudspeaker boomed for Nightwing to report to the medical wing. Changeling dropped the ball.

"Starfire…"

When Nightwing and Changeling went to the locker room to dress, Nightwing's communicator had registered several missed transmissions. Starfire had tried to contact him and he had left the communicator in his locker.

"Aw, shit," he muttered.

"Was it her?" Changeling asked, following him. Nightwing nodded and the two men made a run for the medical wing. When they arrived, a nurse directed them toward the quieter rear part of the bay where Starfire was lying in a bed and waiting for him. As they approached, they could hear her crying and a nurse trying desperately to comfort her.

"I cannot understand why he has not responded," Starfire wept. "We have long anticipated the birth of this child. Where could he be?"

"I'm right here, Kory," Nightwing said, gratefully acknowledging the nurse and then taking her place at Starfire's side.

"Where have you been?" Starfire demanded, sniffling away her tears.

"Forgive me, sweetheart, I wasn't near my communicator when you tried to call for me," he said.

"Have you notified our other children?" Starfire asked. "You must also send word by transmission to Tamaran."

"Don't you worry about that right now. You just focus on helping this baby into the world, all right?" Nightwing said gently. Starfire nodded.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Changeling.

"Oh, friend Garfield, I have heard from Raven about your little Caleb. Will he be all right?" Starfire asked.

"He's just fine, Star. He's going to be here with us for a couple of days," Changeling said. Before Starfire could further inquire, the new life inside her reasserted its presence and Starfire moaned softly as the contraction swept over her. She squeezed Nightwing's hand and Changeling excused himself. He intended to stop and let the others know the good news before returning to Raven and Beast Boy.

It was 3:05am when Robin's communicator chirped, startling him out of a sound sleep. He fumbled for the device and drowsily mumbled, "Hello?"

"Jason, it's dad," Nightwing said. Robin stretched and tried to wake up a little more. Nightwing sounded exhausted and lost for words.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Your mom…she…" Nightwing stammered. He simply couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Oh, God," Robin murmured, his chest tightening with fear. Nightwing heard this and quickly corrected himself.

"No! No, she's all right, son. What I meant to say was…you and Rosemary have a new baby sister," Nightwing said. Upon listening closer, Robin could hear very soft, small baby sounds coming from the other side of the communicator and a smile spread across his face.

"What's her name?" Robin asked.

"We're calling her Ginger. Ginger Diana Grayson," Nightwing replied.

"Well, you give Ginger a kiss from her big brother and Rosemary and I will be there in the morning. Kiss mother for me, too," Robin said.

"Will do. Good luck getting back to sleep," Nightwing quipped.

"Livie lets us sleep in on Saturday. I'll be fine," Robin said. "Are you going to call Grandpa Wayne and tell him I'll be there to get Rosemary around lunchtime?"

"I will. Good night, son," Nightwing said.

"Good night," Robin said.


	7. The Battle of the Bands

Chapter 7: The Battle of the Bands

**Chapter 7: The Battle of the Bands**

Catalyst shifted in his bed and stretched, taking a deep breath of the cool, quiet morning air.

"I love Saturday morning," he whispered softly.

"I do, too," whispered a voice coming from the warm body beside him.

"I shouldn't have let you fall asleep in here. If Livie finds out she'll have my head," Catalyst whispered. Silver Nova purred drowsily beside him and snuggled closer to him for warmth. He smiled at this and draped his arm around her. Both teens were still fully clothed, down to their heavy hooded sweatshirts, jeans and tennis shoes, and the book Catalyst had been reading aloud to his sweetheart was still lying on his chest. Silver Nova giggled softly.

"What?" Catalyst asked with a shy grin.

"You're cute when you're tired," she teased. He chuckled a little as the sun glinted off the glasses still perched on his face.

"That'll teach us to stay up late reading," Catalyst bantered.

"Yeah…so much for the piano," Silver Nova mused. Catalyst's smile broadened.

"We're so ready for that concert," he murmured.

"Definitely," Silver Nova replied. "Keep reading until breakfast?"

"Sure," Catalyst said with a smile. He cleared his throat and took the book in his free hand.

"But this idea was soon banished, and her spirits were very differently affected, when, to her utter amazement, she saw Mr. Darcy walk into the room. In a hurried manner he immediately began an enquiry after her health, imputing his visit to a wish of hearing that she were better. She answered him with cold civility. He sat down for a few moments, and then getting up, walked about the room. Elizabeth was surprised, but said not a word. After a silence of several minutes, he came towards her in an agitated manner, and thus began,

In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.''

Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, coloured, doubted, and was silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement, and the avowal of all that he felt and had long felt for her immediately followed…"

The evening of the Battle of the Bands was clear and windless. The Young Titans were the last on the program of events, but their program was the longest, and if they had their way, the best of show. Little Beast Boy arrived with the older Titans including his parents in time to see the rest of the concert and then help his siblings and friends set up for their performance.

"You sure you're up to this, Caleb?" Raven asked her youngest son. She had secured special permission to attend the concert, not wanting to miss what she knew the teens had in store for their competition.

"It's been almost a week and I'm feeling much better, mamma," Beast Boy replied. "You used your powers on me, I know it." Raven smiled and ruffled his hair before giving him a little push toward his friends. Changeling chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Raven's head.

"You didn't really think he was going to miss out on his first solo, did you?" Changeling said, winding his arms around her.

"I had to ask. It's a mother thing," she replied.

The Young Titans gave an amazing concert. The older teens performed the rock number that Catalyst had been rehearsing the morning Silver Nova discovered her control over her powers, accompanied by a music video that Beast Boy and Proteus had designed playing across a giant display screen behind them. Rumble and Thetis sang together on a ballad from a movie they had seen on T.V:

"Livin' in my own world  
didn't understand,  
that anything could happen  
when you take a chance" Rumble sang.

"I never believed in,  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
oohhh  
to all the possibilities," Thetis responded.

"I know that something  
has changed  
never felt this way  
and right here tonight,  
This could be the...  
Start of something new  
it feels so right to be here with you  
and now I'm lookin' in your  
eyes i feel in my heart  
The Start of Something New!" the two sang, even going so far as to perform choreography they designed for just that song. Catalyst took the stage alone to play and sing a song he had chosen for his sweet Kyler:

"I've seen the seven wonders of the world  
I've seen the beauty of diamonds and pearls  
But they mean nothing baby  
Your love amazes me  
I've seen a sunset that would make you cry  
And colors of the rainbow, reaching cross the sky  
The moon in all it's phases  
Your love amazes me

Don't you ever doubt this love of mine  
You're the only one for me  
You give me hope  
You give me reason  
You give me something to believe in  
Forever faithfully  
Your love amazes me

I prayed for miracles that never came  
I got down on my knees out in the pouring rain  
But only you could save me  
Your love amazes me" Catalyst sang, tears streaking his face by the end. As he dried his eyes backstage between songs, Silver Nova slipped over to give him a most enthusiastic thank you kiss.

More music followed, from the kids' spirited group dance number that even had their parents out of their seats and dancing along:

"I get such a thrill  
When you look in my eyes  
My heart skips a beat, girl  
I feel so alive  
Please tell me baby  
If all this is true  
'Cause deep down inside  
All I wanted was you

Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives!"

To Silver Nova's pulse-pounding pop solo:

"I'm on it, I've got it  
I can do anything  
What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I'm there

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word!"

The finale, though, their parents didn't see coming. Silver Nova's song was supposed to be last, but when the rest of the youngsters left the stage, Robin returned, dressed in his nicest dark purple silk shirt, black pants and dress shoes.

"We'd like to dedicate this last song to our parents, the heroes who worked their whole lives to give us a safe place; a place that was going to be good for us to grow up in. We love you all very much and we'll never forget the sacrifices all of you made to keep us and the rest of the world safe," Robin began. Then the lights came up, dramatically revealing a full orchestra behind the young hero.

"I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part!  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart!

Oooooooohhhh!

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms..."

Robin finished his song and was met with the deafening roar of applause and an immediate standing ovation. The rest of the Young Titans returned to the stage and Robin hugged his little sister and then kissed Hummingbird before waving and nodding to the crowd with the rest of the team.

"Jason, look!" Hummingbird said as she gestured across the crowd to their parents. Each of them was shedding happy, proud, flattered tears. Even their fathers, who continued to applaud and whistle long after their wives had begun to gather their things to go back to the Tower for the night.

When they returned home, the families shared a light bedtime snack with their children and then it was off to bed. The last to leave the ops room was Robin, who still stared out the large windows as his friends and family filtered out of the room. Nightwing spotted his son and smiled softly as he came to stand beside him.

"You did a hell of a job out there tonight, Jason," Nightwing said. Robin returned the smile and said, "Thanks, dad." Nightwing rested his hand on Robin's shoulder, prompting Robin to finally turn from the window and look at his father.

"I'm very, very proud of you," Nightwing said, his voice thick with emotion. Robin bit back tears of his own and hugged his father, spending what seemed like all night in the grip of the older man's protective embrace.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Your mother will have something to say about it if I don't come to bed soon," Nightwing said, patting Robin's back as they walked.

"Good night, dad," Robin said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, son. Good night."


	8. Total Eclipse

Chapter 8: Total Eclipse

Chapter 8: Total Eclipse

Standing beneath a streetlamp near the pier, a tall, silver haired man stared off in the distance, taking in the sight of Titans Tower. A gentle tug on his long coat made him turn and he found an old woman dressed in layers and layers of skirts and shawls with thick glasses and long hair bound up on top of her head.

"What is your purpose here?" she asked slowly, deliberately.

"I'm here on business," the man said quietly, preferring to look at the ground rather than at her. Silently, she took his large left hand in both of her long frail ones and lightly stroked his palm.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to pull back his hand. This attempt failed; her grip was like cold steel.

"It is more than business that brings you to this place, Alden Matthews," the woman said, looking directly into his blue-gray eyes.

"How did you…? You have me mistaken for someone else," he replied.

"No. The hand of fate has brought you here in her unyielding grasp," the woman insisted.

"I don't believe in fate," he said, firmly pulling his hand free.

"You did once," the woman said softly.

"A lifetime ago. Go now, fortune teller. There's no room in my life for fate," Alden said, turning to walk away from her. She watched him with large, bug-like eyes and clutched her shawls as she said grimly, "You may not believe in fate, Alden Matthews, but she believes in you."

The next morning, nine year old Faith Stone, the little heroine known as Fortune, approached her father as he reclined on the couch with the other fathers and a few of the other Young Titans, watching Arsenal and Nightwing compete in a video game.

"Daddy?" she said. Cyborg looked over and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey, sugar, what is it?" he said, gesturing for her to come and sit with him. For the first time that he could remember, Fortune chose to sit beside him instead of on his lap.

"Daddy, I think I'd like living here," she said, fiddling with one of her ponytails.

"I know you would. We did when we were teenagers and when we were raising you kids. What are you trying to tell me, Faith?" Cyborg said gently.

"I think I'm ready, daddy," she replied. Cyborg wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or heartbroken. It was hard enough to have Reese living at the Tower while he and Jinx and Faith had been on the Watch Tower. He knew that sooner or later Faith would decide that she was ready to be a Titan, but part of him hoped it would be just a little longer.

"Well, then let's go find Olivia and see what she says," Cyborg said.

"I wanna tell mamma, too," Fortune said. Cyborg nodded and walked with her to find her mother, and then from there they went in search of Hummingbird.

Hummingbird and Robin were in the library of the Tower, trying to work on their studies. Hummingbird put down her pencil and got up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's hot in here," Hummingbird grumbled, pulling off her sweater and dropping it unceremoniously near her book bag. She looked at Robin, slumped back on the couch they were sitting on, a pencil behind his ear, and a look of concentration on his face. It was adorable, really. Without warning, she closed the book in his hands and startled him.

"What the--"

Hummingbird took Robin's face in her hand and kissed him, giving the red-head every impression that she wouldn't mind more than that. Robin responded to this kiss, pulling Hummingbird closer. She once again took initiative and straddled his lap, taking a second to tuck her hair behind her ears before she kissed him again.

"We're going to get caught!" he chuckled.

"That's half the fun," she replied. He smiled and rested his hands on her hips, giving her several more short, teasing kisses.

"Besides, we're getting married anyway. What would be the harm?" she said.

"Oh, I could only lose my throne. Nothing big," he said, rolling his eyes. His sarcasm wasn't lost on her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Aren't you reading your Tamaranian government book?" he asked.

"Must have missed that part," she said, leaning over to grab the aforementioned book and flipping through it as he watched the expressions on her face and occasionally stroked his hands over her thighs.

"Damn," she muttered.

"See," he teased gently. "I have to marry a virgin."

"Then it's a good thing I'm still one of those," she finally teased back, tossing the book aside and kissing him again. "That doesn't keep me from wanting you, though."

"I know. You can't seem to keep your hands off me, lately," he said.

"I can't help it. I'm crawling out of my skin sometimes! I don't understand it. I used to be able to just bite my tongue and sleep it off, but ever since you proposed to me I just can't get you off my brain," Hummingbird said. "It's as if I'm starving to death without it."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want you to starve to death," Robin said, turning Hummingbird around and onto her back beneath him on the couch. She squealed softly and giggled as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her again.

"We'll get there when the time is right. Don't worry," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Jason," Hummingbird whispered.

"I love you, too, Olivia," he whispered back, sitting up just in time for Cyborg to knock on the door.

"Hope we're not interrupting your homework time," Cyborg quipped with a wink at the teens. Super-sonic hearing was a good thing to have as a parent.

"Not at all. What's up, Uncle Cy?" Hummingbird said.

"Fortune has something she'd like to talk to you about," Jinx said, smiling at her daughter. Fortune went to sit with Hummingbird on the couch and took a breath.

"Livie, I think I'm ready to be a Titan now," Fortune said. She was so serious that Hummingbird smiled in an effort not to laugh.

"That's awesome, Faith! I imagine you've been practicing on the Watch Tower with the other little—I mean younger—kids, right?" Hummingbird asked. Robin smiled at her over Fortune's head. It was hard not to think of the youngest kids as 'little'.

"Mamma says you might not have room for me anymore," Fortune said.

"No way! We've got plenty of room. Do you want a room of your own or would you maybe like to share? I'll bet Rosemary would share with you if you asked her nicely," Hummingbird said.

"I've been sharing with Erin back at the Watch Tower," Fortune said. "I think I'd like my own room."

"Done. Why don't you go and tell Reese? He'll like being the first to know the good news," Hummingbird said. Fortune quickly hugged each of her parents and then ran from the room calling for her brother. Cyborg wound a hand around Jinx's shoulder and walked with her out of the room, stopping just before the door and turning to Hummingbird again.

"Thanks, Livie," he said. "When do you want her?"

"How does Monday morning sound?"

"All right. We can do that," Cyborg said, turning to go.

"Uncle Cy?"

"Hmm?"

"She'll be okay," Hummingbird reminded him.

"I know that. It's her growin' up so fast I got an issue with," he mumbled. Jinx patted his arm affectionately and the two left, the door sliding shut behind them.

"Were our parents that sad when they moved to the Watch Tower?" Robin said.

"Without a doubt," Hummingbird said.

While Fortune was moving to Titans Tower on Monday morning, Alden Matthews, the man known as Eclipse, was arranging a wake up call for the young heroes. Jump City's football stadium, one of the city's pride and joys, was quiet and vacant at this early hour save for one person. Eclipse stood at the 50 yard line, breathing evenly and deeply, gathering his concentration with his hands pressed together at chest level. The watch on his wrist bleeped 9:00am and Eclipse opened his arms, took one more deep breath and slammed his hands together, creating a controlled wave of radiation that surged out over the field, killing the grass and then over the walls, seats, windows and doors, engulfing the complex and reducing it to rubble in a matter of minutes. From Titans Tower, the destruction was blatant and Hummingbird dropped what she was doing and threw the alarm.

"Titans! Trouble!" she shouted, waiting for the team to gather in the Ops room.

"What's wrong, Livie?" Robin cried, running into the room with the others hot on his heels.

"I guess someone out there today doesn't like football!" Hummingbird growled. "Titans, GO!"

When they arrived, people were still running from the scene to a safer distance and others were anxiously watching from buildings and cars to see what would happen next.

"Wait!" Silver Nova shouted, grabbing Beast Boy and Fortune's collars and stopping abruptly. "Stop! I can feel the radiation coming from inside the stadium!"

"You're the only one who can withstand the radiation head-on," Hummingbird said. "Robin, Rosefire, Beast Boy, and I will cover you from the air, the rest of you keep those people back!"

"You got it, Hummingbird!" Robin cried.

"We got your back, Silver Nova!" Beast Boy said, morphing into a hawk and screeching as he lifted into the air.

Silver Nova rushed into the stadium through the shattered glass doors, down one dark corridor and around the corner, down another and through yet another door before coming onto the field. The radiation was oppressive, even for her, as she bolted out onto the field, stopping on the sidelines and gritting her teeth as she fought the nausea creeping in through her skin. Their adversary was still standing in the middle of the field, the waves of radiation rolling from him like a tide rushing in. He was at the center of this storm, what was left of the stadium swirling around him, protecting him from the boulders and starbolts coming at him from the other Titans hovering high above them. The boulders and other large debris he sent flying back at the airborne Titans, his attention focused on them just long enough for Silver Nova get into position and take control of several of the flying pieces of concrete. She closed her fists and one by one they exploded, sending dust into the vortex of whirling debris.

Eclipse whirled around and faced this slender teen who dared to oppose him. He threw hundreds of loose rods of steel rebar hurling toward her as Silver Nova guarded her eyes from the dust. She gasped and choked on the particles as she threw her hands out in front of her and just barely caught the rods with a blast of her own radiation, melting them to smoldering metal on the ground. She reached back and summoned a section of the seats, every one of them welded together in rows and pitched them at her adversary, just missing him. Nearly thrown off balance he hesitated only a moment before surging forward, roaring in exertion as he melted the aforementioned section of chairs and sent the metal swirling around his opponent, encasing shocked Silver Nova in a hollow ball of iron. He turned back when he heard Robin scream for the others to back away. The violet-clad prince of Tamaran drew back and static crackled between his hands as a massive green starbolt formed. Rosefire supplemented his efforts by firing around him and down at their enemy before the starbolt grew so large that it covered Robin completely and he released it, decimating a whole section of the stadium and knocking Eclipse to the ground. Hummingbird swooped in to remove the extra debris from the area and the other Titans waited at the door for her signal to move in. The metal ball several yards away started to rock and then shake before it began to glow and then it exploded, adding dark red rust to the dust already settling from the air.

"Hummingbird get out of here!" Silver Nova screamed. She was covered in the dust and sweat created rivulets down her face, mixing with the dirt and blood.

"We're not leaving you!" Hummingbird cried.

"Radiation is still too high! Get the little ones out of here! Now!" she replied.

"Let me help you!" Catalyst shouted. He started to run out onto the field as Eclipse started to come around.

"No!" Silver Nova screeched, as Eclipse stretched out his hand and took control of a three foot shaft of rebar. He pointed it at Catalyst and released it as the youngsters rushed for each other. The radiation overtook Catalyst half-way to Silver Nova's side and he stopped just before she reached him, covering him as she focused on the rebar and shut her eyes tight. Catalyst collapsed the rest of the way to the ground and Silver Nova heard Hummingbird and Rosefire scream. Eclipse forced himself to his feet and the remaining teens scattered. He walked to the teenage heroes and used his boot to push Silver Nova over onto the ground: the rebar was jutting out on either side of her right shoulder. She was too shocked to speak as she lay on the ground, staring at Catalyst's lifeless body on the scorched earth in front of her. Her blood was seeping out of the wound and over her chest as she had landed on her side. Before Eclipse could attack again and finish the job, Hummingbird and Robin dove into the stadium, Robin grabbing hold of Catalyst and Hummingbird weaving in to reacquire Silver Nova. It was for not though, as Eclipse rounded on her and she was forced to turn back again. Instead, she bolted for the other Young Titans and ordered them back farther. For the first time in this battle, Eclipse seemed to actually look at his adversary. The Titans waited in anxious anticipation as Eclipse lowered his hands and his face twisted into something of recognition.

"Amanda?" he mumbled. His hands started to shake and he took a step closer, inspecting this curly-haired brunette more carefully. "Oh God, what have I done? Amanda!" He dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms as her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Robin returned and fired his starbolts again, this time knocking the villain out long enough for the teens to apprehend him and return to the Tower with him and their wounded in tow.

The heroes' return to the Tower was a flurry of emergency activity. Hummingbird had used her powers to shield herself from the radiation and continued to do so as she inoculated all of her teammates against the radiation sickness that all of them were beginning to show signs of. Robin and Rosefire's Tamaranian physiology protected them, so they became Hummingbird's major assistants as they quickly treated the others and then turned their attention to Catalyst and Silver Nova. Catalyst's face was flushed and he was sweating, but he was coming around as Hummingbird removed his cape and loosened his collar.

"Come on, Toby, snap out of it," Hummingbird called. "Mamma's gonna kill me if we lose you again." Tears surfaced at the corners of her eyes and she swallowed them as she worked, forcing herself to think more positively.

"I'm…okay," Catalyst mumbled, grabbing hold of his twin sister's hands. "I've got it, Livie."

"You're still too weak, Toby, lie down," Hummingbird ordered.

"No," he replied. "Kyler…where's Kyler?" He looked over, saw Silver Nova's shoulder and chest covered in blood and nearly fell off the bed that Hummingbird was desperately trying to get him to stay on.

"Shit!" Catalyst cried, bracing himself on Hummingbird as he got up and pushed past Rosefire and Robin to get to Silver Nova.

"Toby!" Robin cried in surprise.

"What happened?" Catalyst demanded.

"That guy from the stadium threw this thing at you and Kyler threw herself in front of you when you collapsed!" Rosefire replied. Catalyst placed his hands around the wound, around the steel rod and Silver Nova reacted, crying out in pain. The bleeding began to slow and Catalyst took hold of his girlfriend's face to force her to meet his eyes.

"Toby," she choked, "Toby, help me!"

"I have to pull this thing out—I can't heal the rest of the wound until I do. I'm going to have Jason use his powers to cut most of it off on the other side and I'm going to pull it through, okay?" Catalyst said. Silver Nova didn't respond, but Robin did, nodding in understanding and wasting no time using his powers to slice through the rebar as close as he dared to Silver Nova's skin. She screamed as Robin's starbolt heated the rebar and Catalyst firmly pulled, dropping the object on the floor and holding on to Silver Nova with Robin and Hummingbird's help. The other Young Titans had all gone back to their rooms, escorted by Rorek, Rosefire, and Thetis, leaving the older kids to fight to save Silver Nova's life.

Silver Nova lost consciousness again as Catalyst worked, carefully sealing the wound and then healing the damaged muscles and her broken shoulder and collar bones. By the time he finished, Hummingbird and Robin escorted him back to his own bed, so that he could rest and finish healing himself. Silver Nova would be all right now, and they both simply needed time. Robin made sure that the environmental system in the Tower was filtering out the radiation that they had all brought back with them, and then he and Hummingbird proceeded to the holding area to interrogate their newest villain. But before they arrived, Hummingbird stopped them and threw her arms around Robin's neck.

"What was that for?" he asked as he returned the embrace and lightly kissed her neck.

"Thank you for helping me in there. I couldn't have done it all myself," Hummingbird said.

"What else are fiancés for?" he teased, kissing her lips. "Come on, we have to have a talk with Kyler's new friend."

"He called her Amanda. Where did that come from?" she wondered. "I thought her name was Kyler Elizabeth."

"It is," Robin replied as they continued down the corridor and into the elevator. "Her mother was Amanda."

Thetis returned to her room to rest, tired and a little sore from the exploits of the morning. She scooped Alexander, her large gray tabby into her arms and stroked him as he purred and kneaded her shoulder. Affectionately kissing his neck and shoulder, she set him on the bed so that she could equally greet her other pets before leaving the room again to go to the ops room, where she discovered that most of her teammates had had the same idea.

"I couldn't sleep," Thetis said, sitting down gingerly beside Rorek. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Hercules, Thetis' mouse, scurried across the floor and leapt up onto her leg, squeaking affectionately as she stroked his head with her finger.

"I couldn't sleep either. I'm so tired but I just couldn't get my mind to turn off," Rumble said.

"Is Kyler going to be all right?" Rorek asked.

"Livie said yes. She and Toby are going to spend the night in the med bay, but Toby was able to use his powers and he saved her. Live and Jason went to talk to that guy now. I hope they're careful," Thetis explained.

"I'm sure that by now all of our parents have taught them what they need to know. I just want to know who he is. He called Kyler by another name," said Proteus. "Wasn't Kyler's mom's name Amanda?"

"Where's Amanda? What have you done with her? Will she live?" Eclipse cried when Robin and Hummingbird arrived. His hands were secured to the table by two massive gauntlets that covered his arms to the elbows.

"You're the one that attacked her! Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"I am called Eclipse," the man replied, looking up at them.

"What are you doing here in Jump City? What is your mission?" Hummingbird continued, coming to stand in front of him.

"If you knew, you would gather your teammates and run," Eclipse said.

"What are you saying?" Robin asked.

"They call you Robin, but you look nothing like the man Batman called his protégé," Eclipse replied.

"You're from Gotham?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes. "Who do you work for?"

"You're not listening to me! If I come back empty handed he'll kill me and then he'll come for all of you! He told me Amanda had been killed…please, you must let me see her!" Eclipse begged.

"Back up! What are you saying about this man? You work for him yet you warn us about what's going to happen. Why would you do that?" Hummingbird asked, leaning a little closer to him.

"Big Tony, the man I work for, sent me here to 'claim' Jump City so to speak. He knew that Robin—Batman's Robin—was the leader of these 'Teen Titans' and he wanted a foothold in this place before his son takes over the family business," Eclipse said. "I was sold to Big Tony when I was no older than your little green friend. He sent me here when I was eighteen to study and to observe. That's when I met Amanda. She was a nursing student at the University and we fell in love. I was preparing to marry her and run away when Big Tony called me back. I refused to go and Tony had my Amanda killed and me dragged back to Bludhaven against my will," Eclipse explained to the two teens with their hands suspiciously folded over their chests.

"That makes sense, but why haven't you sought help before?" Robin said.

"I was lost when Amanda died. I had nowhere left to run to. My parents had all but abandoned me and the love of my life died because of me. I was a failure in every respect and he owned me," Eclipse said.

"Our friend, the one you called Amanda, that's not her name," Robin said.

"What are you doing?" Hummingbird asked him.

"Just listen a minute," Robin said softly.

"What are you talking about? The resemblance is unmistakable," Eclipse stammered. "I thought Big Tony had had her killed but when I saw her today, I almost couldn't believe my eyes."

"How long has it been since you last saw Amanda?" Robin asked.

"Eighteen years," Eclipse said, swallowing hard. "The way she threw herself on your friend…that would have been just something she'd have done, too…she was a nurse, you know…"

"Hummingbird…let him go," Robin said.

"No! How do we know that he won't attack us or go after Silver Nova again?" Hummingbird yelled.

"If he wanted to hurt us that badly he would have killed us at the stadium. He would have killed Silver Nova and Catalyst when he had the chance. I think we need to help him," Robin said.

"You would do that?" Eclipse said. "You would help me get out from under Big Tony?"

"We have friends out that direction. It's worth a try if for nothing else but to defend Jump City and Gotham," Robin said. "We owe it to ourselves as heroes."

"Why do you always make me the bad guy?" Hummingbird growled.

"Listen to him," Robin said firmly. "Don't you know who this is?"

"I know I'm swiftly losing my patience with this little game of yours," Hummingbird cried.

"What? What are you saying?" Eclipse begged. "For God's sake tell me what's happened to Amanda!" Robin turned to him and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"What would you say if I told you that Amanda didn't die when you thought she did? What if I told you that she died years later from metal poisoning?" Robin said.

"What?" Eclipse said softly. His eyes were brimming and his voice was thickening. "Metal poisoning…my powers…"

"Not yours," Robin said. "Your daughter's." Eclipse looked up at him in shock.

"Daughter?" he gasped.

"Oh my God…" Hummingbird mumbled in realization. "Kyler…"

"Silver Nova…the girl that you called by Amanda's name…is your daughter, Kyler," Robin said. Eclipse broke down into contrite sobs and Robin gingerly released the restraints. Eclipse covered his face and wept. Eclipse's mistake could cost him the only part of Amanda he had left—a part of her he didn't even know existed. Hummingbird fought the urge to cry with him as she approached Robin's shoulder. He stood and gestured her to the corner where they could whisper without being heard.

"I'm sorry, Jason," she murmured.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I undermined you in front of him," Robin said. Hummingbird shrugged.

"It was our first interrogation," she said with half a grin.

"Amanda had to give birth to our baby without me," Eclipse wept. "She had to raise our child alone and now I've killed her. I've done in my own flesh and blood."

"Wait," Hummingbird interrupted, going to him and resting her hand on his strong shoulder. "She's going to be okay. She's upstairs in our medical bay recovering. She's going to be all right, Eclipse. We saved her."

"M-may I see her?"

When Hummingbird and Robin escorted their new friend upstairs with them, the other Titans were shocked to discover who this mysterious stranger was and apprehensive about their leaders' decision to take him at his word.

"Kyler told us that her dad abandoned them before she was born," Rumble argued, narrowing his eyes at Eclipse.

"Amanda must have assumed that when I disappeared so abruptly. I didn't even know that she was pregnant," Eclipse said, his blue-gray eyes a mirror image of Kyler's.

"I'm still not sure I trust you," Thetis said.

"Emily," Hummingbird warned.

"No, she's perfectly within her rights not to trust me," Eclipse said. "Trust must be earned and I intend to do so. You have my admiration for trusting me thus far, Titans. Thank you."

"You may wax eloquent, sir, but the true test of your honor may yet be in the upholding of your promise to leave this Big Tony and his vile gang of outlaws," Rorek asserted.

"Where did you find this guy?" Eclipse asked.

"I beg your pardon, sir!" Rorek growled, offended by Eclipse's question.

"It's a long story," Robin said, gesturing for Thetis and Beast Boy to help calm their friend. "You said you wanted to see Kyler so let's get going now that introductions are out of the way."

"Please, lead the way," Eclipse said, gesturing for Robin to lead them toward the med bay. As they walked, Eclipse had another question for them.

"You never did answer to my objection that you didn't look like the young man I knew to be Robin," Eclipse said. "Is it your red hair that lent you that name?"

"No," Robin replied. "The first Robin is my father. With Batman's permission he handed the codename down to me when he changed his." He continued to walk as he spoke, forbearing to look at his new ally as they went along.

"What does he call himself now?" Eclipse asked. Robin finally stopped and Hummingbird turned to hear what he would say.

"I trust you, Eclipse, but no further than I can throw you," Robin said firmly. "You said so yourself that trust is earned." Inwardly, Hummingbird smiled.

"We're here," Hummingbird said. When the trio arrived, Catalyst opened his eyes and at first panicked to see Eclipse free of restraint. Hummingbird hurried to tell him about what they had discovered.

"Oh my God," Catalyst said, still sleepy but his voice much stronger for the rest he'd had. "Kyler's dad?"

"Yeah. We're going to have to wake her up. Has she been doing okay?" Hummingbird asked.

"I've been out like a light so I don't know, but it looks like her vitals are all stable and she's resting comfortably," Catalyst said, sitting up and yawning. Eclipse walked to the bed where his daughter rested and a tear fell from his eyes again. Lightly, he stroked the silky curls of Silver Nova's hair and she flinched. Without opening her eyes, she smiled.

"Toby, is that you?" she whispered. Eclipse looked at the teens and Catalyst slipped out of bed to come to her.

"Kyler, there's someone we'd like you to meet, but we don't want you to freak out when you see him," Catalyst said. Silver Nova stretched and carefully rotated and flexed the shoulder and arm that had been injured in the battle. She then opened her china doll gray eyes to meet Catalyst's bright blue ones and lightly kissed him.

"Good as new," she said with a grin. "Thank you." Catalyst blushed a little and said, "You're welcome. Kyler, we'd like you to meet Eclipse." Silver Nova looked over at this man and suddenly clutched Catalyst's arm.

"What's going on here? This is the man that destroyed the stadium!" she cried, inching toward Catalyst.

"Yes, it is, but if you listen to his story I think you might find that you two have a lot more in common than you think," Hummingbird said.

"Kyler…my name is Alden Matthews and the last time I was here in Jump City I was in love with a very beautiful, loving woman who looked just like you. Her name was Amanda McMaren. Do you know her?" Eclipse said.

"Amanda McMaren was my mother…Oh my word…Matthews…" Silver Nova replied, realization dawning on her as she processed this. "All I remember of you is a picture mom used to show me and tell me that that man was my father. You abandoned us!"

"No!" Eclipse cried, shaking his head in his own defense. "I was forced to return to Gotham City by a madman that has owned me since I was younger than you. I had no choice but to make your mother think I'd abandoned her. I didn't even know that she was pregnant! Until an hour ago I didn't know that you existed!" Silver Nova examined this man closely. His hair was smoothed back and solid silver-white. He was tall, athletically built and his piercing blue-gray eyes were such a match to hers that the familial ties were irrefutable.

"Kyler?" Eclipse said, nearly breathless with nervousness. "I know that you don't know me yet, but would you allow an ignorant man to try to make up for 17 years of missing out on your life?" Silver Nova started to cry and worked her way out of the bed as her father reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kyler," Eclipse murmured, stroking his daughter's hair. "Can you forgive me?"

"For what? You did what you had to in order to protect mom. She would have understood if she knew," Silver Nova said. Eclipse sniffled away his tears and looked at his precious child.

"Now, who is this boy I find you kissing?" he teased. The other three teens in the room blushed as Catalyst turned dark crimson and smiled.

"This is Toby, dad. He saved my life last year and introduced me to the Titans," Silver Nova said, gesturing for Catalyst to come closer.

"Catalyst, isn't it?" Eclipse said, shaking his hand.

"Yes, sir," Catalyst said softly.

"You don't have to call me that, son. Call me Eclipse," he replied.

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do when we tell the authorities that you're not a bad guy anymore," Hummingbird said nervously.

"Most definitely not a bad guy," Silver Nova said, drying her eyes. "He's my dad…after all these years, I have a dad!" She threw her arms around his shoulders again and hugged him, shortly after which an unfamiliar bleeping sound filled the room. Eclipse pulled a communicator out of his pocket and pressed the call button.

"This is Eclipse," he said.

"Your check in was two hours ago," a voice responded. "What is your status?" Eclipse thought for half a second and then responded.

"I've made some unusual discoveries. This isn't a good time. I'll report in as soon as I've found a more secure location," Eclipse said. He severed the connection and then looked at the young heroes.

"That was Damian, one of the men assigned to keep an eye on me," Eclipse explained. "Big Tony has sensed for years that I'm a flight risk. Until now, I haven't had a reason to break away again. Do you really think you can help me?" Eclipse said.

"I know we can. It'll take some coordination and planning, but I think it can be done. Besides, what else are heroes for if not to come to the rescue?" said Robin. 


	9. Better Than Halloween

Chapter 9: Better Than Halloween

**Chapter 9: Better Than Halloween**

"Those brats in Jump City have another thing coming if they think they know where Alden's loyalties are. That boy belongs to me and he always will as long as he values his life and the life of that pathetic daughter of his," Big Tony muttered.

"Daughter?" Anthony said in confusion. "I thought you had Alden's flame whacked when they were planning to run away the first time."

"The McMaren's had a name in Jump City and baby Amanda was supposed to be the last of the heirs to the empire. She was too high profile for us to risk it. We pulled the plug on Alden's mission and told him his broad was dead. He believed us and that was all we needed. We kept an eye on her until she died several years back. Blood poisoned by the radiation that daddy and daughter both carry by nature. The daughter ran for it and now she is one of those 'brats' you talked about. By now there's been a very nice, tearful reunion. We'll let Alden think for a while about what he's got and then we'll spring the net again and bring him back to his roots. Jump City is going to belong to you, Anthony, whether the Young Titans like it or not," Big Tony said.

"So, little McMaren-Matthews has powers like her old man?" Anthony said.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Big Tony asked.

"You have Alden, pops," Anthony mused. "I think I'll be needing an emissary of my own when I take over. Yeah…a pretty girl might do nicely, don't you think?" Big Tony smiled sadistically.

"That's my boy," he drawled.

"No," Eclipse said, shaking his head adamantly. "I won't put all of you in the line of fire like that."

"We may not have a choice," Robin said as he and the other Titans laid out their plans to take down Anthony and Big Tony.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with all of this either," Silver Nova said. "I don't think it's going to fool anyone."

"It's a chance we're going to have to take if we're going to take these two down once and for all," Hummingbird said.

"We have connections in the media and local government that will help us with the details and exposure," Catalyst said.

"This is too dangerous, Catalyst," Eclipse insisted.

"With all due respect, Eclipse, we grew up with dangerous. Unless you can think of something better to do about this, it's all we've got," Robin said. Eclipse took a deep breath and slowly blew it out before wrapping an arm around his daughter and kissing the top of her head.

"Then let's get this started."

Hours later, news of a terrible betrayal reached the ears of the local media. Silver Nova, a celebrated member of the Young Titans, had betrayed and killed her friends, leaving them in the ruins of their Tower home. Aided by a foe by the name of Eclipse, the young heroine murdered the very friends that rescued her and then fled with this adversary for points unknown.

When the authorities arrived at Titans Tower, they photographed and then carefully covered and transported the bodies of the young heroes to somberly waiting ambulances that took them all to the city morgue. Jump City had never felt such a loss. Emergency prayer meetings were scheduled and counselors and clergy were placed on call to handle the devastated people.

When crime scene photos reached the Justice League, Superman quietly summoned the fathers of the vanquished children to the operations room of the Watch Tower. When he told them what had happened, several of them refused to believe. Only when they saw the photos did the reality of what had occurred really dawn on them. Tears flowed, Changeling got sick, Nightwing had to find a chair, a wall, something to hold himself up on in his dizziness, and Cyborg didn't even bother trying to hold himself up—he simply collapsed to his knees and joined Arsenal and Tempest in staring at the photos on the view screen.

"How did this happen?" Nightwing mumbled weakly.

"How am I supposed to tell Raven?" Changeling moaned.

"The authorities are asking all of you to come planet-side to make identifications," Superman said softly. "The transport will be ready when you get to the hangar. I'm so sorry for your loss." The Titan men helped one another to their feet and made for the hangar, only telling their wives that a mission took them planet-side and that they would be back as soon as it was done. The ride to Jump City was soundless. Tempest, even though his children were not at the scene, rode along with his friends to comfort them.

When the fathers arrived at the morgue, Changeling once again vomited into the nearest wastebasket as he entered the building with his comrades. The others could hardly imagine the depth of his misery: the Logans had four children on the team and had just lost them all at once.

The city medical examiner met them at the front desk and asked them all to follow him.

"I have to warn you, gentlemen, there were unusual circumstances involved with this tragedy and I can safely say that I have good news for you," he said.

"What good could have come out of this?" Arsenal demanded.

"Roy…" Nightwing said gently.

"Our kids are DEAD, Dick!" Arsenal shouted. "Our only sons DEAD! You tell me what good could have POSSIBLY come out of this!"

"As I was saying, if you'll please follow me, I'll show you what I mean," the examiner said evenly. As they neared an examination room, the sound of young voices filtered through into the corridor.

"What is this?" Tempest asked.

"I told you that there were unusual circumstances involved. One of your children's friends, the one the media is saying did this, is beginning an under cover investigation and in order to be taken under the wing of the vicious mobster that they are after, she had to do something to prove her loyalty. The death of the Young Titans was a setup. The kids are alive—they're just fine," the examiner said.

"But the photos…" Changeling said, fighting the urge to vomit again.

"Stage makeup and special effects," the examiner explained. "They tell me that they had more fun painting each others bruises and gouges than they've ever had at Halloween. Several even laid still long enough for me to approximate their cause of death." Changeling moaned weakly, Arsenal started to cry and leaned into Changeling to steady him, and Nightwing cracked a relieved grin, his own eyes shining with tears.

"Where are they?" he asked. The examiner led them to a room two doors down from where they were and knocked before entering. Inside, Robin was toweling Hummingbird's damp violet hair, several of the others were still washing the makeup off their faces, and little Beast Boy looked up from tying his shoelaces to see his father in the doorway.

"Hi, dad!" he said, and then upon seeing the state all of their fathers were in, his smile faltered. "What's wrong?" Hummingbird and Robin turned at this and Hummingbird said "Oh, God…they didn't know."

"I thought we made sure to message the Justice League!" said Catalyst, tossing aside his towel.

"So did I!" Hummingbird said in disbelief. Beast Boy crossed the room and was soon joined by his teammates and siblings. It took the strength of all four of Changeling's children to hold him up as his grief ebbed and he liberally gave each child hugs and kisses. Robin and Rosefire reassured their father as he fought the urge to cry again and Arsenal wiped his eyes on his sleeves as Rumble approached him and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry we scared all of you," Proteus said, looking up from Cyborg's protective embrace with his little sister, Fortune.

"It's just a good thing that I didn't tell your mother yet," Changeling said. "Her heart would have stopped—you know that, right?" Hummingbird nodded slowly as she bit her lip.

"So, what's this undercover mission that Kyler's on?" Tempest asked as several of the kids wandered over to hug him, too. The young Titans proceeded to tell their dads about Eclipse, Big Tony, and his plans for Anthony to take over Jump City.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going after this creep? He's been on the Justice League's radar for years but we've never had enough recon to get anything on him," Nightwing said.

"Whoah," Hummingbird said. "We're going to have to rework our entire plan of attack here. Silver Nova and Eclipse are on their way back to Gotham and we need to call Auntie Bumblebee so that she and her team know what's going on before we get there with all of you."

"Hold your horses, little lady," Cyborg said. "You know that your Auntie Jinx will want a piece of this when she finds out, right?"

"And your Auntie Terra," Tempest added.

"But Auntie Raven and Auntie Torque are pregnant so they can't come. What about mother? Is she well enough to come along?" Robin asked.

"We'll radio the Watchtower and let them know right now. All of them. They'll all need to pitch in so that the little ones are supervised while we're doing this," Nightwing said.

"I'd feel a lot better if we left Fortune, Beast Boy and Rosefire there with them," Cyborg said.

"No!"

"Daddy!"

"That's not fair!"

"He has a point," Hummingbird said. "This is going to be a really dangerous mission so I'm going to give everyone—not just the youngest—a choice. You can go to the Watchtower to be with Auntie Raven and Auntie Torque, or you can come with us. I will tell you that if there are too many of us there at once every villain in the city is going to get suspicious and they all talk. There will be no repercussions if you decide to stay behind." Hummingbird concluded her speech and then waited. Cautiously, little Beast Boy edged his way forward and hugged his big sister.

"I wanna help Kyler but I'm scared to go to Goth'm City," he mumbled. Hummingbird hugged him back and reminded him that it was okay to be afraid. Catalyst patted his back and smiled.

"How about this, buddy, you go with dad back to the Watchtower and we'll put you in charge of taking care of mamma. She should be off her feet and resting so you can get things for her when she needs them. Is that okay?" Catalyst said. Beast Boy eagerly nodded and went to stand with their father. A few more seconds ticked by before Fortune came forward, too.

"Someone's going to have to help look after Erin, Cerdian, Coral and Ginger," she said softly.

"Thank you, Faith. I know your Auntie Torque and Auntie Raven will appreciate the help from both of you," Arsenal said.

When the large party of youngsters and adults arrived on the Watchtower, Terra met them there. Superman had been forced to tell the Lady Titans what happened when they demanded to know the real reason that all of their husbands somehow wound up on the same mission squad when they had not yet ever been assigned that way.

"What's going on here?" Terra cried when the kids stepped out of the transport with their fathers. She hugged several of the kids as they came to her, and then looked to Tempest and Nightwing for an explanation. They tried to succinctly explain about the undercover mission and the revised plan to take down both Big Tony and his son.

"Someone needs to go and tell Raven, Star, and Torque. If it wasn't for her baby, Raven would be off the deep end right now and Starfire's going ballistic. Torque's locked in her room and hasn't spoken since Superman told us what happened. Jinx is in hysterics. You guys need to go do something about this, okay?" Terra said. "I don't know how much longer I can listen to them cry." Tempest kissed his wife and hugged her as little Hawkeye came in looking for Terra.

"What's wrong with my mommy?" she whimpered. Terra turned to look at her and was stopped by Rumble as he stepped forward to sweep his little sister up into his arms.

"We played a really big prank on a bad guy this morning and it was really scary, but we forgot to tell our moms and dads that we were playing that prank and they got really upset and scared. Come on, let's go tell mom that everything's okay, huh?" he said, looking back at his father. Arsenal nodded and followed them.

"We need to do the same. Mamma's bound to be comatose if we don't hurry," Hummingbird exaggerated.

"We all need to do that," Robin said, gesturing for Rosefire to follow him. The families split up as they reached the dormitories and just as Terra had said, Jinx was screaming as she sobbed. Cyborg motioned for his children to wait for a moment and then eased himself inside. He sat down on the edge of the bed where Jinx had flung herself, her face buried in her pillow as she wept in miserable, jerking sobs.

"Ronnie…baby, look at me," Cyborg said, gently lifting her and cradling her in his arms.

"My babies!" she screeched through her sobs. "We waited so long and worked so hard to have the children we have and now in the blink of an eye they're gone!" Cyborg bit his lip and swallowed the tears slipping over the edge of his one human eye and kissed the side of her head.

"Babe, listen to me. The photos were a setup—the whole thing was a set up. The kids are all right, honey," Cyborg said, holding her close as he comforted her.

"That can't be! How can you say that!" she cried, beating her small fist against his arm. Cyborg ignored this and looked over his shoulder to call, "Reese, Faith, you can come in now." The two carefully peeked inside and then emerged into the room, nervously waiting for their mother to acknowledge them.

"Mom?" Proteus said softly. Jinx looked up from Cyborg's hands and wiped her eyes before she recognized them and began to weep anew as she reached for them. The kids didn't hesitate to crawl up onto the bed and throw themselves into her arms.

When Arsenal unlocked his and Torque's bedroom door, he held Erin's hand as he led the kids inside. Torque was quiet, but she faced the wall and didn't move when they entered.

Torque opened her eyes at her husband's touch, but once again, didn't move.

"Who's here with you? I heard Erin," she asked, still staring at the far wall.

"Why don't I let him tell you," he said gently.

"I'm not up to company right now," she muttered.

"Not even me, mom?" Rumble said, approaching the bed. Torque sat up as fast as she could while accommodating her belly and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What's going on?" she cried, gesturing for Rumble to come and hug her, which he did willingly.

"It's a long story, mom," he said, burying his head in her shoulder.

Raven and Starfire both had similar reactions to the appearance of their children and clutched them close to reassure themselves that they were indeed there. When Raven discovered that her children were alive and heard what had really happened, it was as if a lead weight had been lifted from her lungs.

"Oh, Azar…my babies…What on earth were you thinking not telling us?" she admonished them.

"It was an accident, mamma, we're so sorry," Hummingbird said. "We're going to be leaving Caleb and Faith here to help you and Auntie Torque so that Auntie Jinx, Auntie Terra and Auntie Starfire can come along."

"All right," Raven replied. She seemed even calmer knowing that Beast Boy would be remaining there with her. "Be careful. I love you; all of you."

"We know, mamma," Catalyst said, leaning in to hug her again.

"You bring that girl home safe," Raven instructed her oldest son. He smiled at this. He loved how his mother seemed to dote on Kyler as if she were another daughter.

"I will, mamma. Trust me," Catalyst said. The three oldest kids turned to go and Changeling swept his hand over Raven's cheek and then warmly kissed her.

"I love you, Raven," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied.

When the Logans emerged back into the corridor, they were met by Nightwing and his children. Robin was still straightening his hair and Rosefire was giggling and still blushing softly from her mother's burst of relieved emotion. Even Nightwing had had to grin. Starfire had smothered him in kisses and hugs, too.

Once all of the Titans and their allies had been briefed regarding the situation, and Bumblebee had issued another stern but loving admonishment as to the danger of the stunt Hummingbird had pulled with her team, the whole group of them returned to the surface to see that the first phase of the plan had been put into action.

Just outside the Gotham City limits, Eclipse escorted his daughter to Big Tony's winter retreat, Fair Field. They stopped just inside as the doorman went to announce them. Silver Nova looked at her father with more than a little trepidation.

"Daddy…I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. You're doing just fine," he replied.

"The whole world thinks I killed my teammates," she continued. "I killed the boy I was dating…"

"But you didn't, honey. They're fine," Eclipse reminded her. "You did Toby's makeup yourself, remember?" Silver Nova cracked a small smile at the memory just before the doorman returned to escort them upstairs. When they entered the den, a large, blatantly Italian man was seated behind the desk. He was the very image of everything people see in the movies about mafia families.

"Alden!" the man boomed, standing up and walking to greet Eclipse warmly. "Is this who I think it is?"

"Big Tony, may I present my daughter, Kyler," Eclipse said firmly.

"I'll be damned…" Big Tony drawled, looking Silver Nova up and down. He looked up and addressed a private security guard stationed at the door. "Go and get Anthony. Tell him his new friend is here." Silver Nova took a deep breath and focused on the objective: making Big Tony believe that she was sincere.

"You decided you want in on the family business here, huh?" Big Tony said, finally speaking directly to her.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"What evidence do you have to show me that you aren't just messing with me?" he asked.

"Turn on the news," Eclipse instructed him. Big Tony took a remote control in his thick hands and pressed the power button to turn on the television mounted into the wood paneling on the wall. The reporter on the screen was speaking reverently of the vanquished Titans and sadly conveying her sincerest condolences to the mourning families that had just lost their children. Silver Nova bit her tongue and shook her head to regain her composure. Big Tony set the remote gingerly on the desk and turned to Eclipse and his daughter.

"You did this?" Tony asked softly. Silver Nova nodded.

"Why?" he asked. Eclipse looked at his child. He hadn't anticipated this reaction or the question that followed. Silver Nova swallowed hard and found her voice.

"Both as a gift and a warning," she said. "A gift to Anthony at the beginning of our new relationship, and a warning to any that would oppose us."

Big Tony returned to his heavy leather desk chair and steepled his fingers before him as he observed the look of cool malice in Silver Nova's steel-gray eyes. Anthony knocked lightly and entered the room, a smile spreading across his face as he saw who had come to visit. He was fresh-looking today, dressed in almost all white, from his sweater vest to his crisp white slacks. His jet black hair was slicked back and sophisticated, and as hard as she tried, Silver Nova couldn't help noticing that he was not at all bad looking.

"You must be Kyler," Anthony said, coming to them and offering his hand. She slowly offered it and he grandly pressed a kiss to it.

"You will accompany Anthony back to Jump City and set up shop. You will stay at the family's summer estate at Spring Hill. That should be plenty of space for the two of you to get settled," Big Tony instructed. "Anthony will make sure you have whatever you need, won't you, son?" Anthony nodded simply.

"Will I be accompanying them, sir?" Eclipse asked.

"No. I have another assignment for you that will take you to Westchester. The procession of brat superheroes never seems to end. Anthony—go and give your new friend a tour of the premises. Me and her old man have to talk shop," Big Tony said.

"Yes, sir," Anthony said, quietly offering Kyler his arm. She took it, giving Big Tony a polite nod before she left the room. Once they were out of earshot, Big Tony instructed his emissary to take a seat.

"Is something wrong?" Eclipse asked.

"She's a little cold for a girl who grew up with a nurse for a mother," Big Tony said.

"Until two days ago, she had no idea she still had a father. She decided on her own that her loyalty to me and to my causes was more important than the petty friendships she had with the Titans," Eclipse said.

"You haven't been this devoted for a while, Alden. What's brought this about?" Big Tony continued.

"All these years I thought I knew that any chance of having a family died with Amanda. Now that I've found Kyler, you could say it's renewed my senses," Eclipse said. "Her enthusiasm spurred me on."

"Good. But I have to tell you that anyone who would murder a child worries me," Big Tony said gravely. Eclipse nodded slowly.

"I admit she went overboard. She needs stability and mentoring, and I think she will learn control quickly. She's eager to please and I think that may work in her favor," Eclipse reassured him. Big Tony nodded.

"Being with Anthony should give her the stability, and we'll schedule you to check in on them every so often and that should give her the opportunity to ask questions and get the mentoring you suggested. I don't need to tell you how important this is to the family," Big Tony warned him. Eclipse stood and took a deep breath.

"Understood."

"The family has owned Fair Field and Spring Hill for several generations," Anthony explained as they walked through the gardens. "The gardens were designed by my great-great grandmother from plans she brought with her from Sicily."

"You really are proud of them—your family, I mean," Silver Nova remarked.

"Of course. Aren't you proud of yours?" Anthony asked, gesturing that they sit down on a convenient bench. Silver Nova didn't meet his eyes, but looked down and focused on a feverishly working colony of ants along the edge of the path.

"Kyler? What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"I haven't known any family long enough to really say that I could be proud of them. I remember being proud of my mom, though. She was a nurse and I always thought it was cool that she got to help people all day," Silver Nova replied.

"You've had a lot of upset in the past few years, Kyler," said Anthony. "I hope that I can help you change that." He was suave and confident—more than Kyler thought was appropriate for what he and his father were suggesting that they do.

"I don't know," she said half-heartedly. In truth, she desperately wanted Catalyst to sweep in and rescue her; take her away from this mission of deception. All she wanted was to be with her father and her friends and now she would have neither. Silver Nova looked up at the sun as it slipped further down in the sky and took note of several chipper little songbirds in the air above them. Thinking again about Catalyst and in truth all of her fellow Titans, she succumbed to the tears she had been holding back. Anthony, thinking that she was simply overwhelmed with everything that had happened that day, slowly drew his arms around her and held her.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay, Kyler. I'm here to take care of you. Everything's going to be fine," he said.

"I hope you're right," she sobbed in misery. "Oh, God, I hope you're right!"


	10. Undercover Motives

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: **

After a night of sleep and a fine breakfast with Big Tony, Anthony, and her father, Silver Nova boarded the private jet that she was to take back to Jump City. It was luxurious and for a split second, she felt like a movie star. Forcing back a pleased smile, she let the assistants pack her luggage in the cargo hold and she took her seat. Anthony boarded minutes later, smiling and evidently excited.

"This is the beginning of something great, Kyler, I just know it," he said.

"You're awfully confident," she replied, half-teasing him.

"I have been waiting a long time to take my place at father's side. This is the beginning of a dream of mine," Anthony said. "Are you all right, Kyler? You still seem so withdrawn." Silver Nova gave the young Italian a watery smile.

"You'll have to forgive me. A part of me really did love my teammates," she explained. "It's going to take a little time for me to work through it." Anthony's face became sympathetic as he took the seat beside her and took hold of her hand.

"Of course you did. You lived with them for a long time. Some part of you had to become attached—that's human nature. Knowing that, I have to say that it surprises me that you were able to bring yourself to do them all in," Anthony said.

"I'm afraid I might have done more than was necessary," she said, "especially with the little ones. I didn't need to go so far…" Anthony became serious at this and firmly clutched her hand in both of his.

"Mistakes happen, Kyler. We learn that way. You must have been under so much pressure…Let's turn over a new leaf for you. Let's start over, huh?" Anthony murmured.

"Start over…good idea," Silver Nova said softly, nodding her agreement very slowly.

When Anthony and Silver Nova touched down in Jump City again, they were picked up on the tarmac by a private car and chauffeured to Spring Hill. Silver Nova stared, wide-eyed as they drove up to the front door. Anthony smiled at this.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," Silver Nova said, stepping out of the now stopped car and squinting in the noonday sunlight. Three levels of brick-accented mansion loomed before her complete with tall pillars, marble steps and ivy slowly creeping up the walls. The doormen took their bags inside and Anthony look a long look around the surrounding grounds before following Silver Nova up the steps and into the house. The housekeeper met them at the door, as well as the head butler. They greeted Anthony warmly and were pleasant and cordial to Silver Nova. The housekeeper, Mrs. Norrington, escorted Silver Nova up two flights of grand stairs and down the hall. The third door on the right was to be her room. The housekeeper opened the door and then gestured for Silver Nova to precede her into the room. She had never seen such a gorgeously arrayed bedroom.

"Is this really for me?" she said softly.

"Yes, miss. The master has passed along very explicit direction that we are to make you as comfortable as we can. This room was a favorite of Master Anthony's mother. She found it very cheerful," Mrs. Norrington explained.

"That it is," Silver Nova said, finally smiling back.

"Dinner will be at seven, Miss, and Master Anthony asks that you dress," the housekeeper continued. Silver Nova was suddenly anxious.

"But I didn't bring anything to wear for a formal dinner," she said, biting her lip.

"You'll find suitable attire in the wardrobe on your left. If you require any alterations simply ring and I'll send someone up," Mrs. Norrington said. Silver Nova nodded and thanked her softly. Mrs. Norrington nodded back and quietly closed the door behind her. Silver Nova noted that her bags had already been brought up and placed on a luggage rack for her, and that the draperies and windows had been opened to let in the sunshine and the fresh air. She would have a view of the sunset from her window, and there was even a balcony accessed by a small pair of French doors on the other side of the room. Minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Silver Nova jumped a bit and said "Come in." Anthony smiled as he entered.

"How do you like your room?" he asked.

"I've never seen anything like this," she said.

"Then you approve?" he said.

"Of course," Silver Nova replied.

"Good. Mrs. Norrington told you that dinner is at seven, right?" Anthony asked.

"Yes. I was just about to see if I could find something to wear in the wardrobe there," Silver Nova said.

"You'll have no trouble there. Mother had impeccable taste and several of the gowns in that wardrobe were hers," Anthony remarked. "Would you like some help choosing one?"

"You're awfully helpful today," Silver Nova teased. Anthony took her hands in his and looked at the floor for a moment before looking into her eyes.

"I've grown up an only child, Kyler. Mother died when I was twelve and while my father is supportive, he's not exactly the most involved parent. I've grown up alone, just like you. I'll depend on you to tell me if I do too much or not enough because I really don't know what enough is and isn't. I've been very lonely, Kyler, and it's good to finally have someone to share this big empty house with," Anthony explained.

"Wow…" Silver Nova said. "I never knew any of that about you." Anthony seemed to be trying to smile away an errant tear.

"Now, if you would pardon my forwardness," Anthony said, opening the wardrobe. "This gown would be lovely on you tonight." What he produced from the depths of the wardrobe was a full length, crème white cocktail gown. It was sleeveless and had a long, sheer wrap to cover her shoulders and arms. Silver Nova was awed.

"It's perfect," Silver Nova whispered, lightly touching the fabric.

"Good. Glad I was able to help. I'll leave you to rest before dinner. Feel free to acquaint yourself with the house. There's a den, a library, and dozens of other rooms to see. I'll see you at dinner," Anthony said, grinning as he excused himself and softly closed the door behind him.

"Good to see you all made it here in one piece," Bumblebee said as her friends arrived at Titans East's tower in Steel City. They were the nearest Titans outpost to Gotham, and it would be here that the Titans would launch their strike against Big Tony. The Young Titans smiled broadly as they went to greet their Eastern-based friends. Hummingbird hugged Bumblebee and then seconds later quickly pulled back in surprise.

"Auntie Bumblebee! Why didn't you tell us?" she cried. Hummingbird took a step back to reveal the just noticeable bulge in Bumblebee's belly. The leader of Titans East blushed as Herald shuffled up behind her and kissed her ear. He reached around her waist and affectionately stroked the belly as she smiled back.

"We married real quiet-like," Herald said with a grin.

"Apparently you didn't waste any time, either," Nightwing joked.

"Oh, I am so happy for you!" Starfire cooed.

"Thanks, guys. Let's get everyone settled and we can get down to business. I imagine that Kyler and Alden don't want to be in the position they're in for any longer than necessary," Bumblebee said.

"That's for sure," muttered Catalyst, hoisting his bag and shuffling off toward the elevator.

"He's taking this awfully hard," Mammoth said, concerned. Catalyst was closer to him than many of the other children were and he took special notice when something wasn't right.

"He'll be okay when he has Kyler back. Don't worry, Uncle Mammoth," Hummingbird said, stretching up to kiss his cheek. Mammoth smiled softly and turned to shake hands with Cyborg and cover Jinx in a warm hug.

"It's been too long, old friend. How have you been?" Jinx said thoughtfully. Mammoth smiled at this. Not a big smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Better. For a while there I wasn't sure I was going to make it, Jinx," Mammoth said.

"I know. You didn't return my calls or transmissions. You had me scared," Jinx replied.

"I got them and believe me; sometimes they were the only thing really keeping me in this world. Well, them and the kids. They're really something else, aren't they? Now Bee's havin' a baby, too. She says I'm allowed to spoil it for them," Mammoth babbled.

"We're always here if you need us, Baron," Cyborg said, resting his hand on the hulking man's shoulder. "You're a member of our family as far as I'm concerned."

"Thank you, Cyborg," he said. Seconds later, the largest of the Titans was bulldozed by four giggling bodies as Rumble, Thetis, Rosefire, and Proteus decided to cure Uncle Mammoth's depression by force, throwing him off-balance and knocking him laughing to the ground.

"We missed you, Uncle Mammoth!" Rosemary cooed, grinning broadly as she felt the resonance of his laughter in his chest.

"We heard that you weren't feeling so hot lately and we decided you were going to feel better if we had to tickle you into it!" Rumble said. Mammoth rested his arms across the kids' backs, pinning them against his massive chest and making them laugh harder as they attempted to escape.

"Try tickling me now!" Mammoth laughed, holding the kids just tightly enough to pin their arms without restricting their breathing. Above the kids, Mammoth heard approaching footsteps and smiled as he opened one arm to allow Nightwing to reach in and lift Rosefire with both hands.

"All right, let's let Uncle Mammoth up off the floor. I think he's duly cheered up," Nightwing chuckled. Mammoth slowly got to his feet and dusted his knees.

"The kids were right; I needed that," Mammoth said. Nightwing released his daughter and she ran to join the others.

"I seem to remember them being a lot smaller the last time they tackled me…Rosemary's gotten tall," Mammoth commented.

"And rail-skinny, just like her mother," Nightwing said, chuckling and looking fondly at his little girl.

"How's little Ginger?" Mammoth continued.

"Noisy and active. All of our kids talked early and walked early and it looks like Ginger is going to be no exception. You ought to see the dark red layer of fuzz she has for hair," Nightwing said.

"I can't wait to meet her," Mammoth said.

"Uncle Nightwing, Uncle Mammoth--Auntie Bumblebee is asking for everyone to come to the ops room so we can discuss strategy," Hummingbird said as she entered the room. Nightwing and Mammoth started for the door and Hummingbird grinned as Mammoth pulled her under his arm and hugged her.

"How do you like being the leader, huh?" he asked as they walked along.

"I like it. It has its ups and downs, like any job, but overall, I can safely say I'm happy with it," Hummingbird replied.

"How's your mom feeling? She's gotta be near her due date," Mammoth bantered. He'd missed the Logan twins and was happy to have them around.

"It's still November, right? She's still got a month to go and she's ready for it to be over. She can't stand being grounded like she is," Hummingbird said. "Caleb's been drawing and coloring pictures for the new baby for weeks and won't show them to me. He says it will give away whether it's a boy or girl and mamma swore him to secrecy."

"Let's get settled in, Titans," Bumblebee said, bringing the meeting to order. "We've got a lot of work to do and not much time to do it."

"First thing we need to remember is to stay calm and make responsible choices. This has a lot of emotional ties for all of us, but if we blow this, it could be a disaster for Silver Nova and Eclipse," Nightwing began.

"With that said, there are enough of us that we can move in groups by family," Hummingbird said.

"We really have enough people for that?" Arsenal asked.

"According to my notes, the only team with more than four members at this point is going to be Uncle Tempest's team, and that's only because he gets Mas y Menos," Hummingbird replied. Mas y Menos smiled and high-fived Tempest.

"Muchos gracias, niña," Mas chimed in.

"Yes, thank you, little one," Menos added in English. The twins had long ago learned English and spoke and wrote it fluently, but often spoke their native language anyway simply to confuse their less than bi-lingual teammates.

"Cool," Changeling said with a grin.

The plan was surprisingly simple: Teams would be assigned to observe both Big Tony and Anthony, and others would be assigned to move in as assault teams when either father or son executed any kind of criminal activity. Another team would serve as the backup team should something go wrong. Bumblebee would remain at Titans Tower and monitor all teams from the communication system there, relaying messages and making sure that the plan went smoothly.

What wasn't going to be simple was keeping everyone patient, especially Catalyst.

"Toby?" Hummingbird said, slowly walking up to the edge of the pool where Catalyst was seated in a chair pretending to read a book to keep his mind off of the mission.

"Yeah?" he replied without looking up.

"Are you okay?" Hummingbird asked, sitting cross-legged in front of his chair.

"I will be when Kyler can quit pretending that she killed everyone. It's breaking her heart, you know that?" Catalyst said.

"Yes, I do. I can only imagine just how much it's taking for her to actually utter the words. I just hope that the plan is working and that Big Tony and Anthony believe her cover story," Hummingbird said.

"Did we hear from them yet?" Catalyst said, still not looking at her when he spoke to her.

"No. Toby, none of us can help it that this is happening. This is the only way that we're going to be able to catch Big Tony and Anthony in the act of trying to establish a foothold in Jump City. Hopefully this way we can also eliminate the Gotham end of the operation, but we're going to have to work together," Hummingbird said.

"Yeah, yeah," Catalyst said, finally standing and removing his reading glasses. "This is all easy for you to say. You're not sending Jason out there to get shot at by the mob."

"So what if I was?" Hummingbird said, following Catalyst as he left the pool area. "I trust Jason to get the job done to the best of his ability. Yes, I'd be worried about him coming home in one piece, but all the same, I'd trust him, and I think you need to do the same for Kyler."

"You just don't get it," Catalyst said, walking away from her.

"You're right, I don't, and I wish you'd tell me," Hummingbird said as she followed him.

"I'm trying to tell you, Livie!" Catalyst yelled.

"No you're not! Just tell me what's going through your head!" Hummingbird yelled back. In the upper level ops room, Changeling started for the door to go downstairs and pry the twins apart and was stopped by Nightwing.

"What?" Changeling said in confusion. "You don't think I ought to go down there?"

"I think they need to slug this one out, Gar," Nightwing said.

"They're not your kids, Dick," Changeling said. He'd never taken that defensive stance with his friend before.

"I know, but I've been the leader of the team before. Livie needs to make Toby understand that he needs to talk to her, even if he doesn't know what to say. It's gonna come out. Just let it ride a few more minutes," Nightwing replied. "If it gets any worse, Star and I will go down there with you and help you take care of it, okay?" Changeling relented and he and Nightwing watched over the railing as Hummingbird and Catalyst continued to yell.

"I want her back, Livie!" Catalyst shouted.

"I know, Toby. We all want her back," Hummingbird replied, trying valiantly to lower her voice. "This was the only way that we could help Eclipse. You want Kyler to have her dad, don't you?"

"Stop patronizing me," he said, starting to grit his teeth.

"I'm not patronizing you, I'm trying to get you to understand why she went undercover," Hummingbird said.

"I love her, Livie!" Catalyst wept, finally breaking down and falling to his knees and then sitting down hard on the tiled pool border. He brought his knees up and rested his head on them, running his hands through his straight, pale blue hair as he cried. Hummingbird knelt down next to him and wound her arms around his shoulders.

"Now we're getting to it," she said softly. "It's okay, Toby."

"I'm sorry," Catalyst sobbed.

"Don't worry about it. You needed to say it and get it out of your system," she replied, still hugging him. A moment more passed before she released him and sat down next to him.

"You know, you alluded to the fact that I've never sent Jason into a dangerous situation. Actually, I have. Back on Tamaran, Calypso could have easily used her powers to make Jason kill himself. I ordered Jason to stay behind at the palace. I knew he could handle just about anything but I hadn't counted on Calypso actually getting her hands on him. I've never been so mad at myself for putting him in that position," Hummingbird explained.

"But we all made it, didn't we? You and the little guys all got back just in time and Coral clobbered her," Catalyst said.

"Exactly. In retrospect, we all made it back. We were all safe. Trust Kyler the way I trusted Jason. Eclipse will be there to save her and we're her primary surveillance team, so don't sweat it, okay? You're going to be there to swoop in and save the day if she needs you," Hummingbird said. Catalyst finally smiled.

"Thanks, Livie," he said, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"What are twin sisters for?" she replied.

Upstairs in the ops room, Robin poked his head into the room from the corridor that led to the bedroom area.

"Is it over yet?" he asked Changeling and Nightwing.

"Just now," Nightwing chuckled.

"Good," Robin said, emerging into the room with Rosefire in tow.

"Do they fight like that a lot, brother?" Rosefire asked.

"You've been with us a while, you should know already that they don't. I think that Toby's just under a lot of stress because he's worried about Kyler," Robin explained. "I can't say I blame him. If it had been Livie going out there I'd have flipped…at least at first. I mean, he's going to be part of her recon team. If I knew I was going to physically be there watching out for her I don't think I'd be so worried." With this said, Rumble emerged into the room with a huge grin on his face. He was accompanied by his father, Arsenal, who announced, "Lock and load, Titans! Let's roll!" There were miscellaneous cheers as the team gathered equipment, double checked plans and vehicle assignments and then distributed hugs and handshakes before they parted ways. Robin wove through the sea of people to get to Hummingbird, who sank into his arms and kissed him.

"Be careful, Jason. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," he replied, applying a playful kiss to her forehead.

"Take good care, my Emily. I shall miss you most dreadfully," Rorek said, holding Thetis' hand and then smiling in pleased surprise when she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you more. Remember our sonnet, okay?" she said. He nodded, still a bit shocked from her kiss. In the sonnet in question, Shakespeare's 43rd, the author speaks of being able to see the beloved in his dreams and if his dreams were so beautiful, how much more so the beloved would be in the light of day, and how much more joy it would bring him when he saw her again.

"I could never forget it, my darling," Rorek said lovingly, stroking Thetis' hair with a trembling hand. "_All days are nights to see till I see thee / and nights bright days when dreams do show thee me."_

"Good luck everybody!" Arsenal called as he, Rumble, Herald and Aries headed for the door. They were assigned to keep watch over Big Tony and his thugs and so they were headed to Gotham, followed quickly by Nightwing and his family, who were assigned to make sure the rest of Gotham's underworld didn't get any ideas. Cyborg's family team was assigned to do the same for Jump City, while Tempest's team was assigned to Anthony, and last but not least, Changeling and his children would be keeping an eye out for Silver Nova and Eclipse. As each team took to the roads or the skies, Bumblebee tested the radios by calling to each team's leader.

"Testing, testing," Bumblebee called into her headset and pressing the appropriate buttons on her wireless keyboard. "Calling all teams, sound off!" Bumblebee laughed at some of the responses she got as she sat back in her chair and listened.

"Team Nightwing here! Suppose I can beat my wife and kids to Gotham on my cycle while they fly?"

"Team Arsenal checking back—good luck with that, Dick!"

"Team Changeling here. The kids and I say we've got five bucks on Starfire beating him by at least 30 minutes."

"Team Tempest here—You're on, Gar; we'll take that bet on Nightwing's side. No one knows Gotham the way he does."

"All right, you guys, pay attention to your missions. Kyler and Alden are counting on you," Bumblebee chuckled. As soon as she went back to monitoring the screens in front of her, a faint communicator signal crackled through.

"Infiltration a success…proceed as planned," Eclipse's voice said.

"Whoo!" Bumblebee cried. She pressed the relay button and replied, "We read you, Eclipse. Good to hear your voice! Count on extra reinforcements and proceed. You guys are in good hands." There was a pause and then open space on the line for a moment and Eclipse's voice returned, sounding pleased, "Th-thank you! When I arrive at the summer estate I'll have to tell Kyler. She'll love to hear that."


	11. Taking a Stand

Chapter 11:

**Chapter 11: **

The autumn weather had long ago begun to turn the trees and plants warm shades of yellow, orange and fireball red. The next morning, Silver Nova awoke to find the sky just barely clouded and windy, blustering the leaves from the trees and sending them scattering all over the ground. There was a knock at her door, and a petite brunette of a maid appeared.

"Beg your pardon, Miss Kyler, but Master Anthony asked that I bring these to you," she said. Kyler stretched and rose from her bed, dressed in her camy top and flannel pajama pants she padded barefoot over to the table near the door where the maid stood opening a large box. Inside were a white blouse and black business skirt. The outfit came complete with stockings, shoes, and even a pretty choker with a silver pendant that had a diamond in the middle.

"Wow…" Silver Nova was duly impressed.

"Would you like help getting dressed?" the maid asked politely. Silver Nova said no and excused her, preferring to dress and inspect her image in the mirror by herself. When she finished, she examined her reflection in the tall mirror near the wardrobe and hardly recognized herself. In the box beneath the skirt and blouse had been a fashionable black corset made to wear over the blouse and when Silver Nova looked her self up and down, she had to admit that she really did look the part of a mafia girlfriend.

"Here goes nothing," she said softly, leaving her room and heading to the dining room. Anthony was already there, reading the paper and sipping a glass of orange juice. He was dressed in a simple black suit with a white dress shirt and smiled when he saw her.

"I do hope everything fits well. I had to guess at most of your sizes," Anthony said.

"Well, I'd say you're a really great guesser then," Silver Nova teased, sitting down beside him and thanking the kitchen maid that brought her breakfast.

"This outfit is designed to be a uniform of sorts for you, Kyler," Anthony said, setting down his glass. The material is similar to that of the uniform you wore as a Titan so it will contain your natural radiation."

"But I can control it," Silver Nova said. Anthony ignored this and continued his explanation, telling her that the corset was bulletproof, the skirt had built in clasps that broke away to split the skit and give her more range of motion, and that her necklace was equipped with a tracking device and a panic button in case she came across any trouble.

"Wow…I can't believe you thought of all that," Silver Nova said, hiding the hurt and mild fear she felt. If Anthony and Big Tony were still shielding themselves from her radiation and they had gone to the trouble to put a tracking device on her, it told her that she wasn't completely trusted.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Silver Nova said, having barely touched her breakfast, "nothing at all. I think I'll go for a walk this morning to break in these new shoes. Want to come?"

"You go ahead," Anthony said, sensing that she was covering her irritation with him. "I'll catch up to you later. Oh, and speaking of that, I have one more thing for you." Silver Nova returned to the table as Anthony produced a cell phone and set it softly on the table top.

"Thank you," she said, casually taking it in her hand and slipping it into a very small pocket in the skirt as she exited the room. Anthony grimaced as she walked away, trying hard not to look again at the shapely curves her body made in her new clothes. As she walked away, Silver Nova whispered under her breath, "So help me if he's staring at me, I'll make sure his death is slow and painful and that he's the last to go."

After lunch, Eclipse arrived at Spring Hill, greeted by Silver Nova, moving as fast as she dared in her new heels.

"Daddy!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"There's my girl," Eclipse said, holding her close.

"Are you too tired to go for a walk with me? Anthony already knows you're here," she said.

"Too tired for you? Never!" Eclipse teased, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Where'd you get this new outfit?"

"A gift from my new employers," she said as they took to the grounds. She took off the choker and stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt, along side the cell phone as they went along.

"You don't like the necklace? It looks rather nice on you," Eclipse said. Silver Nova lowered her voice.

"I like it just fine. Thing is…he thinks I don't know that there's a wireless mic buried in it," Silver Nova replied. Eclipse patted her on the back.

"You are my daughter after all," he chuckled.

"I knew it had to be part genetics. Torque has been teaching me about electronics so that I can learn to target the radiation to just knock out certain things and she said I was catching on too fast for it not to be outside forces. In any case, a wireless mic transmitter these days is the size of the head of a hatpin—or a very nice diamond," Silver Nova said.

"Is that the only thing bugging you?" Eclipse said. "No pun intended, of course, sweetie."

"My clothes are made with the same super-polymer that my Titans uniform was made from. It insulates against my natural radiation," Silver Nova said. Eclipse nodded.

"So, he doesn't trust you," he said.

"Yeah. He doesn't trust me," Silver Nova said.

"Did you get upset with him?" Eclipse asked gently.

"I tried not to, but I was a little miffed," Silver Nova replied. "I mean, can you blame me?"

"Actually, you did just perfect, honey. Anybody in your position would be offended if it was discovered that she wasn't trusted. Especially after the shine he tried on you when you met," Eclipse said.

"Noticed that, did you?" Silver Nova said dryly.

"Honey, you just continue to be exactly who you are and he'll never suspect a thing, okay?" Eclipse said.

"Okay, daddy," she said softly.

"Before we get to the house, I wanted to make sure you know that extra reinforcement is on its way," Eclipse said quietly. Silver Nova tried hard to cover her excitement.

"You heard from them?" she whispered. Eclipse nodded and then winked at her as they came nearer to the house.

"You'd better put that necklace back on before Anthony suspects something," he said.

She nodded and fastened it around her neck again as they approached the door and proceeded inside. When Eclipse went to settle into his room and unpack, Anthony caught up with Silver Nova in the corridors.

"You've done a lot of walking today," he said.

"Breaking in shoes takes time and besides, the weather has been really nice and I like to be outside," Silver Nova said.

"Are you avoiding me?" Anthony accused her, stopping in his tracks. Silver Nova stopped as well and turned to him.

"Of course not! Why on earth would I do that?" she replied.

"How should I know! You haven't spoken to me since breakfast and despite everything I've done for you, you still refuse to let me in," Anthony grumbled.

"Everything you've done? All you've done, Anthony, is try to buy my affection and if that's what you think is the way to get me to 'let you in' you have another thing coming!" Silver Nova barked. "This outfit is beautiful, Anthony, but by making it out of the same material as my Titans uniform that tells me you don't trust me to control my powers. And this—" she paused a few seconds to unhook the choker and dangled it before his eyes before continuing, "is the real kicker. Did you seriously think that I was so stupid that I wouldn't know that there's a listening device in this?" Anthony set his jaw and took a breath. Silver Nova dropped the necklace between them and scoffed, "That's what I thought." She turned on her heel and stalked off down the hall now fully aware that his eyes followed her down the hall.

"Silver Nova!" he called, using her codename instead of her real one.

"Good day, Master Anthony," Silver Nova replied, icicles dangling from every syllable. Silver Nova gently stopped the maid that had brought her clothes for her that morning as she meekly passed by them in the hall. "Would you bring me a bottle of water, please, Betsy? I'll be in the library for the rest of the afternoon not to be disturbed," Silver Nova asked, just loud enough for Anthony to hear.

"Yes, Miss Kyler," Betsy replied softly, nodding and turning to retrieve the bottle of water.

"You know, you've taken to this lifestyle rather quickly for someone who comes from such humble beginnings!" Anthony shouted down the hall at her. Silver Nova bit her tongue to keep from answering or even turning to acknowledge him as she made her way to the library. He jogged to catch up to her as she entered the library and took hold of her arm. Silver Nova whirled on him, placing the palm of her left hand in the center of his chest.

"Take your hand off me or the next ten seconds will be your last," she growled. "I can stop the heart in your chest so fast you won't have the time to make peace with whatever god you think exists to serve your petty aspirations." Anthony slowly removed his hand from her arm and held both hands up in the air as a gesture of resignation but at the same time, he softly laughed.

"There is no listening device. You're paranoid," he said.

"Am I?" she replied.

"Take it apart and see for yourself," he challenged her.

"I already did. Now if you would leave me alone, I've got a lot of reading to do," Silver Nova said, closing the door in Anthony's face. Anthony growled audibly as he stormed down the stairs and away from the confrontation that had just occurred. Silver Nova, on the other hand, sank into a chair and kicked off her heels to relax with one of her assigned summer reading books, Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. There was a soft knock at the door and Silver Nova looked up to see Betsy coming into the room with the water she had asked for and a heavy vase with a dozen red roses. Betsy was smiling from one ear to the other.

"I was coming from the kitchen, Miss Kyler, and these arrived for you. There's no card attached. I wonder who they could be from!" She said excitedly. Silver Nova smiled back and thanked her. Betsy didn't press to find out who they were from, but just as the maid reached the door, Silver Nova called to her, "Betsy, what did the delivery person look like?" The maid thought a moment and then replied, "A most handsome young man, Miss. He looked to me to be no older than you. He had the most unusual head of blue hair." Silver Nova laughed and thanked her again and with this, Betsy was gone.

"Toby, you little rascal," Silver Nova muttered, examining the large blossoms. Silver Nova went back to her book, smiling as she inhaled the heavenly scent of her flowers. As she sipped her water, a spider crawled out of the glossy dark leaves and babies breath and silently skittered across the table, spinning a line of silk down to the floor and then vanishing into the thick nap of the library rug.

"Are you crazy? You could have been recognized," Hummingbird said when he returned to the Logan's watch post.

"I was perfectly safe—Dad was with me the whole time," Catalyst said with a cheeky grin.

In his main floor den, Anthony took the necklace out of his pocket and set it on the desk. He looked at it for a few seconds and then opened the desk drawer on his right to retrieve a small toolkit. He slowly began taking it apart and stopped abruptly when there was a short knock on the door.

"Come in," he said shortly. Eclipse poked his head into the room and then entered.

"I heard that you and Kyler just had some differences," he said, walking to the desk. He watched Anthony pick through the tiny pieces on the desk and leaned over to get a better look.

"Yes, we did. Kyler seems to think that there is some sort of listening device embedded in the necklace I gave her and I am trying to find out if there really is one or not," Anthony grumbled. Eclipse took a breath and chose his words carefully.

"You know, Anthony, electronics was never a strong subject for you. Why don't you let me take a look?" Eclipse offered. Anthony scooted his chair a little to one side and Eclipse brought another. Anthony watched intently as Eclipse used the delicate precision tools to dismantle the pendant and then sat back with a very small object held tight in a tweezers.

"Here's the little devil," Eclipse said softly, holding the thing up for Anthony to see.

"She was right?" he said in amazement.

"You didn't know about it?" Eclipse asked.

"No! I ordered it to be fitted with the tracker and the panic button mechanisms for her safety, but it was never my intent to spy on her," Anthony insisted. "She told me that she took it apart and found it and I didn't believe her. Now she believes that I mistrust her. How are we to work together if she feels like she's been betrayed?"

"Trust is a tall order, Anthony," Eclipse said. "Especially for Kyler."

"I've tried and tried to get her to be more comfortable with me, but nothing is working," Anthony said in frustration. "She feels that I am trying to 'buy' her affection. I don't know what else to do!"

"Most women like subtle attention. In my experience, it pays to find out what a woman likes and then go from there instead of starting with what you like," Eclipse said.

"How will I find out what she likes if she won't talk to me?" Anthony lamented.

"Well, you know, I am her father," Eclipse said.

"You barely know her yourself…yet, you might know more than me. What are you proposing?" Anthony asked, suddenly curious.

"You already know that she loves books. She's also into gadgets and she's studying electronics and computers for her undergraduate studies, and I don't know a woman in the world that doesn't like to shop," Eclipse said.

"I've got it. I'll make reservations at a nice place in the city and get tickets for the opera tonight. We can go downtown to get her a dress and things to wear to the show before dinner. Would she like that?" Anthony asked. Eclipse chuckled.

"Quit throwing your money at her—obviously if she threw a full carat rock back in your face she's not interested in it. She wants to know that you're genuinely interested in the things she likes to do," Eclipse said.

"So what are you saying?" Anthony asked seriously, sitting down opposite Eclipse.

"I'm saying instead of fancy restaurants and opera tickets, you'd have more luck hitting a Barnes and Noble, getting a couple of cappuccinos and then bringing a big box of pizza and a two liter of soda back here while the two of you spend the evening messing around in the workshop. You work on old muscle cars, don't you, Anthony?" Eclipse said.

"Yes. I didn't think you'd remember," Anthony said with a pale blush.

"Take my word for it. Stop trying so hard and just relax. She'll come around," Eclipse said, patting his shoulder as he stood and left Anthony to his thoughts. He needed to talk to his daughter.

Eclipse knocked at his daughter's bedroom door and entered when she called out, "Come in!" Silver Nova was reclining across her bed, deep in her book and smiled when she saw who had come to see her.

"Hi, daddy," she said sweetly. Eclipse kissed her forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Frankenstein, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, it's one of the ones I had to read for senior English class and I liked it so well I'm reading it again," she replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, I came to talk to you about Anthony," he said.

"What about him?" Silver Nova asked, rolling her eyes.

"He told me about the fight you two had. You should have seen him," Eclipse said, fighting a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Silver Nova asked, putting a marker in her book and sitting up to pay more attention.

"I found him in his den trying to take apart that necklace. He was so upset about what you said that he had to find out for himself if it was true or not," Eclipse said.

"What do you mean if it was true or not? I took it apart and I know there was a nano-microphone in there," she said.

"Honey," Eclipse said gently, "he didn't." Silver Nova thought about this for a moment. If Anthony really didn't know about the microphone, then she owed him an apology. Thing was…she really didn't want to apologize to him.

"Now, honey, I know that you and Anthony don't get along at the moment," Eclipse started.

"And won't!" Silver Nova said. "The guy's a sleeze bag who seems to think that his money is going to impress me!"

"It wouldn't kill you to be just a little impressed," Eclipse reminded her. "It wouldn't hurt your mission either."

"Oh, now I don't just have to break the law for the guy, I have to date him, too?" Silver Nova said.

"That's not what I said, but you have to remember your cover story—you killed your boyfriend, remember?" Eclipse said. Silver Nova pulled her knees up to her chest and wound her arms around them.

"At least pretend to be his friend. You might be surprised at what you find," Eclipse said.

"Am I hearing things or do you actually want me to date him?" Silver Nova snapped.

"Honey, I think Toby's probably the best thing that ever happened to you and I would never try to talk you out of being with him. All I'm saying is that you might find a whole different person under Anthony's family money if you played your cards right," Eclipse said. Silver Nova now raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know that I don't?" Silver Nova said. Eclipse smiled and kissed her forehead again as he stood.

"Go and talk to him," Eclipse said. He turned to go and spied the flowers. "Are those from Anthony?" he asked.

"From a secret admirer and delivered by a delivery boy with bright blue hair," Silver Nova said with a grin. Eclipse laughed.

"Ballsy," Eclipse said with a duly impressed nod. Silver Nova nodded and giggled before sliding off the bed and slipping back into her shoes.

"Where is the little hairball now?" she grumbled good-naturedly. Eclipse chuckled again.

"You are so very forbearing, sweetie," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an angel. Where is he?" Silver Nova said with a sarcastic grin.

"He has a garage slash workshop down in the basement. I can help you find it if you want," Eclipse said.

"Naw, I got it," She said. Eclipse looked her up and down.

"You're going down to his workshop dressed like that?" Eclipse teased again. Silver Nova looked down at herself and then back at him, "You're right. I'll change." Eclipse shook his head in amusement and left her to throw on her jeans, tennis shoes, a tee-shirt and sweatshirt before making her way down to Anthony's workshop.

The closer she got to the shop, the louder the music became. Silver Nova smiled. "Classic rock…well all right," she murmured, continuing toward the door. When she peered inside, she was astounded to find three walls of one side of the room covered in tools, books, and parts. There were virtual acres of workspace and workbenches, and the stereo blaring the music she heard was mounted on the wall near the brightly lit bay that Anthony was working in. On the lift was a car that made Silver Nova's jaw drop. Anthony looked up from behind the open hood of the car and smiled in surprise. He was now dressed down in dark washed jeans and a faded black tee-shirt, and beat up shoes.

"Kyler!" he said, grabbing a rag to wipe his hands on and then quickly turned down the music. She was now pointing at the vehicle in shock and Anthony joined her on the other side of the lift and looked back at his project with pride.

"That…that's a '77 camaro…" Silver Nova stuttered.

"You know cars?" he said in shock.

"Are you joking? I'm studying electronics! Auto mechanics is like its evil twin!" Silver Nova cried.

"I found this one at an auction last spring. Pops offered to buy me the new one, but I insisted on having the classic," Anthony explained.

"The brand new one that they designed for the movie--"

"Transformers!" the two chimed together.

"Yes! I saw this beater camaro and I saw Bumblebee, even though it isn't yellow!" Anthony said, becoming more excited as he spoke. "I'd love to show you the rest of my collection if you're interested in seeing them."

"Interested? Dying to is more like it!" Silver Nova replied. Anthony led her to the garage area of the shop where lined up in neat rows were five carefully restored hot rods.

"Holy shit…" Kyler breathed. "This is incredible, Anthony." Anthony grinned as he pointed out and named each car.

"The 1970 Pontiac Tempest, 1969 Mustang Fastback, 1969 Charger, 1969 Dodge Super Bee, and the 1969 Oldsmobile 442; the camaro is going to be number 6," Anthony said.

"Obsessed with the year 1969?" she teased. Anthony laughed and replied that it simply happened to have a lot of the cars that he liked.

"I really don't choose a specific year, I just pick cars I like," Anthony said. He waited a moment and then laughed when Silver Nova still hadn't spoken.

"Speechless?" he asked. Silver Nova shook her head slowly and laughed.

"I thought I had you pegged as the stereotypical snotty-rich-kid. I don't know you at all, do I?" Silver Nova mused out loud. Anthony blushed and smiled.

"I'd like to help you fix that," Anthony said softly. Silver Nova smiled back.

"I'm really sorry about my attitude today. I hope you can forgive me," Silver Nova said.

"Of course," Anthony said. A knock on the door made the two teens turn to see who was at the door. Betsy entered the room pushing a cart with dishes, glasses, silverware, and a large, homemade pizza. Cola fizzed in a large pitcher next to the pizza and Silver Nova suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"Dinner is served, sir. Will there be anything else?" Betsy asked. Anthony thanked her and said that no, there wasn't.

"Homemade pizza?" Silver Nova exclaimed.

"You bet. You know, this is a reproduction of the very first pizza ever made. It was called a Marguerite, after Italy's princess of the time, and just like ours does here, it had only cheese, pepperoni, and green peppers: the colors of the Italian flag," Anthony explained.

"Are you serious?" Silver Nova said. The two continued to banter back and forth as they ate, discussing movies, cars, books, and many other topics as they continued to work on the camaro together through the evening. Silver Nova snuggled into bed that night feeling that she had been all wrong about Anthony, and at the same time a brand new conflict stung the great evening she had just had. Anthony was supposed to be the enemy. He was supposed to be the one that she was fighting to stop. Why did she suddenly find herself coming to sympathize with him?

Anthony reclined across his bed and dialed his cell phone, when the line picked up Anthony smiled.

"Pop! I just had to call you and tell you what a great day this first day with Silver Nova's been. She's interested in cars and electronics and…yes, I know…" Anthony's voice fell in disappointment. "Yes, I know that…Pop…yes, sir." Anthony severed the connection between him and his father and tossed the cell phone to the other side of the bed. Silver Nova was the first real friend he'd ever had. She was funny, intelligent, and genuine, and Anthony was in heaven. Of course it didn't hurt that she was pretty, too, but Anthony wasn't sure that he felt that way about her. The recent death of her boyfriend was still fresh in her mind. He didn't want to seem disrespectful to her feelings, so if he did decide that he liked her that way, he knew in his heart that it would have to wait a little longer. For now, he was simply grateful to have people around him that he could live with and trust.

The next morning would be the first test of Anthony and Silver Nova's plans to take over the underworld of Jump City. Silver Nova and Eclipse met Anthony in his study to go over details. Anthony had dossiers of Jump City's major criminal figures and maps of the city, and the names and contact information of trusted people in the organization.

"Most of the criminals in Jump City are a joke. You and I could take them ourselves," Silver Nova explained. "The tough part is going to be making our presence the undertow before the tidal wave." Eclipse smiled at this. He'd sometimes had his doubts about Silver Nova's ability to actually carry through with the plan, but she was progressing beautifully.

"Right. We almost need to make an example of one of them to intimidate the others," Anthony said.

"That's completely doable. Who do you want to start with?" Silver Nova asked.

"…"

"Anthony?" Eclipse asked, leaning forward in his chair. A look of pained frustration had crossed the young man's face.

"Sorry. Sorry about that. Um, what about this guy Mumbo Jumbo?" Anthony suggested.

"Got any preference as to how I do it?" Silver Nova asked. She was playing this completely professionally and frankly surprised her father as to how convincingly she played a hitman.

"No. I…just…oh, I have no idea what I'm doing!" Anthony sputtered, shoving a handful of papers and folders across the desk.

"What are you talking about, Anthony? You've grown up around this stuff," Eclipse said.

"No, I haven't. Pop's business affairs were never brought home if he could help it. I was always proud of him for being who he was, but I never realized that what he was doing was illegal until I was old enough for him to start grooming me to take over the family in the event of his death. I've been watching and trying to learn what he does, but it's all so illusive that I really have no idea how to lead an organization like this. I don't want to have to break the law!" Anthony gushed. "I always thought that being Mafia meant being part of a family and you did things for each other through your connections to trusted people in the family. It's supposed to be a position of honor, but I don't want to take over anything that has to do with my father if I have to actually ask people to kill for me!" Stunned, Eclipse and Silver Nova looked down at the floor for a moment. Silver Nova was first to look up at Anthony again.

"What if I told you that we could do this without killing the people we're intimidating?" Silver Nova said.

"I don't think Pop would share our concern for the sanctity of life," Anthony said dejectedly. Silver Nova leaned forward and covered Anthony's hand with her own.

"Anthony, your dad's not in charge right now, you are," Silver Nova reminded him gently. He seemed to genuinely consider this as though he had never thought of it before. He finally looked back at Silver Nova in grim determination.

"You're right. He's not. I am. If we can do this without killing people, let's do it," he said in steadily increasing confidence.

"You got it, boss," Silver Nova said, standing up and turning to go. "Let's go, daddy."

"Be right there, sweetie," Eclipse said as Silver Nova strode toward the door. He turned to Anthony when Silver Nova had gone, clasped a hand over the boy's shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you, Anthony." Anthony smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Eclipse," he replied. Eclipse turned and jogged to catch up to his daughter.

"You handled that well," he said as he walked beside her.

"I have no idea where we're going to find Mumbo. He's escaped from the penitentiary but he hasn't struck yet," Silver Nova said. She stopped at this and smiled as she said, "Thanks, but don't congratulate me till after we find Mumbo."

"You said so yourself that Mumbo's a cake-walk," Eclipse said.

"Yes, but you also said I have a reputation to keep up," Silver Nova said. "Anthony thinks he's saving me by instructing me not to kill anyone."

"Because you killed your teammates," Eclipse said.

"Exactly," Silver Nova said. "and that scares him. He still can't believe that I'd do that. He says I'm too sweet."

"Well, we know that Big Tony is watching us and that Anthony talks to his father regularly. We're going to have to keep up the façade a little longer," Eclipse said as they got into the car to make the trip from Spring Hill into Jump City.

"What do you mean a little longer?" Silver Nova asked.

"You'll see," Eclipse said.

Back in Gotham, Nightwing grinned as Robin dragged the last of a newly arrested group of bank robbers to a police prison van and tossed him inside. Robin returned to his father's side and was rewarded by a firm pat on the back.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Nightwing asked his kids.

"We're getting lots of bad guys, aren't we, daddy?" Rosefire giggled, hovering just above the ground.

"No joke! We've nabbed more criminals in the past couple of days than in an average week in Jump City!" Robin remarked.

'This is part of the reason we didn't move back to Gotham. Your mother didn't want to raise her children in such a high crime rate, no matter how it drops with us around," Nightwing replied.

"This city is much darker than ours for some reason," Starfire commented, joining them after speaking to the authorities. "I am still not sure that I like it here."

"Several of the guys we've put away today were working for Big Tony. I'm hoping that this puts a ripple in his plans," Nightwing said, smoothing back his long, straight black hair. Starfire's communicator bleeped and she turned and walked a few steps away to answer it. When she returned, she shared what she had just learned with her family.

"The Logans are in position at Spring Hill and they tell us that Eclipse and Silver Nova have been given their first assignment under Anthony's banner," Starfire reported.

"Who's the hit?" Robin asked.

"Mumbo Jumbo," Starfire said with a smile.

"Why Mumbo? He's ridiculously too easy for Ky. She'll slaughter him!" Robin said.

"Slaughter!?" cried Rosefire.

"Figure of speech, sis," Robin said.

"That's the whole idea. They're starting small and making an example out of him," said Nightwing. "We'll see what happens to the situation here now that Anthony's giving orders like his old man. All we have to do is keep working away here in Gotham."

"You got it, dad," Robin said.

Two hours later, the local media was pushing their way around excited onlookers to get a snapshot of what could only be described as the impossible. Mumbo Jumbo, recently escaped criminal magician, had found himself literally wrapped up as he dangled helplessly from a streetlamp that had been wound around him. His wand had been broken and his hat crushed, and both lay on the sidewalk in front of him, just out of reach. As a news camera followed the process of further detaining the escapee, Big Tony watched from his office in Gotham.

"Does he think this is a game?" Big Tony yelled. "Get Alden on the phone!" One of the several underlings in the room nodded and went to do as he was told. When he returned, Big Tony grabbed the phone from him and shouted, red faced, into the handset, making sure that he knew that under no uncertain terms were Anthony and Silver Nova to be leaving lesser criminals alive. Eclipse did his best to sound disappointed in the youngsters, and swore he would straighten out the misunderstanding.

"See that you do, Alden," Big Tony bellowed. "I've been forgiving so far because your girl is young, but if this happens again I don't need to tell you the lengths I'll go to for this endeavor to be a success!" Eclipse shuddered involuntarily.

"Understood."

When he hung up the phone, he looked at the two standing before him and their contrite faces told him that they already knew what Big Tony had said.

"I don't want this on you kids' heads. I'll deal with this," Eclipse said, standing and heading for the door.

"Daddy," Silver Nova said, taking a step toward him.

"Don't worry about it, Kyler. This is my problem now," Eclipse said.

"Let me help you," Silver Nova said.

"No," said Eclipse. "Big Tony will have my head if I let you."

"The whole reason I'm here is to help. If I made a mistake let me fix it!" Silver Nova insisted.

"Kyler," Eclipse said.

"If I offed my teammates, what's one more petty criminal?" she growled. Eclipse finally heard what she was trying to say.

"All right. You can come," Eclipse relented, allowing Silver Nova to follow him out the door. When they were once again on their way to the city, a tense silence filled the vehicle.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Silver Nova murmured.

"For what, sweetie?" Eclipse asked as he watched the road.

"For getting you in trouble," she replied.

"You didn't get anyone in trouble, least of all me. Big Tony is still testing the waters trusting Anthony to go so far away from him and try to take over a whole city. He doesn't think that Anthony has what it takes to run the family in his place," Eclipse said.

"He doesn't trust me, either, does he?" Silver Nova asked. Eclipse shook his head.

"Nope. You not killing Mumbo said to him that you are willing to kill for your own goals, but aren't willing to kill for him and that bothers him," Eclipse said.

"Daddy," Silver Nova said.

"Yes?"

"I think we have to tell Anthony the truth," Silver Nova said.


	12. Something to be Proud Of

Chapter 12: Something to be Proud of

**Chapter 12: Something to be Proud of**

Father and daughter descended on the police car that carried Mumbo Jumbo within an hour of the call that forced them to do in the small time crook. Eclipse winked at Silver Nova as they caught up to the vehicle.

"Make it look like an accident, sweetie," Eclipse said. For all the nonchalant tone in his voice, he might have been telling her to have a good day at school. Taking a breath, Silver Nova leaned out of the window and focused her energies on the engine of the police car, forcing the engine to crumple and fail. The vehicle went into a tailspin, the terrified officers trying valiantly to control the car but to no avail. As the car careened toward a boulevard full of trees, Eclipse used his powers to discreetly shield all those inside, including Mumbo. The trick was letting just enough of the radiation into the shielding to make Mumbo pass out from the exposure. When the squad car struck the stand of trees, the pair took a photo of the scene as evidence and then vanished into the lengthening afternoon shadows.

The two returned to Spring Hill and printed the photo. They also sent it electronically to Big Tony. Anthony excused himself from the den and bounded to the bathroom.

"How did Anthony expect to take over his father's 'empire' if he couldn't even stomach the sight of blood?" Silver Nova asked Eclipse.

"I don't know sweetheart. All I understand about this is the unyielding need for a young man to impress his father," Eclipse said.

"Did you feel that way about Big Tony?" she asked.

"Not really. Big Tony was always more threat than affection and I did what he wanted in order to keep him happy. As for my own father, I was bound and determined not to become him," Eclipse said. "My parents used me as payment for their debts to Big Tony and then they fled. I never heard from them again."

"That's so sad…I'm sorry, daddy," Silver Nova murmured.

"I am just glad that you got to grow up with someone as beautiful as your mother," Eclipse said, biting back emotion. "I hope you know now that I loved her very much." Silver Nova wound her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I do know that. I love you, too, you know," she replied. Eclipse kissed the top of Silver Nova's head and then excused himself to go and check on Anthony.

"This is so stupid. We're just sitting here waiting for something to happen and Kyler's out there working for that--"

"Don't say it, Toby," Hummingbird said.

"Why? It's true isn't it?" Catalyst said. Hummingbird shifted her weight and looked more properly at her twin.

"What's true is that you need to friggin' calm down. I've never seen you get so wound up like this," Hummingbird said. "Just help me watch for daddy's signal, okay?"

"Something about this Anthony guy just bugs me, that's all. I don't trust him any farther than I could throw him," Catalyst replied.

"Well, neither do I, but you don't see me getting worked up over it. There's nothing we can do about it other than take this one step at a time, so why give yourself an ulcer over it?" Hummingbird commented.

"I just don't want anything to happen to Kyler," Catalyst said.

"We're watching the house from two angles, and daddy's inside. Nothing's going to happen to Kyler while we're here to protect her," Hummingbird assured him. Hummingbird's communicator bleeped softly and she opened it.

"What's up, Emily?" she asked.

"Something must have happened. Anthony just walked into his room leaning on Eclipse. He looks like he's been sick," Thetis said.

"Any sign of Kyler?" Hummingbird asked.

"Not since she and Eclipse went into the study with Anthony a while ago. Can you believe that they actually did in Mumbo?" Thetis said.

"They didn't. Eclipse used his powers to shield everyone in the car. They were knocked out, but not killed," Hummingbird told her.

"But it's gonna get blamed on Kyler because she's working for Anthony," Catalyst reminded her.

"I think you're too worried, Toby," Thetis told her big brother. "We've seen nothing to suggest that Anthony's been anything but nice to Kyler."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Catalyst said. Hummingbird wrinkled her nose.

"Is that what you're so messed up about? You think she's gonna start thinking that she likes Anthony better than you? Oh, please!" Hummingbird accused.

"You don't think so?" Catalyst said. Hummingbird bit her lip for a moment and then grabbed the front of Catalyst's uniform in both hands, jerking him close to her face.

"If you don't trust Kyler after all the shit the two of you have been through, then you don't deserve her," she growled. "And if you make one more allusion to me and Jason's relationship so help me I'll lay you out right here and now. Get over yourself! I'm going to go sit with Emily for a while."

As soon as Hummingbird was out of sight, Catalyst put his communicator back in his pocket and punched the trunk of the nearest tree as hard as he possibly could. The resulting wound bled and throbbed in pain. He'd broken a finger and badly damaged two knuckles in his anger, but he sat back down on the grass and watched as the injury healed and then vanished before his eyes through his powers. Sometimes he hated it when Olivia was right.

"Do you really think this could go as badly as they say it could?" Rumble asked his dad. "I really like Kyler and I don't want something bad to happen to her. If that Anthony guy lays a hand on her I'm gonna…"

"You're not gonna do anything, Aidan. You're going to remember that you're the good guy and the good guys take their time with undercover missions like this. You're going to chill that temper of yours and do as you're ordered," Arsenal said. Rumble rolled his eyes when his father wasn't looking, but listened to him nonetheless. Aries giggled softly.

"I hear ya, buddy," she said, patting Rumble's shoulder.

"I'm supposed to be learning to be a superhero and I'm sitting on the sidelines!" Rumble grumped.

"You've been a superhero almost all your life, Aidan. One undercover recon mission isn't going to kill you," Aries said sympathetically.

"Maybe not, but it might drive the rest of us to homicide," he mumbled, picking at his shoe in boredom. Aries raised an eyebrow but Arsenal knew what he meant.

"Toby?" he said. Rumble nodded.

"Most of us guys have had that feeling at his age. You know what happened?" Arsenal said.

"What?" his son asked in curiosity.

"We married the girls we were so worried about. Then you know what happened to that worry?" Arsenal continued.

"It got worse, didn't it?" Rumble said dejectedly. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with Catalyst right now. He couldn't imagine it getting any worse.

"No. The girls told us to get over it, and none more strongly than your mom," Arsenal said with a fond grin.

"Really?" Rumble said, finding a smile of his own.

"Really. I loved her, but I didn't know just how much until she vanished with the rest of the girls. Jason and Livie might remember that episode. When we found your mom and brought her home—with you so tight in her arms we didn't think she'd let go—I realized that if I really wanted to have her in my life, I was going to have accept the fact that she was just as much a superhero as I was. I love her and I want her to be safe, but if I really respect her as a person, I have to trust her to take care of herself," Arsenal explained. Rumble shook his head slowly.

"Oi. I hope when I'm falling in love with someone that I can figure out how to not worry," Rumble said.

"Oh, I worry—believe me. Every time she leaves the WatchTower on mission without me I worry. Right now, if I could be snuggled up next to your mom with my hand on her belly to feel the new baby kick, man, I'd be there. She's close to term so I'm constantly afraid that the baby will decide to come and I won't be there," Arsenal said. Arsenal grinned at his father.

"Are you going to tell me whether it's a boy or a girl? Erin said that you guys found out a while back," Rumble teased.

"We didn't tell her and we're not telling you. We even made the bedding yellow deliberately because we knew you'd grill her for information," Arsenal said.

"Damn," Rumble said. Before Arsenal could gently reprimand his son for his language, Aries hissed that something was going on inside Fair Field Manor.

"Fidgeting with that's not going to make it work, sweetie," Jinx said softly to her son. Cyborg smiled and turned to see 10 year old Proteus messing with the electronic circuitry in his cannon arm attachment.

"Lemme see what I can do to help," Cyborg said, opening his hands. Proteus grumbled a little as he got up from his place and sat beside his father.

"I can't seem to get the harmonics just right, dad," he said. Cyborg took a quick look at the settings for his own sonic cannon and then looked back at Proteus' display panel. He turned this knob and pressed that button as he spoke.

"Well, you see, if you turn this one down just a little bit and then boost this one before adding in this frequency…there. Now, when Dr. Light comes around that corner, you let him have it, son," Cyborg said. Proteus grinned in excitement and nodded, joining his mother to look out for the bumbling megalomaniac.

"Good night, Dr. Light!" Cyborg shouted. The burglar stopped in his tracks at the distraction and Proteus aimed and fired.

"Whoa!" Proteus shouted, laughing as his cannon not only knocked Dr. Light across an intersection and into far away wall, but also pushed him back several feet and into Mammoth's open hands. Cyborg and Jinx smiled at each other briefly before Jinx took over to apprehend the man and Cyborg recovered the ancient vase that Dr. Light had tried to steal from the Jump City Art Museum.

"Nice work, sweetheart," Jinx said as she looked over her shoulder at her family.

"Thanks!" father and son chimed in unison.

Perched on a rooftop in Jump City, Tempest took a deep breath of cool evening air as Terra dozed against his shoulder. Rorek was sitting with Mas and Menos, presumably attempting to learn a little of the quick-tongued Spanish that the twins spoke. He was watching several dots on the screen of a small hand-held tracking device in his left hand while his right arm was wound securely around his wife. Softly, he kissed the top of her head and briefly smelled her hair. The shampoo she used was sweet and slightly fruity and he liked it. Terra's left hand rested limply on his thigh, and she breathed evenly, relaxed despite the important mission they were on. Anthony didn't have many lackeys yet, but the ones he did have were on the streets tonight perpetuating Big Tony's long time business practices. They had apprehended a few, but not enough to really put a dent in the operation. They knew that in this kind of organization, there was always someone waiting to take the place of fallen operatives.

"I wonder if Torque put the kids to bed yet," Terra said sleepily. Tempest looked at his wife and smiled.

"I thought you were asleep," he said.

"Not really. Too much to think about," she said. "Could we quick have Bumblebee patch us through do you think?" Tempest continued to smile.

"I don't see why not," he replied, keying a short passcode to get to Bumblebee. He requested the patch through and then the King and Queen waited patiently for Torque's face to materialize on the screen.

"I was beginning to think you might not call tonight," Torque said good-naturedly.

"Is that my mom and dad?" said a little voice in the background. Terra smiled as Torque handed the communicator to Cerdian.

"Hi, mom!" he cried. "Hi, dad! I got to feel Auntie Torque and Auntie Raven's babies!" He waved his little hand and grinned widely. Tempest gasped and Terra's eyes widened.

"Cerdian, honey, did you lose a tooth?" Terra asked. Cerdian nodded happily.

"It feels funny, mom!" he said. "I can put my tongue through it!" Tempest laughed at this.

"That's my boy. Remember to tell Auntie Torque about the tooth fairy, okay, buddy?" Tempest said. Cerdian nodded again and assured them that he already had. A second later, there was a squeal and the screen jiggled as Cerdian attempted to keep the communicator from his little sister. Tempest and Terra shook their heads as Torque settled the fight and little Coral's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, mommy!" she said brightly. "What you doing?"

"They're getting bad guys!" Cerdian answered for them.

"Are you being a good girl for Auntie Torque?" Terra asked.

"Uh-huh!" Coral said.

"What story are you going to read tonight, Coral?" Tempest asked her.

"Mermaid!" she replied. Terra rolled her eyes and Tempest laughed. The Little Mermaid was Coral's favorite storybook. She had been proclaiming for weeks that she would grow up to be a mermaid someday. When Coral gave the communicator back to Torque, she was laughing.

"I'm never going to get away from that book," Torque said. "I read it last night and the night before. My baby's going to have it memorized from birth; you know that, don't you?" Terra and Tempest were laughing again. When they finished the conversation and closed the connection, the two were still chuckling and smiling.

"What would we do without those kids?" Terra murmured.

"We'd be well rested, less stressed, and bored out of our minds," Tempest said.

Arsenal's voice broke the silence at each of the four other teams' positions.

"We've just intercepted intel from Fair Field. Big Tony is on the move—personally. He's made travel plans and he's on his way to Jump City to drop in on Anthony and Kyler. All teams pull up stakes and move!" Arsenal called.

"Oh, my God," Tempest said as he and Terra listened from their post in Gotham.

"Kory, wake up the kids," Nightwing said, nudging Starfire awake.

"Now we talkin'," Cyborg said, gesturing for Jinx, Proteus and Mammoth to follow him.

"Daddy!" Hummingbird gasped, grabbing her communicator and hoping that their father was not currently hiding in one of his animal forms.

Inside Spring Hill, Silver Nova was still in the den, having seated herself at Anthony's desk and idly peeked into the young protégé's computer. As she scanned the saved files, her eyes slowly grew wider and wider. Anthony, though his father had a deep-seated reputation for extortion, money laundering, and fraud, had been a very busy boy. Silver Nova discovered hundreds of megabites of information about bio-agriculture and crop research. There were pages upon pages of analysis and theories put forth by little known researchers about how to grow better yielding and more damage resistant crops. Anthony had been secretly funding the research of these scientists and the resulting technology had been making the difference between life and death for starving third world villages in South America and Africa. Silver Nova heard footsteps coming toward the den and quickly logged out and got up from the desk, remembering to leave everything the way it had been before she disturbed it. Eclipse returned and Silver Nova sighed in relief.

"You scared me to death!" she said.

"Anthony's gone to bed for the night. He really tossed his cookies over this job—isn't that something? It's getting late. Maybe you ought to head back to your room for the night, too, honey," Eclipse said.

"All right," she said. "I have something really cool to tell you in the morning though, okay?"

"Okay," Eclipse said, kissing her forehead and sending her off to her room. She had no more than left the room, but his Titans communicator went off and he quickly looked over his shoulders to be sure he was alone before he answered it.

"You're in for some unexpected company, Eclipse. Big Tony is on his way to Jump City!" Bumblebee warned him.

"Oh, shit," he said softly. Eclipse slapped the communicator shut and ran from the room.

When Big Tony arrived at Spring Hill, it was the dead of night, and he made sure his entrance was heard. He had gotten wind on the way to Jump City that the hit on Mumbo Jumbo had been faked, and he brought at least a dozen of his trusted body guards with him as he prepared to teach his own son a lesson in getting the job done, but before he did, he had a bone to pick with the emissaries.

Eclipse had heard the door slamming and all the commotion down in the foyer. He knew from Bumblebee's warning that Big Tony was angry and he knew all too well what happened when Big Tony was that angry. Very little of the estate was metal, so his powers and Silver Nova's would be of limited use to them if a fight ensued. Fear pounded in his heartbeat as he took a deep breath and debated the merit of going to look for Big Tony himself. Before he could make up his mind to do so, Eclipse heard the unmistakable sound of his daughter screaming. Eclipse bolted out of the room and was abruptly face to face with Big Tony and two of his hired guns.

"Going somewhere, Alden?" Big Tony demanded. Eclipse made a move to push Big Tony but the men that flanked him drew their weapons on him. Eclipse was starting to sweat. Silver Nova was still shouting and he could hear whoever was attacking her crying out and grunting in effort as she retaliated.

"Kyler!" Eclipse screamed, trying to push past Big Tony, but it was no use.

"This was low, Alden. I gave you the best of my life—my resources, my time, my attention and now what is this?" Big Tony shouted. "You'll pay for lying to me, Alden, and I'm gonna take it out of your brat's hide!"

As this confrontation was happening, Anthony sneaked out of his bedroom and bolted down the hall to Silver Nova's bedroom, boldly dashing inside unarmed and slapping the light switch to illuminate the scene. The three tall, heavily muscular men stopped in surprise mid-way through beating Silver Nova and tearing the pajamas she was wearing. The distraction gave Silver Nova the edge she needed and she used her focused radiation to knock the men out, kicking the nearest one off of her as he passed out. She sat stunned for a moment and fought tears. Anthony crossed the room in a heartbeat and threw his arms around Silver Nova.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, searching her head and arms for injuries. She gulped another breath of air and nodded.

"Nothing a couple stitches won't fix later," she replied.

"We have to get you out of here," Anthony said. "Something's wrong. I've never seen my Pop so mad."

"Anthony, I have to tell you something," Silver Nova quickly replied.

"Can it wait?" he asked.

"No—Anthony, I didn't kill my teammates!" Silver Nova blurted. Anthony suddenly took on an expression of both confusion and betrayal.

"You lied to me?" he said.

"I didn't have a choice!" she pleaded.

"I trusted you!" Anthony cried. "How could you lie to me?"

"I went undercover to help my dad get out from under yours!" Silver Nova tried to explain.

"Alden's free to do whatever he wants! Why would he need to be free of my father?" Anthony said.

"Are you serious? You really don't know?" Silver Nova said, ducking into the corridor with Anthony.

"Know what?" he demanded.

"All you need to know, Anthony, is that no matter what you think of me when this is all over, I really am your friend and I will never regret coming to Spring Hill with you," Silver Nova said, looking at him directly in the eyes. Anthony's heart pounded. He looked back at the fierce argument going on between Eclipse and Big Tony and then looked back at Silver Nova.

"Your boyfriend's gonna kill me," Anthony muttered. "Come on, let's go!"

Changeling darted from one protected alcove to another in the guise of a cat until he came upon a group of hired gunmen running down the corridor in search of Silver Nova and Anthony. He transformed again, this time into a grizzly bear, rearing back on his hind legs and roaring at the top of his lungs. The terrified men lifted their weapons and fired but agile Changeling had transformed again and became a deadly and much harder to hit cobra. He could feel vibrations in the floor as Hummingbird, Catalyst and Thetis dashed into the mansion to help him.

While the Logans took the front lines of the battle for Spring Hill, Cyborg arrived with Jinx, Mammoth, and Proteus. They split up to cover the exits and make sure that neither Big Tony nor any of his men escaped the house. Tempest's team was next on the scene, joining the fray inside the house, Tempest sweeping the feet out from under any in their way while Terra swept up heavy statues with her powers and hurled them at their attackers. Rorek drew his sword and took to the battle himself, the blade flashing with the ricochet of bullets.

"Look out!" Tempest cried, knocking a hall table over and grabbing hold of his bride as he dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding the rush of wings and beaks as every autumn bird within a mile shrieked and cried out as they swept into the house through the shattered windows.

"Remind me to keep to Emily's good side!" Terra cried as she covered her head until the storm of beating wings had moved past them.

More reinforcements arrived as Big Tony attempted his escape. He ordered his men to shoot Eclipse and then turned to leave; ignoring the cries of pain and shock when Eclipse melted the guns the men held and punched each of them, leaving both unconscious on the floor. He dashed the rest of the way to Silver Nova's room and found it empty.

"Kyler!" he shouted. "Kyler, where are you?" Now panicking, he turned and ran back into the corridor just in time for the action to move up the stairs. Starfire and Rosefire fired starbolts down on the fleeing men and Nightwing and Robin ran up the stairs behind them as the goons turned to fire on them. Robin saw them raise their guns and slammed his fists together, throwing a plasma energy shield made of the same material as his starbolts in front of himself and his father. Nightwing ducked in reaction and then smiled.

"That's my boy!" he shouted. Robin looked up as the shield fell and yelled, "NO!" One of the men had taken aim at Rosefire. Robin extended both hands fiercely and a starbolt the size of Robin himself exploded from his hands and knocked the man across the room. A shot rang out as the impact hit the gunman and little Rosefire plummeted from the air, making her mother shriek in fear.

"My child!" she screamed, diving and catching Rosefire before she could hit the floor. Nightwing disarmed a remaining gunman while Robin punched out another before then joined Starfire, who knelt on the other side of the long corridor, where Rosefire had been hovering. She was kneeling on the floor with Rosefire in her arms, sweeping the little one's long black hair out of her face when Robin and Nightwing came running.

"Rosemary!" Nightwing cried.

"Is she okay?" Robin demanded.

"The bullet has only grazed her," Starfire said. The unconscious child came to seconds later to the relief of her family.

"Mother?" Rosefire murmured.

"We are right here, Rosemary," Starfire said, hugging her close and then slowly helping her up.

"We have to get back and help the others. Can you make it, Rosie?" Robin asked.

"I think I'm okay," Rosefire said, her lip trembling.

"Okay. Let's go," Robin said. Rosefire ran along side him as the family returned to the fight.

"Where is Uncle Arsenal's team?" Rosefire asked as they ran. A fraction of a second later, the house shook on its foundations and the Graysons stopped where they were in shock.

"They're here!" Robin cried with a smile.

Minutes later, Robin was struggling with yet another of Big Tony's goons and bumped up back to back with another warm body. without knowing who was behind him, Robin grabbed the lackey and dragged him in a circle, throwing him into whoever was behind him. A flash of purple and green ducked and Robin's human projectile took another villain with him all the way to the floor. Robin turned and then smiled as he offered a hand to his fiancée.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Anything for you," he teased, both teens dodging back into the fight.

"You're telling me that my Pop took a person as payment for a debt?" Anthony said as he and Silver Nova ducked down empty passages in an effort to get out of the house without being seen.

"That's what I'm telling you. My dad didn't even get to marry my mom like he wanted to because your dad wouldn't let him," Silver Nova explained.

"I knew that Pop was ruthless, but I had no idea he'd stoop that low," Anthony muttered, looking around a corner to see if they could proceed safely. He looked back at Silver Nova and sighed softly, digging a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently dabbing at the blood that had congealed on her lip.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Anthony," Silver Nova said quietly.

"Apologies are always worth something," Anthony said, "even when they're not necessary."

"In that case, I'm sorry I snooped in your computer, too," Silver Nova said gingerly. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"I knew that," he said.

"How?" Silver Nova asked as they approached the formal dining room.

"I knew you were studying computers and electronics. It was only a matter of time before you hacked my computer. Now that I know you were undercover, it makes even more sense. I've got nothing to hide from you, Kyler. If you'd seen something you didn't approve of you'd have kicked my butt for it," Anthony explained.

"You're saving starving children in Africa…what's not to approve of?" Silver Nova replied.

"Pop doesn't know about it. He thinks I'm investing the money he gives me in the stock market. I do a little of that, but science is much more interesting to me," Anthony explained. Silver Nova heard approaching footsteps and slapped her arm across Anthony's chest, pulling him with her to the wall and into the shadows. The two teens slid to the floor and curled up so that they could no longer be seen and waited as the Big Tony passed by with an entourage of his armed men around him. They passed quickly, but Silver Nova waited a while longer before nodding to Anthony so that they could proceed. They stood, and Anthony banged his head on a low shelf causing a loud thud.

"Shit!" Silver Nova hissed, grabbing Anthony's arm and darted off the other direction when they heard Big Tony ordering his men to give chase. The two skipped the last three stairs on the way to the foyer and front door—and safety. Their bare feet made nearly no noise despite their haste and they were nearly to the door when the men caught up. They ordered Anthony and Silver Nova to stop but the teens ignored them. One of the men shot his gun at the ceiling, making the kids cringe in fear. Big Tony arrived behind them. He aimed his revolver at Silver Nova and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

"No!" Anthony shouted, diving forward. Silver Nova screamed and Anthony slumped to the floor. Silver Nova's brunette curls were falling in her face as she dropped to her knees over Anthony and checked his vital signs. He was alive, but barely.

"He's your son!" Silver Nova screamed. "How could you shoot him?"

"It wasn't him I was aiming for…" Big Tony drawled, once again taking aim with the revolver. Silver Nova's eyes grew wide. She squeezed her eyes shut and ducked over Anthony's body in her arms in wait for the shot. A door whooshed open and slammed against the wall helplessly as Terra, Tempest, Eclipse, Catalyst and Changeling dashed through into the room. They'd heard the shouting and followed it, hoping to catch up to Silver Nova and Anthony before Big Tony did. Eclipse dashed up the stairs to Big Tony, dodging the bullets as the mobster attempted to hit him. One shot had been expended on Anthony. Big Tony had shot twice at him as he mounted the stairs. The average revolver only held six bullets but some held eight. Eclipse was hoping that this was not one of those revolvers as he grabbed hold of Big Tony's wrists and began trying to wrench the weapon out of his hands. The remaining shots—three, just as Eclipse predicted—rang out in the struggle and the other Titans ducked as the projectiles ricocheted off the fixtures.

Eclipse slammed Big Tony's hand against a banister and he shouted as he dropped the gun and Eclipse swung his fist, hitting the older man as hard as he could. Big Tony stumbled and Eclipse came again, swinging with the other fist and making contact again. The Italian mob boss fell to the floor hard on his right hip and Eclipse grabbed his shirt, jerking him around to face him so that he could administer the last punch and render his adversary finally unconscious. When the startled Titans looked up, Eclipse was leaning on the railing to catching his breath and Terra slipped from her husband's protective embrace to the floor, a pool of blood forming over her abdomen.

"Terra!" Tempest cried, falling to his knees and pulling her into his arms.

"No!" Changeling gasped, going to them and tearing a sleeve from his uniform to press against the wound.

"Kyler," Anthony said weakly.

"I'm here, Anthony," she replied. "You stay with me, you hear me?"

"I want you to take the camaro, Kyler," he said, his brown eyes soft with lack of energy.

"No. We're not done with it. You have to help me finish it, Anthony. Stay awake!" she demanded. "Toby!"

"Terra, talk to us," Changeling begged, shaking Terra's shoulder.

"Come on, baby, wake up," Tempest called, slowly losing the battle not to cry. "Toby, please, oh God, help her!" As this was happening, the rest of the team caught up to them, coming into this terribly conflicted scene.

"Garth," Terra mumbled, slowly clutching Tempest's sleeve.

"There you are," Tempest wept. "Stay with me, Terra."

"It's…mortal," she murmured.

"No," Changeling countered, "we can stop the bleeding; it's going to be okay, Terra." She turned her head to look at Changeling and swallowed hard.

"Help Garth take care of my children," she said, touching his face gingerly as he started to cry. She turned to her husband with tears of pain and sadness in her blue eyes, "Garth, I love you so much."

"You're going to be okay…" Tempest insisted. "I love you, too…Oh, God, please don't die! Toby, hurry!"

Poor Catalyst couldn't control his heart pounding in his chest. There was no way he could choose while victim to save. He looked at Terra, gritting her teeth against the pain while Tempest wept over her. Terra had babysat Toby and his siblings since they were born…

"Toby, please!" Silver Nova pleaded, giving in to the urge to cry. In desperation she said the very next thing to come to her mind, "If you love me, please save him!" Hummingbird shoved her friends and teammates aside and rushed forward and use her powers to lift Anthony and Silver Nova, bringing them closer to Terra. Catalyst looked at his sister in fear.

"I've never tried to heal two people at once," he said gravely.

"You have to try. I know that if it were me I could never choose. You have to try," Hummingbird said. Catlayst chocked on his tears in fear.

"I can't!" he said breathlessly. Hummingbird took hold of her twin's shoulders and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "No one in this room is going to think any less of you unless you refuse to try." Emboldened by his sister's confidence, Catalyst nodded and knelt between the two victims, placing one hand on each person's chest, as near to the wounds as he could get without causing too much pain. Hummingbird knelt beside him and watched as his eyes began to glow hot white and he cried out under the strain.

He knew that there would be no way to focus on both at once, so he would alternate, a few seconds on each, until one of them was stable. When one was stable, he would focus on the other and finish the job, then go back to the other. Feeling a little better after settling on this plan in his head, he let his powers very nearly crackle between his fingers while he worked on one patient and then the other.

Terra…Anthony…Terra…Anthony…Terra…

Sensing that Terra's vital signs had evened out and were holding, Catalyst turned his head to Anthony and intensified his efforts, ignoring Anthony's grunts of pain and the way he was squirming in Silver Nova's arms. Anthony's bleeding stopped and the wound closed beneath his torn tee-shirt, the bullet making a _tink_ sound when it fell from beneath the shirt to the marble floor of the foyer. Silver Nova was torn between laughter and tears as she hugged Anthony tight. Catalyst knew that his job was only half done.

Turning to Terra, Catalyst placed both hands on her body, one near the wound and one on her chest, near her collar bones, and focused again, redoubling his efforts to save her. He knew that the energy that drove his powers was dangerously low, but he continued anyway, repairing damaged tissue and searching her abdominal cavity telekinetically for the bullet. Catalyst could feel his father putting his hand on his shoulder and then he felt Hummingbird's hand on the opposite shoulder. Nothing was happening—Terra wasn't moving and wasn't improving.

"No!" Catalyst screamed. Changeling and Hummingbird carefully pulled back on Catalyst's arms, separating him from Terra's lifeless body. "NO!" he demanded. "Let me try!" Hummingbird was crying now, as was Silver Nova, and many of the other Titans were, too.

"You did try, son. There was too much damage," Changeling said gently, his voice raw with emotion. Terra had been his closest friend.

"Let me go! Let me try!" Catalyst screamed. His demands echoed in the silence of the foyer and he finally broke down, sobbing into his father's shoulder while Tempest rocked with his vanquished bride in his arms.

Starfire's face was buried in Nightwing's shoulder and Robin came only close enough to help Hummingbird up to her feet and hold her while they wept in grief. Anthony sat on his own as Silver Nova crept across the floor to Changeling and Catalyst, wanting more than anything to be back in her Toby's arms, but he cried so hard that she wasn't sure she could touch him without him bursting into thousands of miserable pieces.

It took an agonizing two hours for the authorities to clean up the scene and release the heroes to return to the Watch Tower. A standard black bag protected Terra's body and Mas and Menos very nearly carried Tempest back onto the transport that would carry them all back to headquarters. The majority of the weary heroes were scrupulously silent for the duration of the journey. Even Anthony, who felt compelled to go with the Titans, slept restlessly in his seat. Silver Nova slipped into the seat beside Catalyst and covered his right hand with her left, waiting quietly for him to say something—anything. Instead, he pulled his hand out from under hers without looking at her. Silver Nova bit her lower lip and swallowed as she once again remained silent and waited. Catalyst's eyes welled with tears again and finally, his bright blue eyes met those of his Kyler.

"Oh, Toby!" Silver Nova whimpered, crumpling into his rib-crushing embrace. He buried his face in her hair and held her fast, crying in the utter shock of Terra's death, the weakness of having exhausted his powers for the first time, and the relief of having her back. Silver Nova sat back to lift the armrest between the seats and then snuggled into his lap, leaning against his shoulder so that he could rest with his arms around her.

Thetis had never seen her father as utterly devastated as he was tonight. While Hummingbird consoled Robin, and Catalyst had Silver Nova to comfort and hold, it was left to her to keep her father close. He held Thetis' hand and he alternated staring down at the floor and quietly crying mourning tears. Unable to decide what would be appropriate to say, she stayed quiet, leaning into his shoulder and sniffling away tears of her own.

Raven awoke as if she had been poked with a pin. She wrinkled her brow in confusion and looked over at the other side of the bed, where her eight year old lay curled up in his father's place. Everything seemed to be quiet and in order, so what had awakened her? She felt the small stabbing pain again and this time it was more pronounced, and in her head. There was a soft knock at the door and Raven carefully rose to answer it.

"Bumblebee," she murmured sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Eclipse said there was bad news. He wouldn't tell me what happened, but said I ought to be here when the others get back," Bumblebee replied.

"I felt it. I could feel pain like something was terribly wrong," Raven said. "I'll get dressed and meet you in the shuttle bay."

"Do you want help with Caleb and Ginger?" Bumblebee asked. Raven shook her head. "I can get it," she said. Bumblebee nodded and retreated to let Raven dress and went to wake up Torque. The shuttle would be back in less than an hour and she wanted to make sure she gave Torque and Raven plenty of time to wake the little ones and get them moving to greet their parents.

As Raven slipped her cloak over her shoulders, baby Ginger fussed in her cradle near the bed. Beast Boy stooped and carefully lifted the baby into his arms, smiling at her before Raven took her and murmured softly as she held Ginger against her shoulder.

The mood as the three pregnant mothers waited for the all clear sign was somber. Raven, especially, was nervous as she mused what could have happened. What could have been so terrible that she felt the pain of it all the way to the Watch Tower? When the all clear was given, the three proceeded inside and watched the door of the shuttle slowly yawn open, becoming a set of steps for those inside. Raven suddenly felt it—misery and loss spilled in nearly palpable waves from the inside of the craft and the distinct tinge of death. Her heart was suddenly pounding so hard that Ginger fussed a bit. She patted the baby's back absentmindedly and swallowed hard.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Torque asked, resting her hand on Raven's back.

"Oh, God, no…" Raven whispered. "Please no…" Tears were gathering in her violet eyes and she shuddered a sob when Changeling emerged from the shuttle first, carrying the leading end of a long black bag. Torque gasped and started to cry, and Bumblebee covered her mouth with both hands in shock. Nightwing carried the other end of the bag, both men's faces streaked with tears. Gingerly, they laid the bag a distance from the shuttle as if the person inside were merely sleeping and would be awakened by any abrupt movement.

"Where are my children?" Raven whispered, raiding the scene for signs that a child of hers was not the body in that horrible black bag. Torque gently set Coral on her feet and stepped around her and her brother as she started toward the ship with Raven and Bumblebee not far behind her. The sleepy youngest Titans meandered along behind them. Starfire was weeping when she stepped off the platform and into Nightwing's arms for another hug and kiss. She turned when Raven approached them and whimpered a thank you as Raven offered them their baby. The Graysons cuddled their youngest daughter and Raven made her way to her husband, who crumbled into her embrace as he shuddered and held back his tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked, briefly examining his face and head for injuries. "Where are the kids?"

"Where's Caleb?" Changeling asked, turning when Beast Boy wound his arms around his father's waist. The elder shape-shifter turned and hugged his younger son while keeping one arm draped across Raven's shoulder.

"What happened? Where's--" Torque stopped herself mid-sentence when Erin gently tugged her mother's shirt and brought her attention to Arsenal and Rumble as they made their way off the shuttle. Torque received her husband and son with trepidation. What had happened and who was in that bag? The Logan kids, joined by both of the Graysons, and followed by Rorek, Silver Nova, and Anthony, descended next. Raven sighed in relief to see all of her children in addition to Rorek and Silver Nova safe and sound, but that still didn't answer her question. That is, until Mammoth, Mas and Menos began to lead Tempest down out of the ship. Raven gasped, Torque whimpered in realization and the secret was out: Terra was gone.

"She…she was caught by a ricochet during the last fire-fight. It was an accident…" Eclipse mumbled to Raven. Raven's tears slipped down her face as an expression of determination crossed her features.

"How long has it been?" Raven demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Eclipse asked.

"How long since she was shot?" Raven said louder.

"A little over two hours," Robin replied. "Maybe three now…I don't know."

"Toby," Raven said. Catalyst thought his knees would cave out from under him.

"He tried," Anthony said. "He wore himself out trying to save me and her." Raven nodded and the rest of the Titans froze in place as Raven went to Catalyst and looked him in the eyes as he started to cry again.

"I tried, mom…I tried," he wept. Raven stroked Catalyst's fine blue hair affectionately and kissed his forehead, sending a rush of soothing vibrations through his body. He smiled weakly and hugged her. Raven regained his attention and said, "Help me, Toby."

"With what, mom?" he asked, letting his mother lead him toward where Terra's body had been placed.

"No," Catalyst said emphatically. "I can't look at her…I can't do it…I can't fail her again."

"I can' do it myself while I'm pregnant, Toby. I need you to help me," Raven said evenly.

"No way," Rumble muttered.

"That's not possible," Catalyst mumbled.

"Toby, my baby, you are living proof that it's possible. Help me now. If we wait too much longer it won't work at all. Will you help me try?" Raven asked.

"What about the baby?" Changeling asked.

"If I'm careful about this, the baby won't be affected at all," Raven replied, awkwardly kneeling beside the body bag with Changeling's help. Catalyst knelt next to her and Raven reached for her son's hand, grasping it tightly and giving him a determined smile before unzipping the bag half-way. Tempest joined them on the other side of the body, flanked by his young children, their little faces tugged down in sadness. One by one, the rest of the Titans gathered near as Raven reached inside the bag to take hold of Terra's left hand. Raven took a deep breath and then another before closing her eyes and beginning to channel her energies. Catalyst joined her a second later, giving his mother access to the additional power she needed. Mother and son took on a hazy blue aura as they worked to repair the damage to Terra's body. Tense minutes plodded by before Raven bit her lip in effort and a drop of sweat trickled from Catalyst's hairline and down his face. Then in an instant, both healers flinched and then the aura faded away. Changeling knelt behind his wife and held her shoulders steady and Silver Nova caught Catalyst when he fainted, dropping his mother's hand. Raven still held Terra's hand in her own as she recovered from the dizziness of exertion and for several seconds it looked like it was too late. Terra had perished and could not be revived.

Raven's eyes snapped to attention and the other Titans took note as she gazed at Terra. A twitch behind her eyes, a tightening of her hand around Raven's, and suddenly Terra gasped and convulsed as her lungs desperately begged for breath. The Titans cheered, distributing victorious hugs, kisses, and pats on the back. Catalyst awoke and Silver Nova kissed him before he sat up and discovered that it had worked. Tempest cradled his wife in his arms, pulling her the rest of the way out of the body bag so that their children could come closer and hug their mother.

"You did it," Tempest said, weak with emotion. "You really did it…you gave me my wife back! I don't know what to say!"

"Then save it for Terra. She'll need you more than ever for a few weeks," Raven said, smiling as Changeling nuzzled her neck and little Beast Boy snuggled in under her arm.

"Toby, you're amazing," Silver Nova cooed, stroking Catalyst's face as she smiled. Finally smiling again himself, he reached forward and ran his hand through her hair.

"I suppose Anthony needs you right now, doesn't he?" Catalyst said softly. Silver Nova's expression changed to one of incredulousness.

"Oh, please tell me you haven't been moping around and grumbling about me being around Anthony," Silver Nova said. Catalyst ducked his head and Silver Nova took his hand in both of hers. She pulled it to her chest so that Catalyst could feel her heartbeat.

"Do you feel that?" Silver Nova said. "It's yours. Only yours and you should know that. Anthony knows that. Why didn't you trust me?"

"It wasn't you I didn't trust," he tried to say. "It's just that…well…"

"Well?" she prodded, lowering his hand but still holding it in hers. Catalyst met her eyes again and smiled.

"I love you, Kyler," he whispered. Silver Nova smiled broadly and hooked her finger beneath his chin to bring his face the rest of the way to hers and, without words, assure him that the feeling was mutual.

"I want you in my life as long as I live," Catalyst said. Silver Nova smirked at him and said, "You're going to have drop this jealousy thing because I tell you what…"

"I swear, that's gone," Catalyst said. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Kyler?"

"Yes, Toby?" she replied.

"Will you marry me?"

Stunned Silver Nova let her mouth fall open in surprise. Eclipse had been coming to scoop his daughter into a victory hug and overheard this very important question. He stopped stock still in his tracks and watched from behind Silver Nova, knowing that if she knew he was there it might influence her answer and he didn't want that.

"What's going on?" asked Anthony, walking up to Eclipse's left side.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Alden?" asked Changeling as the green-skinned man patted Eclipse on the back and came around the opposite shoulder. "We've got some hard-core celebrating to do."

"We're about to have even more, I think," Eclipse said, never taking his eyes off the two high school seniors a stone's throw away. "History in the making."

"What do you mean history?" Changeling said, glancing over to where their children sat.

"Toby just popped the question," Eclipse said softly, still watching. He couldn't believe that Silver Nova hasn't answered yet. Anthony gasped and smiled brightly.

"Blink, Kyler," Catalyst said with a small laugh. "Do something to tell me that you're still in there." Silver Nova shook her head to dispel the cobwebs and then looked at Catalyst for another split second before she replied.

"Yes!"

"What?" Catalyst said, shock washing over him like a cooler full of ice water had been dumped over his head.

"Yes! I said yes!" Silver Nova shrieked, throwing herself into his arms and knocking him backwards onto the floor as they laughed. Eclipse and Changeling grinned and shook hands. This was the beginning of something beautiful.

"Can we all sleep in the solarium?" Hummingbird asked her mother and father.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, sweetie," Changeling said.

"Oh, come on, there's no way we'd be tempted to do anything with the little guys around," Robin pleaded.

"Who are you calling little?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine!" Raven conceded with a smile. "I trust that you all know the consequences of your actions and will behave accordingly. We'll peek in from time to time and check on everyone, okay?"

"Yes, mamma,"

"Yay!

"Woo-hoo!"

Once all of the young Titans were situated in the solarium and duly tucked in for their mass sleep-over, their parents headed for bed themselves, that is, except for Tempest, who was determined to spend the night in the infirmary. Changeling walked into the dimly lit ward and followed the only source of illumination to Terra's bed. Tempest snored softly as he slept, so exhausted from the week's events that he hadn't even noticed Changeling's arrival. The shape-shifter brought another chair and sat down on the opposite side, covering Terra's left hand with his. A soft smile crept across Terra's face and she slowly opened her eyes.

"How'd I know?" she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Changeling asked softly. Terra took a breath and blew it out slowly.

"I've had better missions," she quipped.

"What did the doctor say?" Changeling continued.

"He said Raven and Toby deserve a Nobel prize," Terra replied. Changeling chuckled.

"Thank you for what you did, Gar," Terra said.

"I didn't do much," Changeling insisted. "You said so yourself that Raven and Toby are the ones that actually saved you."

"Yes, but you were there, too, and you tried to save me. That's all anyone can ask for is that you try," Terra said. Changeling bit back tears as he replied.

"I'll never be able to get the look on Garth's face out of my head," Changeling said. "I watched him fall apart right there on the floor of that mansion and there was nothing else we could do. I would have given anything to trade places with Toby though. The poor kid wore himself out trying to save both you and Anthony. In a way, his expression was even worse. On one hand his girlfriend was safe and her friend had lived, and on the other, someone he loved like an aunt was gone and he had tried so hard…I'm so proud of him for all of this…" Terra squeezed Changeling's hand as he paused to wipe his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said another voice from the shadows. Catalyst stepped forward and Changeling dried his eyes before standing up and offering his son the chair.

"I couldn't sleep," Catalyst said. "It was Kyler's idea for me to come down and look in on Auntie Terra."

"She's very sweet, Toby. I think you ought to marry that girl someday," Terra said as Catalyst bent to give her a hug. He was smiling when he went to sit down.

"I know…I've already asked her," Catalyst said, grinning when he watched her eyes widen.

"And?" she said with a smile. Changeling was smiling too, now.

"She said yes," Catalyst said. Terra smiled as brightly as she could muster.

"Oh, Toby, that's great!" she said. "Then you need to go and be with her instead of moping around here. I'll be all right now. Go on, both of you." Changeling patted Catalyst's shoulders as he rose again and hugged her one more time before shuffling toward the door. Changeling stooped to kiss the top of Terra's head and pat her hand again before he followed him. Changeling stopped at the door and looked back in time to see Terra lift her hand to stroke Tempest's smooth black hair. This woke him, and he smiled to see her awake. He stretched up to kiss her and then Changeling watched as she coaxed him to go back to sleep. Smiling contentedly, Changeling left the infirmary and returned to Raven, sliding into bed beside her and winding his arms around her middle. He'd never been so happy to have her and to have their children. Days like these put everything in perspective.


End file.
